


Éramos amigos

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott





	1. Chapter 1

El ruido del despertador irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación. Jared alargó su brazo con desgana para apagarlo. En realidad no le había despertado, llevaba mucho rato despierto, para ser sinceros prácticamente toda la noche, toda la noche sin dormir… otra más…   
Se sentía agotado, física y mentalmente, en poco más de una hora debería estar listo para ir a trabajar, estaban a mitad de la temporada y el rodaje iba un poco justo de tiempo, se preguntaba cómo se lo tomarían si llamaba hoy excusándose por alguna razón, algo así como el fin del mundo… “No creo que cuele…”. Dio un hondo suspiro y se giró para no ver la hora, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. 

Jensen se había levantado hace rato, en realidad no le costaba madrugar. Se dio una ducha rápida, se arregló y bajo directamente a la cocina. No le costaba madrugar, cierto, pero no era persona hasta que tomaba su primer café. Justo antes de entrar en la cocina se topó de frente con Hurley y Sadie que le miraban expectantes, lo cual le extrañó ya que ha estas horas deberían estar fuera con Jared.

~Que pasa chicos? Aún no habéis salido?  
Como respuesta ambos gimotearon caminando nerviosamente de él hacia la puerta.  
\- Así que vuestro dueño hoy se ha hecho el remolón… en fin, dejadme un minuto que pongo la cafetera y estoy con vosotros.  
Se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta y entró en la cocina. Puso en marcha la cafetera y miro el reloj. No era tarde, pero como Jared no espabilara se iba a ir sin desayunar. Cogio las llaves, la chaqueta y las correas de los perros y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.  
\- Vamos chicos! Jay!!!!- grito antes de salir - Vamos tío es tarde! Voy a sacar a los perros...el café ya está puesto!...- y salió por la puerta sin esperar contestación. 

Llego a casa después de unos veinte minutos, dejó las cosas en la entrada y fue a por su ansiado café, esperando encontrarse con Jared en la cocina. Le iba a echar la charla, ya le había dicho cuando fueron a vivir juntos que los perros eran cosa suya, y aunque disfrutaba de ellos, le encantaban realmente, no le gustaba nada perder esos veinte minutos que hubiera dedicado a disfrutar de su café relajadamente. Entró en la cocina y allí no había ni rastro de Jared, no que no estuviera, si no que claramente ni había pasado por allí.

“Este tio es tonto, como nos echen la bronca por llegar tarde no pienso cubrir”, pensó mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos en dirección a la habitación de Jared. - Jared!!! Espabila tío, quedan veinte minutos para que nos vengan a buscar!!! - Abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse la habitación aun a oscuras y a Jared en la cama tapado completamente. Le retiró la ropa de la cara y Jared quedó boca arriba cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras exhalaba un fuerte suspiro.

\- Jay tío, estás bien?, preguntó Jensen con gesto preocupado al verlo.  
\- Si, solo una mala noche. Lo siento - dijo retirando las manos y con una cierta expresión de tristeza. - Dame cinco minutos y estoy listo, vale?  
\- Ok, te espero abajo. - murmuró Jensen- En serio estás bien?  
\- En serio..- dijo ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa.

Jensen bajó de nuevo a la cocina pensando en Jared, últimamente no parecía él, se le notaba triste, sin la energía que le caracterizaba, en el trabajo rodaba sus escenas y se retiraba casi inmediatamente al trailer hasta que volvía a requerirse su presencia, los compañeros ya le habían preguntado alguna vez si sabía lo que le pasaba, pero realmente no tenía ni idea. Jared no le había comentado nada y era raro porque ellos se contaban todo. Llegó a pensar si sería una recaída por su ruptura con Sandy, pero lo desechó casi inmediatamente, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y parecía haberlo superado bastante bien. En eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrio y aparecio Jared.

\- Hey… me da tiempo a un café? Realmente me hace falta..- dijo en un susurro a la vez que se giraba rápidamente hacia la encimera dándole la espalda a Jensen.  
\- Si te apuras…- Jensen observó a Jared, le había visto la cara al entrar, realmente lucía mal. Unos cercos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos, ahora de espaldas, sus hombros se veían hundidos, se le notaba más delgado. Definitivamente algo no iba bien y su amigo no le decía que era. Pues bien, si no se lo decía por las buenas, tendria que sacarselo o en todo caso algo inventaría para animarlo. No podía seguir viéndolo así.  
El claxon sonó en la entrada avisandoles de que el coche que les llevaría al estudio estaba en la puerta.  
-Estás listo Jay?...  
-Si, vamos..- cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta cabizbajo sin mirar a Jensen.

Hicieron el camino en silencio. Jared seguía sin encontrarse bien, no hacia mas que darle vueltas a la cabeza, miraba de reojo a Jensen y veía cómo de vez en cuando lo miraba con expresión preocupada. Sabía que su amigo quería preguntarle, que quería que le contara qué le pasaba; por dios! ellos siempre se habían contado todo; pero esto no podia, no podia decirle a su amigo lo que le quitaba el sueño cada noche, lo que ya no le dejaba casi respirar, definitivamente, no podía contarle lo que sentía por él. Por que sabia que si lo hacía, su amistad se iría al garete, sabía que Jensen no era gay, que coño, si hasta el mismo pensaba que no lo era hasta hace unos meses. Nunca se habia sentido atraido por un hombre, ni siquiera había tenido esos llamados experimentos en su adolescencia, pero de un tiempo a esta parte sus sentimientos por Jensen habían cambiado. Su amistad ya no era suficiente, él necesitaba algo más. Por eso no podía decirle nada y lo peor es que tampoco podia decirselo a nadie más. Estaba solo en esto, y lo que sí tenía claro es que prefería tenerlo solo como amigo que no tenerlo de ningún modo.

Llegaron al estudio y se dirigieron primero a vestuario y luego a maquillaje, cuando entraron por la puerta Aly exclamó con sorpresa: - Por Dios! Jared qué te ha pasado? Menuda cara traes, no se como voy a poder arreglar eso…  
-Eres una artista -dijo Jensen con un guiño- seguro que puedes… Dale un respiro al chico, ha pasado mala noche -continuó ofreciendo una sonrisa a Jared que en ese momento le miraba agradeciendo con los ojos su ayuda. Jensen le devolvió la mirada de una forma que Jared supo que dejaba implícita la frase “Tenemos que hablar”.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, Jared había conseguido esquivar a Jensen ya que estaban rodando por separado, tampoco se dejó ver a la hora de comer pero tenía claro que en un rato su suerte se acabaría ya que tenían que rodar juntos. Se encaminó cabizbajo al set, desde lejos pudo ver que Jensen se encontraba allí hablado con el director. Le vio alzar la mirada hacia él y la noto inquisitiva y molesta. Vio cómo se despedía y como se dirigió con paso firme hacia el. Le agarró de un brazo y lo arrastró a un lado donde pudieran estar más tranquilos. 

\- Se puede saber que te pasa? - dijo con un tono de voz tenso, su ojos, de un verde intenso le miraban fijamente esperando una explicación.  
\- Nad… - no le dio tiempo a terminar.  
\- No me digas que nada Padalecki que nos conocemos! Pero tú te has visto? Pareces un zombie tio. Te he estado dando tiempo para que me lo cuentes, pero no dices nada y estoy empezando a preocuparme de verdad, por no decir, mosquearme, porque no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que me evitas… Joder tio! He hecho algo? Porque de verdad que no lo entiendo…

Jensen le hablaba cada vez más cerca, notaba el calor de su cuerpo y sentía sus manos sujetarlo con firmeza de los hombros. Jared cerró los ojos un instante, no podía sostenerle la mirada, se estaba agobiando, tenía que buscar una solución que tranquilizase a Jensen y así le dejara en paz. Se revolvió dando unos pasos hacia atrás consiguiendo así separarse de Jensen y a la vez que este le soltara.

\- De verdad, estoy bien, en serio. Debe ser que estoy un poco depre, no es más que eso, llevamos mucho tiempo de rodaje a un ritmo infernal, echo de menos a la familia y luego….- esperaba que esto definitivamente apartara las dudas - luego está lo de Sandy…  
-Sandy???- preguntó Jensen con escepticismo - En serio? Creía que eso ya estaba superado.  
-Ya, yo tambien tio, pero ya ves…, debe ser que no…- dijo mirándole desde abajo con una débil sonrisa y las manos metidas en los bolsillos para disimular su temblor.

Jensen le miró de arriba a abajo sopesando la explicación, bueno, era una de las opciones que él mismo había barajado esta mañana. Se acercó de nuevo a su amigo y le estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. - Esta bien tio, pero no se por que no me dices nada, soy tu amigo joder! No quiero verte asi. Si te pasa algo sabes que estoy aquí…- apretó más el abrazo, notaba la tensión en la espalda de Jared, este ni se movió aparte del temblor que su amigo sentía recorriendole.   
\- Hey...vamos...tranquilo. Estás temblando…  
\- Lo sien.., lo siento.. Gracias Jen.

Jensen soltó su abrazo pero quedó con uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros de Jared y con su otra mano palmeandole el pecho. Le miro con esos ojos que le hacían perderse y le dedicó una sonrisa que el castaño no pudo dejar de mirar a la vez que le decía:  
\- Ya sé lo que necesitas! Hace mucho que no nos divertimos un poco. Esta noche salimos...unos tragos y con un poco de suerte encontramos una buena compañía… Qué te parece?  
\- Ups..eh.. si claro, genial.. será genial  
\- Pues venga, vamos que no se como no nos han soltado ya a los perros, llegamos tarde. Tu luego tienes otra escena con Misha, no? Si no te importa yo me voy cuando acabemos esta, tengo que recoger unas cosas. Te veo en casa.  
-Ok..- Es lo único que fue capaz de decir. Caminó detrás de Jensen hacia el plato pensando en la perra suerte que tenia ultimamente..pero por qué no le había dicho que no…, menudas ganas tenía él de salir justo con Jensen. Y encima decía de conseguirse buena compañía… Dios, que iba a hacer, lo que menos le apetecía desde luego es ver a su compañero conquistando a nadie que no fuera el. Estaba seguro de que iba a ser una noche muy larga….


	2. Chapter 2

\- Corten!, muy bien chicos! Es buena!..- Dijo el asistente de dirección…  
Jared suspiró aliviado y aprovechó el momento para estirarse y relajar un poco los músculos. Por fin habían terminado por hoy, se quedó un momento por allí comentando algunas cosas de la escena y al poco se despidió de todos dirigiéndose a su caravana para poder cambiarse.

Cuando entro decidió sentarse un momento en el sofá, necesitaba unos minutos de descanso antes de darse una ducha y salir hacia su casa, donde Jensen le estaría esperando para salir. “Joder…” pensó.. Se reclinó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Repaso en su mente cómo había llegado a esta situación. Todo empezó hace cinco meses, tras su ruptura con Sandy, no es que realmente lo lamentara, ciertamente hubo un tiempo en que la quiso mucho, pero su relación se había alargado más por costumbre y rutina que porque sintieran ya algo uno por el otro, ambos sabían que aquello no daba mas de si, Sandy no se sorprendió cuando se lo dijo y tampoco le reprocho nada. 

No fue difícil, pero cuando estuvo de vuelta en casa, de repente, le asaltó una tristeza enorme, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y sintió tal congoja que en cuanto entró por la puerta no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran sin poder hacer nada para detenerlas. Jensen estaba allí, no tardo dos minutos en llegar hasta él y llevarlo al sofá, espero a que se calmara sin decir nada, sin hacer preguntas, solo apoyándolo con su presencia y haciéndole notar con la mano con la que acariciaba su hombro, que estaba allí para lo que pudiera necesitar. 

Cuando dejo de llorar y estuvo más tranquilo, se levantó a la cocina, regresó con dos cervezas y solo le dijo: - Quieres contármelo? - Estuvieron hablando toda la noche, hasta que Jared de repente se sintió fatal porque recordó que Jensen tenía rodaje a las seis de la mañana y viendo la hora que era no iba a poder dormir ni media hora. Cuando se disculpó por ello Jensen solo le dijo: - Eh, soy tu mejor amigo. Para que estan los amigos? - y con una sonrisa le mandó a descansar mientras él se dirigía a la ducha para irse al estudio.

~Soy tu mejor amigo…~, no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero aquella frase le había reconfortado de una manera que no había sentido antes. Después de eso y sin saber cómo, se descubrió cada dia mas pendiente de Jensen, siempre había sentido una admiración profesional por el, desde que comenzaron la serie se había fijado mucho en su forma de actuar, Jensen era un actor de método, siempre concentrado y entregado a su trabajo y Jared lo estudiaba para intentar reforzar lo que él consideraba sus puntos flacos en sus interpretaciones. Pero ahora se descubrió mirándole fijamente no solo cuando actuaba, lo hacía mientras comían, cuando estaban en el sofá viendo un partido, en cualquier ocasión en que estuviera distraído… 

Parecía como si quisiera aprender cada detalle de el. Luego estaba la parte del contacto físico, cada vez que se tocaban, y con su trabajo realmente eran muchas las veces, sentía como toda su piel se erizaba, un calor intenso le invadía y se había descubierto más de una vez sonrojado. Al principio no lo tuvo muy en cuenta pero cuando empezaron los sueños y cuando se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en unos intensos ojos verdes y unos gruesos labios en el momento de llegar al clímax tras aliviar una erección mañanera, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. 

~Joder Jared! Que te esta pasando?..., tienes que olvidarte tio ~, se dijo a si mismo a la vez que se inclinaba hacia delante en el sofá, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y frotándose la cara de arriba a abajo repetidamente. Se levantó y se encamino a la ducha, eso era lo que necesitaba, así podría despejarse un rato. Abrió el grifo y dejo correr el agua para que cogiera temperatura mientras se desvestía, se metió dentro y dejo que el agua caliente le envolviera, echó su pelo mojado hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y exhalaba un largo suspiro. Apoyó las manos en la pared y dejo que el chorro le diera directamente en su nuca, sentía el alivio del calor en su tensa musculatura.

La imagen de Jensen volvió a cruzar su mente, su perfecto rostro, enmarcado por ese rubio cabello, las pecas que tanto llamaban su atención salpicando su cara, esos ojos en los que se perdería si dudarlo, esos ojos que le transmitian tantas sensaciones y que había aprendido a leer con tanta facilidad; y esos labios…., Dios!, desearía tanto saber que se siente al besarlos…, seguro que eran tan suaves y cálidos como parecían. 

Jared no puede evitar un gemido al sentir ese conocido tirón en su vientre, abre los ojos y no se sorprende al ver su erección ya de un tamaño considerable. Suspira resignado, ya que no puede tenerle no se va a quitar el placer de imaginarlo, despacio baja su mano y la dirige a su polla, la rodea con sus dedos y tira de ella hacia arriba apretandola. Su respiración se vuelve pesada, de nuevo cierra los ojos y piensa en esos labios que ahora presionan contra los suyos, ansiosos e impacientes, siente la boca de Jensen abriéndose, dejando que su lengua explore cada rincón, enredándose con la suya en una batalla en la que los dos son ganadores. 

Jared intensifica el ritmo de sus caricias, mientras que su otra mano se dirige a su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones mientras sigue imaginando que es la boca de Jensen la que los succiona, los muerde y luego aplaca el dolor con su lengua.. Imagina que es él quien le masturba, siente su lengua recorriendo su mandíbula, pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca, donde vuelve a besarle de una forma que le hace creer que va a desfallecer. Imagina como le gira contra los azulejos de la pared, nota sus manos recorriendole la espalda hasta su cadera, rodeando su cintura y acariciando su vientre. 

Escucha su voz en su cabeza ~Esto es lo que quieres Jay?~; - Oh Dios! Si…- gime solitario en la ducha mientras siente cómo aumenta la tensión en su vientre, su mano se agita con furia sobre su polla, lubricada por el agua y el liquido preseminal. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados imaginando ahora a Jensen situado detrás de él, separando sus nalgas y presionando la cabeza de su polla sobre su entrada, abriendolo...embistiendo despacio pero firmemente hasta llenarlo completamente. 

En estos momentos su cabeza ya no da para mas...está a punto de correrse imaginando a su amigo penetrandole con fuerza, su mano aprieta su polla mientras en sus oídos resuena la voz ronca de Jensen diciéndole ~Correte Jay!...~. Y ahí acabó todo…, con un último tirón de su mano y un fuerte gemido, Jared se corrio como nunca había recordado hacerlo. Apoyó la mano en la pared para no caer mientras le recorrían unos temblores seguramente resultados del brutal orgasmo. Vio como el agua arrastraba los restos que probaban lo que acababa de pasar y tras unos instantes para serenarse, terminó de ducharse. ~Realmente estás jodido~ pensó.

Salió de la ducha y se dispuso a vestirse. Revolvió un poco el armario de la caravana, en el que siempre tenían algo de ropa por lo que pudiera pasar, buscando algo que estuviera bien para salir a tomar algo. Sonrió satisfecho al encontrar uno de sus vaqueros favoritos y una camisa blanca que hacía tiempo que no veía y que según recordaba le sentaba bastante bien. Se vistió, se calzó sus adoradas botas camperas y se miró en el espejo antes de salir.

Los vaqueros le sentaban como siempre perfectos; si, cierto, no tenía abuela, pero que le iba a hacer, era presumido, no lo podía evitar…; la camisa le quedaba un poco más grande de lo habitual, la pérdida de peso se notaba, pero tampoco estaba nada mal, además, el blanco hacia resaltar el bronceado de su piel. Dejo los dos primeros botones del cuello abiertos y se revolvió con la mano el pelo que no se había molestado en secar, dejando que luciera ondulado por la humedad. ~No está tan mal…, vamos, puedes hacerlo..~, pensó infundiendose ánimos para superar la noche que tenía por delante.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Media hora más tarde llegaba a casa, al bajar del coche una punzada de nervios volvió a recorrer su columna, tomó aire y se dispuso a entrar. Los perros acudieron a su encuentro meneando sus colas,felices de ver a su dueño.

\- Eh! Mis chicos!! Como estais? Me habéis echado de menos? Si?, si?... dijo mientras se agachaba a saludarlos, palmeando sus grandes lomos y dando pequeños saltitos con ellos, provocándoles para jugar a lo que ellos respondian empujándole e intentando ponerse uno delante del otro para ser el receptor de sus ansiadas caricias. Jared sonrió feliz, sus perros siempre le provocaban esa sensación.

Se arrodilló con una pierna y bajó la intensidad de sus caricias para que se fueran tranquilizando y lanzó un grito a la escalera. 

\- Eh, Jensen!! Ya estoy en casa! Estas listo?..  
\- Holaaa!, si, ya estoy… Bajo en dos minutos - respondió Jensen.  
\- Ok - Jared se incorporó mirando de nuevo a sus perros con el ceño fruncido, - Uhmm.., vamos chicos! Salid un rato al jardín, no sé a qué hora volveremos hoy, aunque tengo esperanzas de que la tortura no se alargue mucho…- los perros ladearon su cabeza mirándole fijamente al notar el tono apagado de su amo, - si, si… ya se que estais ahi para apoyarme - dijo dejando escapar una ligera risa. Abrió la puerta y los animales salieron al momento dejando de prestarle atención. Fue a la cocina y cogió una cerveza, mientras la abría volvió a gritar: 

\- Y dónde es que me vas a llevar??  
\- Me han dicho de un sitio nuevo que está bastante bien - le oyó decir desde su habitación.- Se llama None, en Hamilton St, cerca del parque David Lam… - Jared se apoyó en el cerco de la puerta de la cocina al oír a Jensen salir de la habitación, miró hacia las escaleras en el momento en el que Jensen las abordaba y en ese mismo instante, dejo de escuchar todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el cuerpo de su amigo, Jensen lucía increíble a sus ojos, llevaba unos vaqueros que se le ajustaban mucho más que bien, ~uhmm~, Jared siguió su escrutinio rápidamente hacia arriba, algo alterado por la imagen que le había venido a la cabeza.. llevaba una camisa negra, remangada hasta la mitad de los antebrazos, en sus muñecas lucía sus siempre eternas pulseras de cuero que tanto le gustaban, y en la izquierda, el reloj que él mismo le había regalado por su último cumpleaños. La camisa era ajustada y resaltaba sus fuertes hombros y la musculatura de su pecho. Como él, llevaba los dos botones abiertos. El negro de la camisa también hacía resaltar el verde de sus ojos. Llevaba el cabello húmedo y de punta y un rastro de barba, por exigencia del nuevo look de Dean en la serie. Jared trago en seco y parpadeó sorprendido cuando se encontró a Jensen a medio metro de él y aparentemente diciéndole algo… 

\- Tio, me estas escuchando???  
\- Ehhhh...si, si, perdona - dijo llevándose la cerveza a sus labios y dando un largo trago; de repente sentía la garganta seca; a la vez que se giraba siguiendo a Jensen que pasaba velozmente delante de él hacia la cocina para coger otra cerveza.  
\- Anda que piensas en mi…- dijo Jensen…  
\- Co..como?..- Jared se estaba poniendo pálido.  
\- La cerveza, tio. Yo también quería una - Jensen le miró sonriendo. - En serio. Necesitas salir… ya veras como me lo agradeces mañana.

Llegaron al local en el auto de Jensen, este estaba situado al sur de la que era considerada la zona de ocio más importante de Vancouver, por lo que tuvieron que atravesar casi todo el centro, que a esas horas, era un hervidero de gente y de tráfico. Aparcaron en la puerta y Jensen entregó las llaves al aparcacoches. Se notaba que era el local de moda, la fila de gente esperando para entrar se extendía por la acera y aún se veía girando en la esquina que estaba a unos ochenta metros de la puerta. Se miraron entre ellos decidiendo qué hacer, cuando notaron que alguien se dirigía a ellos.

\- Disculpen… Mi nombre es Alex, relaciones públicas del None - ambos se giraron para encontrarse con un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, impecablemente vestido y que les ofrecía una amplia sonrisa digna de un anuncio de dentífrico. En su mano sostenía una tablet que no dejaba de ojear y en la que de vez en cuando parecía anotar algo. El hombre continuó.. - Pueden seguirme, por favor..- Ambos lo hicieron y al momento notaron como miraba a uno de los empleados de seguridad de la puerta haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. El empleado retiró el cordón de seguridad y se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar. Claramente el relaciones públicas había debido de reconocerles y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de contar con la presencia de dos actores en su local, el posible reconocimiento y por supuesto la publicidad que eso supondría para el mismo.  
\- Espero que tengan una noche agradable - alcanzaron a oír al tal Alex a sus espaldas. Asintieron con un gesto de cabeza y entraron.

El local estaba decorado de forma agradable, las paredes eran de un ladrillo visto envejecido y el techo estaba surcado por vigas de madera, sostenidas a su vez por otras tantas a lo largo del local. Al fondo estaba situada la barra, Un largo mostrador iluminado tenuemente es su parte inferior. Detrás de la barra, todo el fondo tras los estantes que albergaban las botellas, era un gran panel de luz blanca, lo que hacía resaltar el líquido dentro de las mismas, llenando la pared de distintos tonos de ocres y dorados. 

En los laterales, asientos de cuero en forma de U alrededor de unas mesas bajas, daban al sitio algo de intimidad para los grupos de amigos que pudieran visitar el local. Encima de estos, filas de bombillas desnudas a lo largo de las vigas terminaban de completar la decoración, La música era agradable, básicamente lo último de la lista de éxitos, y el volumen, aunque alto, no hacía que tuvieran que estar gritandose al oído. Fueron a la barra, pidieron un par de cervezas y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia una de las mesas que estaba siendo abandonada por sus ocupantes en esos momentos. Se sentaron uno en cada sillón. Jensen le miró y levantó su cerveza hacia el, ofreciéndosela para brindar.

\- Bueno, pues aquí estamos…- dijo - por nosotros? - Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.  
Jared acercó su cerveza a la de su amigo y la chocó.  
\- Claro, por nosotros…- y devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo. Ambos echaron un trago y después de eso Jensen volvió a mirarlo fijamente, estaba concentrado, Jared se preguntaba qué estaría pensando tanto. Espero durante un rato y Jensen empezó a hablar.

\- Mira Jay, de verdad que me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que realmente te pasa. No creo que tenga que ver con Sandy, te conozco. No quiero agobiarte ni nada de eso, ni quiero ponerme de intenso. Solo estoy preocupado por ti, vale? Soy tu amigo, no me gusta verte mal… A lo mejor no puedo ayudarte, pero seguro que te hace bien compartirlo.- Los ojos de Jensen estaban fijos en él, una preocupación sincera se reflejaba en ellos, al igual que en todo el rostro de su amigo. Jared giraba su botella, apoyada en la mesa, entre sus manos. Tenía la vista fija en el movimiento de la misma. De repente, la mano de Jensen apareció sobre ellas, apretandolas y haciéndole parar.

\- Jay, mirame…

El cuerpo de Jared se tenso a la vez que se encogía en el asiento, como si fuera posible que esos casi dos metros de hombre, pudieran fundirse y desaparecer en el asiento.

\- Jay…

Jared se obligó a levantar la vista, intentó un amago de sonrisa que mas bien quedó en una mueca. Notaba la humedad en sus ojos. Trato de serenarse, no podía ponerse a llorar. Suspiro profundamente y miró de nuevo a su amigo.

\- No puedo Jensen.., de verdad que no. Lo siento.

Jensen se puso rígido en su asiento, miró de nuevo a su amigo. Los ojos de Jared lucían brillantes, parecía asustado y estaba seguro de que si le seguía presionando se echaría a llorar. ~Qué te pasa Jay… por qué no quieres contármelo..~ se preguntaba. Apartó la mano de la de Jared y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento meditando durante un momento más. ~le daré un poco más de tiempo~, pensó, ~a ver si por lo menos consigo que se anime un poco~... 

Suspiro, miro de nuevo a su amigo, le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro y preguntó:  
\- Bien!, entonces qué tal llevas que los Rangers hayan perdido contra los Meets? - Jared alzó la vista sorprendido por la pregunta. Miro a Jensen y le sonrió agradecido. Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa junto con un apretón en su hombro. ~Esta bien Jay, está bien.. un poco de relax para ti por hoy..pero no te voy a dejar solo~, pensó. 

La conversación giró por distintos temas, el béisbol, el trabajo, que harían de vacaciones…. Jared se fue relajando y todo volvía a ser como siempre. Las cervezas vacías se sumaban en su mesa pero por fin Jared reía y Jensen se alegraba por ello. Después de que consiguió tranquilizarse, tras el ataque de risa que le había provocado Jared, contándole una de las bromas en proyecto que tenía preparada para Misha, se levantó y fue a la barra buscando otra ronda.

Pidió dos cervezas y mientras esperaba que le sirvieran, se fijó en las dos chicas que tenía al lado. Hacía rato que las había visto y estaba seguro de que ellas también se había fijado en los dos chicos de la mesa. Ahora le miraban a él y sonreían. La mas alta tenia el pelo de un color castaño rojizo, largo y ondulado, bonitos ojos, un top blanco con una sobre camisa marrón que aún así no ocultaba sus encantos y unos vaqueros ajustados con unas botas de tacón que estilizaban sus piernas. La otra era morena y pequeña, también de pelo largo y liso, con unos intensos y vivaces ojos. Llevaba un top negro, con una cazadora de cuero negra también, vaqueros grises ajustados y unos zapatos negros con un tacón de vértigo.

\- Hola..- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.  
\- Hola..- dijo el devolviéndoles una sonrisa burlona, cien por cien patente de Dean, mientras se reclinaba en la barra.

Jensen estaba tardando demasiado, Jared se giró en su asiento para poder ver la barra y saber que estaba haciendo. Le vio reclinado sobre ella, hablando con dos chicas y sus peores temores le vinieron a la mente, los cuales fueron confirmados después de un rato, cuando los vio a los tres camino de la mesa. Se giró de nuevo hacia delante cerrando los ojos. ~Mierda, mierda, mierda…~  
Jensen alcanzó la mesa al instante, dejo las cervezas sobre ella y miró divertido a su amigo. Jared le miró interrogante a lo que él contestó con un gesto de “todo controlado”.

\- Bueno, voy a presentaros..- dijo Jensen - Jay, esta es Dannel - dijo señalando a la castaña- y esta es Gennevieve…  
\- Gen.. - se apresuró a apuntar la morena.  
\- Gen.. - confirmó Jensen. - Chicas, este es mi amigo Jay..,  
\- Jared - puntualizó cortante.

Jensen le fulminó con una mirada reprobatoria a la vez que se giraba de nuevo a las chicas.  
\- Disculpadle, como os he dicho antes no ha tenido un buen dia. De normal es hasta agradable. - Invitó a las chicas a que se sentaran, Gen lo hizo a la izquierda de Jared y Dannel a su derecha. Jensen se sentó junto a la castaña.

\- Y bien… sois de por aquí?- siguió preguntando Jensen.  
\- No, venimos de Nueva York - dijo la morena - por trabajo.  
\- Oh, genial! Y que trabajo es ese? Si puede saberse claro.  
\- Pertenecemos al consejo de administración de una empresa de moda y complementos de Nueva York - dijo ahora la castaña - estamos en Vancouver buscando unos locales y haciendo un estudio sobre la viabilidad de abrir unas nuevas sucursales aquí.  
\- Suena interesante - dijo de nuevo Jensen.

Siguieron conversando de temas triviales, en todo ese rato Jared no hizo ningún intento de participar de la conversación, contestando solo cuando le preguntaban directamente y llevándose infinidad de miradas asesinas por parte de Jensen además de alguna patada por debajo de la mesa. Se limitaba a beber y a seguir rumiando mil maldiciones en su cabeza, casi todas dirigidas a las chicas y alguna que otra hacia su amigo. 

Se estaba poniendo enfermo, Dannel se pegaba cada vez más a Jensen riéndole las bromas y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa, ~de zorra~ pensó Jared. Jensen no se quedaba atrás, conocía a su amigo y sabía que Dannel era perfectamente su tipo, correspondía a sus coqueteos y ya tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica, susurrando en su oído algo que le hacía partirse de risa. Realmente se estaba encontrando mal, no soportaba verlo. Miro a la morena a su lado y se fijó que también los observaba, ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió comprensivamente.  
\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada - le dijo - todos hemos tenido un mal día. - y volvió la vista hacia la pista donde la gente estaba bailando.

Jared apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa. Se sintió molesto, quien le decía a esta que el necesitara de su compasión. No le conocían de nada. Joder, él solo quería irse de una vez a casa. Pero de momento la suerte no estaba de su parte. Hecho confirmado cuando escucho un gritito emocionado de Dannel.

\- Bailamos?!!  
\- Claro! por qué no? - dijo Jensen - vamos chicos! Hay que animarse…- continuó mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a salir a la castaña. Gen también se levantó y se quedó mirando inquisitivamente hacia Jared.  
\- Vamos Jay - dijo Jensen sujetando ya a Dannel de la mano. Jared llevó la vista de las manos de la pareja a la mesa de nuevo.  
\- No, lo siento. No me apetece. - contestó - id vosotros, no me importa.

Jensen volvió a echarle la quincuagésima mirada reprobatoria de la noche, aunque Jared no se dio cuenta porque seguía mirando fijamente la mesa, que de un rato a esta parte, se había vuelto super interesante. La morena también lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su amiga, la cual, encogiéndose de hombros y juntando sus manos en señal de súplica, le pedía con su sonrisa que la perdonará y que aguantará un poco, que le diera un rato para seguir disfrutando de su conquista de esta noche. La morena rodó los ojos con gesto de exasperación y luego sonrió a su amiga con un pequeño gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. Después se sentó de nuevo junto a Jared con cara de fastidio. ~En fin, hoy por ti, mañana por mi.~

Jensen se encaminó a la pista de la mano de Dannel. Pensaba de nuevo en Jared, no entendía nada, durante la noche había conseguido que se animara, habían bebido, se habían reído… todo estaba bien y para colmo habían conseguido la atención de dos chicas preciosas. Y ahora, ahí estaba otra vez con esa cara de que se le hubiera muerto su perro. Y seguía, sin darle ni una pista. Se reafirmó en la idea de que tenía que averiguar que pasaba, pero eso, creo que ya no iba a ser hoy. Ahora mismo, algo demandaba más su atención inmediata. Había llegado a la pista y Dannel se movía frente a él al ritmo de la música, no tardó más que un instante en acercarse y seguirle el paso. Ella le sonreía apoyando las manos en su pecho acercando su cara a su cuello y diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba. Jensen sonrió para si mismo y siguió el coqueteo con la chica mientras bailaban.

Desde la mesa, Jared no perdía detalle de la escena, sus manos temblaban de la impotencia que sentía. Le echó un largo trago al whisky que había pedido después de que la pareja se fuera. Necesitaba algo más fuerte para soportar esto. Jensen se colocó a la espalda de Dannel, su brazo rodeaba la cintura de la chica que se contoneaba pegada a su pecho. Jensen sudaba bajo el calor de los focos y Jared no podía dejar de mirar como su camisa permanecía pegada a su piel, marcando aún más su ancha espalda. Jensen besaba el cuello de la chica y se acercaba más a ella. El estómago de Jared dio un vuelco, ~ya está…, ya es suficiente..~ pensó, sintiendo como se le iba la sangre del cuerpo. Se giró hacia la morena que permanecía a su lado aún sin prestarle ningún tipo de atención y le pidió que le dejara salir.

\- Disculpa.. ten..tengo que salir. Tengo que irme ya,  
La morena se volvió a mirarle con desgana y su expresión cambió al fijarse en el aspecto del chico.  
\- Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara.  
\- Si, si.. solo necesito salir. Creo que he bebido demasiado, necesito que me dé el aire.  
\- Quieres que llame a tu amigo?  
\- No, no. De verdad. Se lo está pasando bien. Cogeré un taxi - dijo todo lo bajo que pudo para que la chica le escuchara - y Gen.., lo siento, por lo de esta noche y eso… como dice mi amigo, normalmente no soy así. - termino de decir sonriendo tímidamente.  
\- Oh, está bien.. tranquilo, no te preocupes por mi. Otro dia sera…- contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Jared caminó hacia la puerta todo lo deprisa que pudo. Definitivamente había bebido demasiado, notaba la cabeza embotada y sudaba copiosamente. Salió a la calle y el aire fresco de la noche le golpeó con fuerza. Caminó hasta alejarse lo suficiente del bullicio de la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared. Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza dejando que la brisa, algo húmeda por la cercanía de los muelles, le tranquilizara. Pasó un rato allí, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Las imágenes de su amigo bailando con la chica volvían a su mente una y otra vez. Y ahora que el se había ido, no tenía que imaginar mucho para saber que vendría después. La verdad, no quería imaginarlo, le dolía demasiado. Dejó resbalar su espalda por la pared y cuando llegó al suelo abrazó sus rodillas y dejó su cabeza apoyada entre ellas cerrando los ojos. Solo quería descansar un rato, solo un rato… 

Sintió como sacudían sus hombros, levantó la cabeza justo para encontrarse de frente con esos profundos pozos verdes que eran los ojos de su amigo, que le miraban interrogantes. Jared no se lo podía creer, cerró los ojos a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro y echó su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que golpeara la pared a la vez que una amarga risa se escapaba de su garganta. ~De verdad que Dios quería joderle…~

\- Jay… - le decía suavemente su amigo a la vez que volvía a sacudir sus hombros..  
\- Que haces aqui Jensen? - Dijo sin mirarle. De verdad que él no quería sonar tan resentido como pareció. - Deberias seguir con esa chica, lo estabais pasando bien.  
\- Qué estás diciendo Jay? Quién te crees que soy? Cómo no me dijiste que te ibas? Gen vino a decírmelo. Estaba preocupada por que te vio con mala cara. He salido al momento a buscarte.  
\- Y ahora tu estas preocupado.. - dijo otra vez con desdén. ~Joder, joder! que coño estaba haciendo. Por qué le estaba hablando así..~

Jensen se estremeció al oír el tono de su amigo, le sujetó ahora de los antebrazos y tiró de ellos. - Jay, Jay…, mírame por favor.. - Jared le miró, Jensen se retiró un instante al ver los ojos de su amigo. No supo interpretar del todo lo que veía en ellos. Tristeza, una profunda tristeza, amargura, nervios, resentimiento…, no entendía nada… - Jay, que pasa?... cuéntamelo por favor - preguntó con ternura a su amigo.

Jared lo vio, vio en la cara de su amigo que no entendía en absoluto. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y comenzó a reirse. Una risilla nerviosa mientras negaba continuamente con la cabeza.  
Jensen se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se frotó el pelo y la nuca mientras exhalaba un fuerte suspiro.

\- Está bien - dijo mientras se incorporaba tirando a la vez de los brazos de Jared, que lo siguió sin oponer resistencia. - Hora de irse a casa...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Jensen conducía en silencio. Lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia Jared que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada en el cristal de la ventana. No sabía como abordar a su amigo, todavía estaba sorprendido por la amargura de su voz cuando se dirigió a él en el exterior del local. No sabía por que su amigo estaba molesto con él, porque si algo empezaba a tener claro, era que todo esto giraba en torno a él y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Encendió la radio y dejo los acordes de su grupo favorito sustituyeran el incómodo silencio que sentía en el coche.

Jared cerró los ojos nada más montar en el coche, apoyó su frente contra el cristal, con la esperanza de que el frío que pasaba a través del mismo, aliviará el intenso dolor de cabeza que había terminado asaltándole. No quería mirar a su amigo, notaba su mirada sobre él y no quería tener que volver a enfrentarle. Cuando escucho la música empezar a sonar, suspiró aliviado e intentó concentrarse en calmar el malestar que sentía por todo su cuerpo y que notaba, que por minutos, iba en aumento.

Jensen apago el motor y se volvió hacia su amigo. - Vamos Jay, ya estamos en casa - Jared permaneció inmóvil un momento más. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en su asiento. Notó como todo giró a su alrededor y volvió a cerrar los ojos, agarrando con fuerza el reposabrazos del asiento.  
\- Creo que no puedo…- dijo con voz lastimera.  
\- Oh Dios, Jay...qué voy a tener que hacer contigo…

Jensen salió del coche y lo rodeo hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y ofreció su mano a Jared. - Venga vamos.. apoyate en mi - Jared se agarró a su brazo y salió del coche. Jensen rodeó la cintura de su amigo y le sujetó con firmeza guiándole hasta la puerta de la entrada. Una vez en casa, le llevó hasta la barra de la cocina y le hizo sentarse allí. 

Jared apoyó sus brazos en la encimera, agradecido de la estabilidad que esta le proporcionaba. Estaba pálido y sudoroso. Jensen tocó su frente para ver si tenía fiebre. - Está bien, quédate aquí un momento mientras te preparo algo que te alivie - le dijo a la vez que rodeaba la encimera y se ponía a revolver en los armarios, buscando con que preparar una infusión. Jared asintió con un movimiento errático de la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada. 

Jensen siguió a lo suyo cuando un fuerte golpe le sobresaltó, se giró sobre sí mismo, y Jared ya no estaba allí, el taburete había caído contra el suelo y solo alcanzo a ver la sombra de su amigo entrando a la carrera en el baño. Corrió tras él y cuando llegó le encontró de rodillas, abrazado a la taza vomitando como si le fuera la vida. Jensen le sujetó la frente con una mano, mientras que con la otra, acariciaba su nuca y sus hombros intentando tranquilizarlo. 

\- Ya está… vamos, echalo todo. Te encontrarás mejor… - Jared permaneció así un rato, por fin dejó de tener arcadas. Jensen le ayudó a sentarse, apoyándolo contra los azulejos de la pared. - No te muevas, vengo enseguida,,,- Jensen salió del baño y fue a la cocina a por unos paños; pasó por la habitación de Jared y recogió su pijama y luego regresó de vuelta junto a su amigo. Mojo los paños en el lavabo y colocó uno en la nuca de Jared y con el otro refresco su cara. Jared seguía con los ojos cerrados. 

\- Te encuentras mejor?-, Jared asintió con la cabeza y con un amago de sonrisa, contestó: - Un poco..  
\- Venga, pues arriba! - cogió de los brazos a su amigo y lo puso en pie. - Lavate los dientes y te ayudo a cambiarte -. Jared hizo caso a su amigo, aparte del malestar físico, se encontraba mal por como le había hablado antes. Él era su amigo y se preocupaba por él, le cuidaba y estaba siempre que le necesitaba. No tenía derecho a reprocharle nada y menos cuando su amigo no era culpable de lo que sentía por él. Y él había sido un imbécil, echándole cosas en cara que no tenian razon de ser. 

Jensen término de ayudarle con el pijama y le acompañó hasta su habitación. 

Jared se sentó en la cama y le acomodó la espalda contra el cabecero. Jensen se sentó frente a él, con una rodilla doblada sobre la cama, rozando el muslo de Jared, y su pierna derecha colgando por el borde de la misma. Miró fijamente a Jared y este desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, por la que se colaban los reflejos de las luces de la calle.

\- De verdad que no lo entiendo - le dijo a su amigo mientras apoyaba su mano en su muslo y le acariciaba con su pulgar, indicándole que estaba allí para ayudarle.  
\- No hay nada que entender.., en serio. Por favor Jen, estoy cansado. Solo a sido un mal día. Se me pasara.. - dijo mirando sus manos, que entretenía, tirando de los picos del bajo de su camisa de pijama.  
\- No, no, no no… eso ya no me vale Jay. No después de verte así. Todo esto tiene que tener una explicación, y quiero saberla.

Jared sonrió tristemente y volvió su mirada, de nuevo, hacia la ventana. ~Seguro que esta no quieres saberla~ pensó con tristeza. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos permanecieron en silencio, sentía los ojos de Jensen sobre él, estaba claro que no se iba a rendir. Pero él no podía decirle nada, estaba seguro de que no lo iba a entender. Tenía que pensar algo, pero la presencia de Jensen tan cercana a su cuerpo y ese dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba, no le estaban ayudando en nada. Volvió de nuevo su mirada a sus dedos y rápidamente otra vez a la ventana.

\- Sabes cuando quieres mucho algo.., cuando realmente lo deseas, y sabes que no puedes tenerlo… - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos que amenazaban con inundarse de lágrimas.  
\- Y qué es eso que quieres Jared? - Jensen seguía con la vista fija en la cara de su amigo, no quería perderse un detalle, porque pensaba que así podría averiguar si lo que su amigo le decía era cierto.

Jared solo negaba con la cabeza, su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus labios apretados.  
\- No quieres decirmelo? no se…, mirate tio.., eres joven, eres guapo, tienes una carrera que gracias a Dios, te aporta un buen capital. Seguro que hay pocas cosas que no puedas alcanzar, si no ahora, con el tiempo… Y si estamos hablando de alguien.., pues que quieres que te diga, si no sabe ver el partidazo que eres, pues no te merece.. - Jared se volvió a mirar un instante a su amigo, una mirada intensa y profunda que Jensen solo noto durante un segundo, porque al momento, Jared tenía de nuevo la vista fija en la ventana. La luz que entraba de la calle, permitía a Jensen apreciar la humedad en los ojos de su amigo.

\- Jay…, eres una persona increíble. Alegre, trabajador, entusiasta, responsable.., el mejor de los amigos… Mírame.., yo lo se mejor que nadie… No te pongas así, seguro que todo se solucionara.. - 

Jensen alargó su brazo derecho y llevó su mano a la nuca de Jared, acariciándola con su pulgar. - Eh, vamos.. mírame anda. - Jared se giró y miró a su amigo, una mirada profundamente triste, alargó su brazo e imitó el gesto de su amigo, tirando de su cuello para acercar la frente de Jensen a la suya hasta que estas toparon. Jensen le sonreía intentando tranquilizarle. Jared movía su cabeza en un gesto de negación, con los ojos apretados y exhalando el aire por la nariz con fuerza. 

Oía a Jensen hablarle, sus palabras le llegaban lejanas, como un eco. Le pedían que se tranquilizara, le decían que todo iba a salir bien, que se solucionaría. Pero el sabía que eso no sería así, el tiempo pasaría y no habría ninguna solución, porque él no diría nada y porque estaba seguro que esto no se le pasaría. Cómo si no lo hubiera intentado ya, cómo si no se hubiera dicho ya mil veces que tenía que olvidarse de él. Y no podía…, por Dios que no podía… y ahora, él estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios, su olor, el calor de su mano en su cuello… ~No, no, no! No puedes Jared!..~, pero, ~joder, y si solo lo intentas..~.

Jensen notaba el cuerpo de Jared cada vez más tenso, estaba preocupado, pero él estaba allí para apoyarlo y no se pensaba mover.  
\- Tranquilo Jay, estoy aquí contigo. Siempre voy a estar contigo..

Y algo en la mente de Jared se disparó. Separó ligeramente su frente de la de Jensen y ladeó su cara inclinándose levemente, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de su amigo. El tiempo se paró para Jared, sentía el pulso de su corazón ralentizado en sus oídos, aunque estaba seguro de que este debía latir desbocado. Una fracción de segundo después, no pasaba nada, separó sus labios y de nuevo los posó sobre los de Jensen apretando el labio inferior de este. 

~Oh, Dios… Tan bueno~, pensó. Todo parecía congelado, hasta Jensen. Lo iba a intentar de nuevo cuando sintió el impacto de las manos de Jensen sobre su pecho, que le hicieron chocar dolorosamente la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama.

\- Qué coño estás haciendo?!!! - grito Jensen con furia, a la vez que saltaba como un resorte de la cama. Jared parpadeo sorprendido, como si no entendiera nada de lo que había pasado. Jensen caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como fiera enjaulada. Paró de espaldas a Jared frotándose la cara con las manos y repitiéndose una y otra vez que esto no estaba pasando. No, desde luego que no, esto no podía estarle pasando a él. 

Después de unos segundos, el cerebro de Jared reaccionó. La había cagado, joder…, es que se había vuelto loco o qué.. Había besado a su amigo y como pensaba, todo se fue a la mierda. Joder, Jensen iba a irse, iba a dejarle y el no le volvería a ver. Y todo porque no era capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que convencerle de que todo había sido un error. Estaba borracho, si, era eso. Esa sería una buena disculpa, verdad?. 

Se levantó de un salto siguiendo a Jensen. - Jen, perdona.. Yo.. - decía mientras tiraba del brazo de su amigo para que le mirara. Jensen se revolvió con furia, apartó de un manotazo el brazo de Jared y se quedó con los brazos levantados en actitud defensiva.

\- No me toques!, no te atrevas a tocarme! - dijo en un tono frío y amenazante. Jared retrocedió unos pasos asustado, con las palmas de las manos hacia delante en un vano gesto de paz hacia Jensen.   
\- Jen, por favor..lo siento. Yo, yo no sé lo que ha pasado.. - El cuerpo de Jensen permanecía rígido, los ojos firmemente cerrados y la mandíbula encajada. Los brazos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo con los puños tan apretados que sentía como las uñas se clavaban en sus palmas. Jared continuó explicando: 

\- He bebido mucho, han sido muchas emociones estos días.. Escuchame Jensen, por favor…, yo no quería, tienes que creerme.. Por favor, habla conmigo, eres mi amigo. Yo, yo.. necesito..- Jared se calló al ver a su amigo abrir los ojos de golpe. El verde de su iris refulgía con furia. Respiraba agitadamente, Le miraba intensamente, Jared podía ver en ellos todo lo que Jensen sentía, enfado.., decepción.., miedo.. Jensen avanzó hacia él como si fuera a decir algo pero después de un paso, sacudió la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió, y aún con el pomo en la mano se giró hacia Jared mirándolo de arriba abajo y solo dijo: 

\- Vete al infierno! - y salió de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa y sobre todo, retumbó en el pecho de Jared.

El silencio se apoderó de todo, un silencio intenso y opresivo que golpeó a Jared en sus oídos. Caminó hasta la puerta cerrada y apoyó la palma de la mano sobre la madera lacada. - Jen… - musito. Y las lágrimas arrasaron sus ojos y se precipitaron por sus mejillas, mientras un intenso dolor laceraba su pecho.

Jensen cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de si, caminó de arriba a abajo por ella intentando tranquilizarse. Estaba furioso, furioso con Jared por haberle puesto en esa situación. Dios! casi le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta de le estaba besando. Pero en qué coño estaba pensando. Jensen seguía caminando nervioso por la habitación, finalmente se echó en la cama y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo. 

Le había dicho que estaba borracho, que por eso lo había hecho, pero él conocía a su amigo, no tardo dos minutos en atar todos los cabos por fin. ~Joder Jay! cómo has podido hacerme esto? qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?...~. Su cerebro divagaba de una idea a otra y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Cómo podía haber pasado esto? Dios, de verdad que iba a matarlo. Cómo había sido capaz de arruinarlo todo?. Cerró los ojos e intentó en vano relajarse. Ya sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dormir en toda la noche


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, se filtraba a través de los párpados de Jared, que se cubrió la cara con la sábana a la vez que exhalaba un fuerte suspiro. Aguantó así unos minutos y finalmente la retiró de nuevo para alcanzar a ver los números digitales del reloj de su mesilla. Las 11:23. Se dejó caer boca arriba con la mirada perdida, siguiendo las líneas del cerco de escayola que decoraba el techo de la habitación. Finalmente había conseguido dormirse alrededor de las siete y media de la mañana. Gracias a Dios que era sábado y no tenían que trabajar. No creía que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. No hoy… 

Después de que Jensen se fuera, con ese portazo que había estremecido hasta el último de sus huesos, Jared había roto en llanto. Los nervios que la situación le había provocado, hicieron temblar hasta la última fibra de su ser. Como pudo llegó hasta la cama y se tumbó de lado hecho un ovillo, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y la cara enterrada en la almohada. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que Jensen le había dicho.. ~ Qué estás haciendo?; No me toques!; Vete al infierno!...~ El cansancio le venció ya con las primeras luces del amanecer reflejadas en los cristales de la ventana.

Ahora, un poco más tranquilo, pensó que tenía que hablar con Jensen, disculparse y conseguir hacer entender a su amigo que todo esto solo había sido un malentendido. Tenía que conseguir que le perdonase, que todo volviera a ser igual, porque si no, no tenía claro que iba a ser de él.  
Se levantó decidido, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso sus pantalones de chándal, que le gustaba usar para estar en casa, y una camiseta de manga corta gris, que había visto mejores tiempos. 

Salió de su habitación y se fijó que la puerta de la de Jensen estaba abierta. Se asomó, pero su amigo no estaba allí. -Jensen?..- preguntó, por si estuviera en el baño. No recibió respuesta alguna. Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina. Nada. En el salón tampoco había ni rastro, se asomó por la ventana y miró hacia la entrada. Su coche no estaba. Jensen se había ido. Jared se dejó caer en el sillón que había junto a la ventana, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cubriendo su ojos con su brazo, suspirando profundamente.

Jensen prácticamente no había dormido, algunos breves momentos de diez o quince minutos, que se veían bruscamente interrumpidos, cada vez que las imágenes de todo lo sucedido el día anterior, atravesaban de nuevo su subconsciente dormido.

A las ocho de la mañana, dio por imposible sus intentos de dormir. No quería ver a Jared. Realmente estaba enfadado con él, conocía a su amigo, y sabía que quería que hablaran y que intentaría disculparse. Pero él no quería escucharle. Joder, no quería hablar nada con él. No, por lo menos hasta aclarar sus ideas, y Jared, con su mirada triste y esos ojos de cachorro, made in Sam, no iba a ayudar.

Se sentía presionado, así que, decidió marcharse y darse unas horas para ver qué hacía. Por suerte era sábado y no tenía que trabajar. Se duchó, se vistió con unos vaqueros gastados, pero enormemente cómodos, una camisa blanca y una americana gris, ya que parecía que la mañana había amanecido algo fresca. Salió de casa sin ni siquiera desayunar, no quería arriesgarse a toparse con Jared.

Condujo durante algo más de una hora, bordeando la costa, siempre le había relajado conducir. En el reproductor del coche, la nueva maqueta que su amigo Chris le había enviado, para que le diera su opinión, le distraía evitando que, otra vez, todo aquel lío, volviera a su cabeza. ~Tal vez debería llamar a Chris..~ pensó. Chris era su amigo de toda la vida, (cierto que no tenía una complicidad con el, como la que había conseguido con Jared en tan solo cuatro años), pero él le conocía bien, era una persona sensata y seguro que le aconsejaría bien. O al menos, le serviría para desahogarse, porque se estaba volviendo loco. 

La música se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, que llegaba a través del bluetooth del coche. En el display del salpicadero apareció el número de Jared. Apretando el botón del volante, rechazó la llamada y la música regresó de nuevo a sus oídos. Condujo hasta Lyons Bay, una pequeña localidad de la Columbia Británica, poco habitada, pero con una gran afluencia de visitantes por el turismo, debido a la belleza salvaje de toda la naturaleza que le rodeaba. Dejó el coche y buscó algún sitio donde poder tomarse un café e intentar llamar a Chris.

Caminando por delante de los embarcaderos, encontró una gran cabaña de madera con un llamativo cartel sobre la puerta de entrada, que rezaba “Lyons Bay Coffe-Bar”. Delante de la fachada de la cabaña, una amplia tarima de madera, rodeada de una valla, de cómo un metro de altura, hecha de troncos sin tratar, hacía las veces de terraza. Entre los postes de la valla, pequeñas flores adornaban unos maceteros rectangulares. Jensen se sentó en una mesa vacía, que le permitía ver el embarcadero y además disfrutar de la visión de los espesos bosques que se distinguían al otro lado de la bahía. Estaba pidiendo un café y unas tostadas a la camarera, cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo. Lo sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta y ahí estaba de nuevo la imagen de Jared en la pantalla. Dudó un instante, y de nuevo, su dedo se deslizó sobre el botón rojo de colgar.

Jared separó el teléfono de su oído y lo lanzó a la mesa que tenía delante. Jensen no le cogía las llamadas. Se frotó la cara cansado y se levantó. Mejor sería que se dedicara ha hacer algo y aprovechara el tiempo, si no, el día iba a ser muy largo. Intentaría llamarlo más tarde. Se calzó unas deportivas y llamó a los perros. Un paseo le sentaría bien y con un poco de suerte, a su vuelta, Jensen ya estaría en casa y podrían hablar un poco más calmados.

Pasó un par de horas en el parque con los perros. Había corrido un rato y se había revolcado por el césped jugando con los perros, que saltaban por encima de él, mordiéndole y lamiéndole a partes iguales. Jared consiguió durante ese rato olvidarse de todo y ser feliz solo porque sus perros lo eran. Comió una hamburguesa que compró en uno de los quioscos que abundaban por el parque y llamó de nuevo a Jensen. De nuevo, la llamada fue rechazada. Al llegar a casa seguía sin haber rastro de su amigo. Se sentó en el sofá y puso la tele, para en verdad, no ver nada.

Jensen había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana en aquella terraza. Intentó varias veces hablar con Chris pero el teléfono de su amigo no se encontraba disponible. Que estaría haciendo el muy idiota cuando se le necesitaba. Dio un paseo por las calles del pueblecito, disfrutando del ambiente animado, provocado seguramente, por el fin de semana. Compró algunas cosas y entró a comer en un restaurante que uno de los tenderos le había recomendado. 

Lo intentó de nuevo con Chris y rechazó otro par de llamadas de Jared. Al ir a coger el dinero para pagar la cuenta, sus dedos toparon con la tarjeta que Danneel le había dado la noche anterior. La rodó entre sus dedos, Danneel Harris; Directora de proyectos; B&D Moda; 555-473-298. Lo pensó durante unos instantes y finalmente sacó el teléfono y marcó el número. Esperó tres tonos y escuchó la voz de la chica al otro lado de la línea. Tras unos minutos de conversación, Jensen colgó y guardó su teléfono con una sonrisa satisfecha. Le daba tiempo a dar otra vuelta antes de iniciar el camino de vuelta a Vancouver y llegar hasta el hotel donde recogería a Dannel.

A las ocho estaba en hall del Hyatt Regency Vancouver, un hotel de cinco estrellas en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la zona financiera, muy utilizado por gente de negocios. Esperó en uno de los grandes sillones de cuero que decoraban la moderna recepción, a que la chica bajara. Danneel se presentó ante él unos diez minutos después. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, de tirantes, con un sugerente escote, ajustado hasta las rodillas. Es sus pies, unos zapatos de tacón alto, plateados, que dejaban los dedos al aire y se ajustaban al tobillo con una fina cadena del mismo color a juego con el bolso de mano. Llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado que caía perfectamente sobre sus hombros. Jensen se levantó al verla y se acercó a saludarla, besándola en la mejilla. 

\- Me alegra que me hayas llamado - dijo ella - la verdad, no me lo esperaba.  
\- Bueno, me alegra ser capaz de sorprenderte - dijo él, obsequiando a la chica con la mejor de sus sonrisas. - Dónde vamos?

Cuando la chica se disponía a contestar, el teléfono sonó de nuevo, la cara de Jensen se torno de fastidio por un momento, miró el movil y ahí estaba de nuevo Jared. Esta vez, apagó el móvil del todo y lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miró de nuevo a Danneel indicándola que ya era de nuevo poseedora de toda su atención y la chica respondió a su pregunta, diciéndole, que él era el que conocía la ciudad, así que se dejaría llevar. Jensen sonrió y apoyando la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica, le indicó que le siguiera.

Cenaron en el CinCin, situado en Robson St., un restaurante de comida italiana e internacional, del que Jensen era bastante asiduo. El ambiente del local era agradable y moderno. Llamaba la atención, su cocina a la vista de la sala, y a través de las ventanas, ofrecía unas bonitas vistas de la calle Robson, una de las más importantes de la ciudad. La cena transcurrió tranquila, charlando un poco de todo, trabajo, aficiones, política.. Danneel era una chica inteligente y agradable, con sentido del humor y Jensen estaba disfrutando de la cena y sobre todo, había conseguido olvidarse de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Después de pagar la cuenta, Jensen se ofreció a llevarla a tomar una copa, no quería volver a casa aún. Danneel aceptó encantada.

En casa, Jared, ya estaba realmente preocupado. Había perdido la cuenta de las llamadas y mensajes que había dejado a Jensen, aunque sabía que todo su esfuerzo era inútil, ya que el teléfono de su amigo llevaba apagado desde las ocho de la tarde. Se preguntaba si le habría pasado algo, aunque sospechaba, que realmente, lo único que pasaba, es que su amigo seguía enfadado. Era tarde y no tenía muchas ganas de nada, así que, subió a su habitación y se metió en la cama. La falta de sueño acumulada, hizo que se durmiera antes de lo esperado. En sus sueños, el calor de los labios de Jensen bajo los suyos, le hicieron suspirar.

Jensen conducía de vuelta al hotel de Danneel, la pareja había visitado un par de locales de moda, donde habían bailado y bebido, coqueteando el uno con el otro, riéndose de las ocurrencias de cada uno. Había sido una noche agradable. Ahora Jensen paraba en la puerta del hotel.

\- Bueno, pues ya estamos - dijo - te traje de vuelta, sana y salva.  
Danneel, rió divertida. - Sí. No esperaba menos de ti. - dijo girándose para mirarle. Se quedó parada un instante, sus ojos iban de los ojos verdes de Jensen a sus labios que le sonreían. Realmente Jensen era un hombre muy atractivo. Posó su mano en el muslo del chico y se apoyó en ella inclinándose hacia delante, hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto con los de él. Un beso suave, tentativo. Se separó un instante y volvió a besar su labio inferior. Un rápido deja vu de la noche anterior, de los labios de Jared, haciendo ese mismo gesto, atravesó la mente de Jensen por un instante, haciéndole retroceder. 

Danneel se incorporó un poco mirándole inquisitivamente. Jensen parpadeó aturdido un instante, sacudiendo de su mente, el extraño sentimiento de traición que por un momento le había abordado. Miró a los ojos a Danneel y acortó de nuevo la distancia entre sus bocas. Apretó sus labios a los de la chica en un beso hambriento y desesperado. Los lamió con su lengua, pidiendo un permiso que la chica le otorgó encantada. La mano de Jensen se afianzó en la cadera de su acompañante, acercandola más a él, mientras su lengua recorría el interior de la boca de la chica, una y otra vez, con desesperación. Danneel puso una mano en el pecho de Jensen y empujó un poco haciendo que se separara. 

\- Eh, eh...tranquilo..- dijo con suavidad - Estás bien?. - Jensen lucia alterado, y no parecía que fuera solo por la excitación. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y oscurecidas y temblaba ligeramente. - Yo.., eh.. si, perdona.., no se que me ha pasado -. Danneel le miró de nuevo, pensando durante un rato, Jensen sonreia timidamente sin mirarla. Finalmente la chica se inclinó de nuevo y volvió a besarle, esta vez, la respuesta de Jensen, fue más tranquila.   
Después de un rato, volvieron a separarse. La chica miraba fijamente los ojos de Jensen.

\- Quieres subir? - preguntó.  
\- Si.. - dijo él.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El estado de Jared había pasado de triste a molesto. Aquella mañana había despertado constatando el hecho de que Jensen no había venido a dormir. En un principio no quiso darle más importancia, vale, su amigo necesitaba pensar, podía lidiar con eso. Buscó su móvil en el salón porque seguro le habría enviado algún mensaje. Nada, ni llamadas perdidas, ni sms, ni whasapp, nada. ~ Será capullo ~. Pulsó el botón de rellamada, para toparse de nuevo, con la cargante voz de la operadora informándole de que el número al que llamaba no estaba disponible. ~ Lo que pensaba, un capullo~. 

Jared dedicó el día a terminar diversas tareas que tenía pendientes, el ritmo del rodaje durante la semana, no les dejaba tiempo para nada, y al final de la misma, siempre quedaban un montón de cosas por hacer. Por la tarde, repaso los nuevos guiones, que les habían hecho llegar por e-mail esa misma mañana. Estaba encantado, la trama de esta temporada era muy interesante y su personaje, tendría que tomar duras decisiones. Había mucha tensión entre los hermanos y las interpretaciones les exigían un gran esfuerzo emocional, lo cual, para un actor, siempre era enriquecedor. Después de un par de horas, notaba la vista cansada, además, tampoco había conseguido concentrarse mucho, asi que, decidió dejarlo por hoy. Eran las 9:30 de la noche y Jensen seguía sin dar señales.

Estaba preparando algo de cenar cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la entrada. Se asomó a la puerta de la cocina y desde allí pudo ver a su amigo en el momento que cerraba la puerta tras de si.

\- Hombre! Al fin te dignas a aparecer..- dijo Jared, en un tono molesto y algo elevado.   
Jensen no le contestó, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada poco amigable, mientras se quitaba la americana, deslizándola sobre sus anchos hombros, para después, acomodarla cuidadosamente, en una de las perchas del armario de la entrada. Depositó las llaves en el plato que a tal efecto tenían en el aparador de la entrada y se dispuso a descalzarse.  
Jared lo miraba atónito, sin dar crédito a que su amigo no dijera nada. Notaba como su enfado iba en aumento, el calor invadía su rostro y sus manos se crispaban.

\- Por lo menos podías haber mandado un mensaje para que no me preocupara, vamos, tampoco era un gran esfuerzo, aunque no quisieras hablar conmigo.

Jensen seguía sin decir nada, su rostro estaba serio, ensombrecido por la barba ahora algo más espesa después de dos días. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y tensa. Caminaba hacia Jared en una postura algo amenazante. Jared trago duro, a pesar de lo tenso de la situación, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de excitación recorriendo su cuerpo. Jensen le recordaba un temible felino, poderoso y amenazante, el verde brillo de sus ojos le hipnotizaba, la piel, tersa y bronceada que se adivinaba a través del cuello de la camisa y en los fuertes antebrazos, hacía que sus dedos se agitaran, adivinando lo que sería sentirla bajo sus yemas. Y esas piernas firmes, ligeramente arqueadas, le parecían enormemente sexys. 

Jared volvió al mundo cuando sintió el golpe producido por el hombro de Jensen con el suyo al chocar, mientras su amigo pasaba a su lado, por el cerco de la puerta de la cocina. Eso y el seco tono de voz de su compañero al decirle: - No eres mi madre, solo mi compañero de piso.- mientras se ponía a revolver en la nevera, sacando algunas cosas, para lo que parecía ser, hacerse un sandwich.

Jared estaba alucinado, si fuera un dibujo animado, su mandíbula hubiera chocado contra el suelo.

\- A qué diablos viene eso? - Jensen, permanecía inmutable, siguiendo con su sándwich. - Soy tu amigo y me preocupo si no se donde estás o si no vuelves a casa sin haber avisado antes!!.

Jensen se volvió de repente, el rostro crispado, los ojos relampagueando. Golpeando con el índice el pecho de Jared - Tú! - dijo - Tú!, no tienes derecho a decirme nada sobre la amistad… - otro golpe de su índice contra el pecho - Tú! no te preocupabas nada por mi el otro día mientras me besabas!!! - otro más - a ti!, no te importó una mierda lo que yo pudiera sentir. Solo pensabas en ti! - dijo en un tono crispado, lleno de resentimiento.

Jared se quedó petrificado, sentía aquel dedo taladrando su pecho. Las palabras de su amigo le golpeaban amargamente. Jensen le odiaba…, Jensen le odiaba y él no sabía qué hacer. No sabía que decir y solo se quedo quieto, mirando con tristeza a su amigo, con los ojos brillantes y húmedos. Los ojos de Jensen estaban fijos en él, le desafiaban a decir algo al respecto, pero su boca se negaba a articular palabra. 

Tras unos segundos Jensen se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, sus manos se agarraron con fuerza al borde de la encimera. Jared pudo ver como sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la presión. Jensen temblaba, sus hombros estaban tensos. Su espalda y sus brazos rígidos. El rubio agachó la cabeza y exhaló un largo suspiro.

\- Jensen, por favor… yo.., yo, lo siento.. de verdad - consiguió decir al fin - por favor, fue solo una estupidez. Un estúpido error.. -Jared alargó su mano temblorosa para tocar a su amigo, pero se quedó a medio camino, al ver como este, empezó a moverse de nuevo, terminando de colocar lo que había preparado en una bandeja.

\- Por favor, habla conmigo. Podemos arreglar esto.. - continuó diciendo. Jensen se giró con la bandeja en sus manos, le miró de nuevo a los ojos, esta vez no había enfado en su mirada, solo había tristeza.  
\- No tengo nada más que hablar contigo Jared.. - y diciendo esto, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras camino a su habitación.

Jared tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera, temblaba tanto que pensaba que sus piernas no le sostendrian. Llevó las manos a su cabeza, sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza contra su pelo. Mordió su labio inferior hasta sentir el regusto metálico de la sangre en su lengua. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. 

~Cómo has podido ser tan idiota?~ pensó. Es cierto que no había pensado en Jensen, en realidad, no había pensado en nada en ese momento, solo se había dejado llevar, abrumado por la tensión de aquel dia, sumada a todo aquel tiempo que llevaba perdidamente enamorado de su amigo. Y su amigo tenía razón, había comprometido su amistad, solo por querer saber a qué saben los besos de Jensen. Ahora tendría que apechugar con las consecuencias y no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Jensen dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio de madera, que tenía bajo la ventana en su habitación. Se le había quitado el hambre. Cerró los dedos sobre el respaldo de la silla que tenía delante y apoyó el peso del cuerpo sobre una de sus piernas, mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez. No quería discutir con Jared, esa era una de las razones por las que había pasado casi dos días fuera. Estaba enfadado, estaba confuso, se sentía estafado. 

Porque si Jared, sentía lo que decia que sentia hacia el; debería haberselo dicho y no haber hecho aquella locura, que ciertamente, sentía no iba a poder perdonarle nunca. Y eso le entristecía enormemente, porque a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho en la cocina, él era su mejor amigo. Nunca había conectado con alguien como con él, habían estado en las buenas y en las malas, uno con el otro. Y por eso le dolía tanto aquella situación.

Suspiró de nuevo y se encaminó a la ducha, necesitaba refrescarse, mañana empezaban de nuevo el rodaje y más le valía recuperar el sueño que había perdido aquella noche con Danneel.

~Danneel…~ pensó más tarde, ya en su cama. La chica le gustaba, era una mujer inteligente y dulce además de enormemente atractiva. No había pensado llamarla, no sabía porque lo había hecho, tampoco es que se arrepentiera, solo le perturbaba, que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella, no pudo quitarse de encima aquella extraña sensación que había sentido en el coche al besarla la primera vez. Luego ella le invitó a subir, no pudo decirle que no. 

El sexo había sido bueno, desde luego aquella mujer sabía qué hacer en una cama. Él se había excitado con sus besos, su lengua y sus manos se habían recorrido mutuamente e incluso la chica no habia tenido ningun problema en tomarlo con su boca, y joder que había sido bueno…, pero cuando por fin alcanzo el orgasmo, aquella sensación volvió a golpearle. Una sensación de culpa, de estar en el lugar equivocado y de que nada de aquello estaba bien. 

Danneel, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de nada de esto, ella sonrió satisfecha, acariciando su espalda, para luego acomodar la cabeza en su pecho, cuando él se quitó de encima y se tumbó a su lado. No se enfado cuando Jensen no pudo ponerse de nuevo en forma aquella noche y aceptó la disculpa del estrés del rodaje. Jensen durmió mal aquella noche, no recordaba que había atormentado su sueño, solo venían a su mente, retazos de unos ojos grises que le miraban con tristeza. 

Por la mañana, seguía sin ganas de enfrentarse a Jared, así que acepto la propuesta de la chica de pasar el día juntos. A pesar de todo.., no había estado mal; pensaba ahora en su cama.  
Apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir, lo último que vino a su cabeza, justo antes de que los brazos de Morfeo, abrazaran su consciencia, fueron de nuevo, aquellos tristes ojos grises. Y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda…

Jared salió corriendo hacia el coche que esperaba en la entrada, abrió la puerta trasera y se impulsó al interior del todoterreno que les llevaría al estudio. Miró a su lado y solo vio un espacio vacío. - Y Jensen?.. - preguntó. Ciertamente no le había visto esta mañana, pero se había entretenido un poco demasiado con los perros, e iba un poco apurado, así que suponía que su amigo ya esperaba en el coche. 

\- Llamó esta mañana y dijo que no le esperaremos, que se llevaría su coche porque luego había quedado con alguien - le contestó Cliff, encogiéndose de hombros. ~ Joder, seguimos igual ~ pensó en primer lugar, seguido de ~ Cómo que ha quedado con alguien?, Con quién?~ cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la otra y apoyó sus manos, tamborileando nervioso sobre el gemelo mientras pensaba. El ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Cliff le miraba en silencio por el retrovisor.

Llegaron al set, y el bullicio de la gente, de arriba a abajo, corriendo, gritando por los walkies, moviendo cosas, llevando papeles, todo aquello, le distrajo. No vio a Jensen por ninguna parte, pero bueno, el también tenía cosas de qué ocuparse y además, había decidido no seguir presionando a Jensen, esperaba que el tiempo pusiera todo, de nuevo en su lugar. 

Misha y Mark, charlaban en el área de descanso, con sendos cafés en sus manos. 

\- Eh Padagigante! - le gritó Misha a la vez que levantaba la mano, llamando su atención.  
\- Cómo está mi angelito preferido? Confraternizando con tú lado oscuro?- contestó con una amplia sonrisa a Misha, ampliando la misma hacia Mark, que sonreía divertido por el comentario. Misha puso cara de ofendido durante un instante, para reírse de nuevo con ganas al contestarle:

\- Hoy sere un angel para ti, preparándote un buen café. Que tienes cara de que te hace falta - y dicho esto empezó a trastear con la cafetera.  
Jared terminó de acercarse, riéndose con ganas. El ojiazul siempre transmitía esa sensación de optimismo y buen rollo. Durante los rodajes duros, era un bálsamo para todos. Y a él, ahora mismo, le estaba sentando estupendamente, después del fin de semana de clausura que había pasado. Siguió hablando con Mark, mientras el moreno terminaba con el café. Cuando se lo entregó, le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro y con tono burlón le preguntó: 

\- Entonces, qué tal el fin de semana?- Jared sonrió nervioso, su expresión se entristeció durante un momento.   
\- Bueno, normalito…- dijo intentando mostrar una sonrisa despreocupada y sin mirar a su amigo. 

Misha lo miró con atención e intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Mark, que afirmó con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que el moreno quería decir.  
\- Pues nada! - exclamó el de ojos azules, - recuerdame que no me apunte nunca a uno de vuestros findes “normalitos”. Porque, sinceramente, os sientan como el culo. 

Jared le miró, sorprendido por el tono de su amigo. - Cómo dices?   
\- Joder Jared! Que he visto a Jensen esta mañana y los dos teneis cara de venir del funeral de vuestra abuela… Y he intentado hablar con él, pero ya sabes como es. Y ahora vienes tú, con esa cara. Me puedes contar qué es lo que pasa??  
\- No es nada…, solo hemos discutido - dijo mirando la punta de sus zapatos - Una tontería, en un par de días estaremos bien.

\- Bueno, eso espero - dijo el moreno, - no quiero acabar viéndonos a Mark y a mí de padrinos en un duelo a muerte. La peluca, las chorreras y el tricornio, no le sientan nada bien a Mark. Hazme caso. - Dijo Misha guiñandole un ojo. Los otros dos miraron al ojiazul durante un segundo, para después, romper a carcajadas imaginándose todos con trajes del siglo XVI. 

Este, fue el mejor rato que Jared pasó aquel día. Se cruzó con Jensen, lo justo y necesario. El rubio le evitaba durante todo el tiempo en el que no tuvieran que estar rodando. Tampoco hablaba con él nada mas que lo justo. En las ocasiones, que por causa del rodaje tenían que tener contacto físico, notaba como la tensión aumentaba en el cuerpo de su amigo, y este se separaba lo más rápido que la escena se lo permitía. La gente en el set, les miraba sorprendidos, aunque nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Jared regresó solo a casa y siguió solo, cuando Jensen decidió no volver tampoco aquella noche.

Jensen había tomado algunas decisiones aquella mañana. No quería discutir más con Jared, su amigo estaba confundido, quizás había sido culpa suya, quizás esa amistad tan intensa que tenían le había hecho comportarse de alguna manera, que lanzará señales erróneas a su amigo. Mantendría las distancias con él, al menos hasta que se diera cuenta de que aquello no podía ser. Además, no dejaba de estar enfadado con él. Salió del set, directo al hotel de Danneel.

La semana fue transcurriendo en la misma línea, Jared estaba agotado, necesitaba hablar con su amigo. Su constante forma de rehuirle le estaba destrozando los nervios. Solo había dormido dos noches en casa, pasaba por allí solo para cambiarse y algunas veces ni eso, ya que había llevado ropa al set y lo hacía allí. Eran la comidilla de todo el set, la gente les miraba como el que mira una bomba, y no sabe que cable la hará explotar cuando lo corten. Cómo se le podían haber ido tanto las cosas de las manos?.

Aquella noche, Jared estaba tirado en el sofá, viendo una película de acción a la que no hacía mucho caso. Pensaba como en otro momento, Jensen y él la estarían disfrutando, con un par de cervezas y un montón de frutos secos, con los pies sobre la mesa y riendo y jaleando al protagonista en las escenas más trepidantes. En ese momento escuchó la puerta. Un atisbo de esperanza cruzó su mente. Tal vez, por fin podrían sentarse y hablar. Una voz femenina llamó su atención. Se incorporó en el sofá y miró sorprendido hacia la pareja que acaba de irrumpir en el salón. 

\- Uh.., eh, hola.. - dijo Jensen - creía que ya estabas acostado - dijo con un tono que parecía algo avergonzado.  
Jared no decía nada, solo miraba alternativamente de su amigo a la chica. Esta, le sonrió nerviosa por el escrutinio. - Hola.., eh Jay? - dijo la castaña, intentando confirmar que no se había equivocado con el nombre.  
\- Jared..- dijo él secamente. - Jensen, podemos hablar? - dijo a la vez que se levantaba, dirigiéndose a la cocina, al mismo tiempo que enviaba una mirada furibunda a su amigo y su acompañante. 

Jensen se tensó automáticamente, le pidió a Danneel que le esperara en el salón y siguió a su amigo a la cocina. El castaño le increpó nada más cruzar la puerta.

\- De qué va todo esto Jensen?  
\- Mira, no se porque te alteras tanto. Solo estabamos cerca, y le ofrecí tomar una copa en casa. Ya sabes que por aquí no hay muchos sitios donde ir. - contestó el rubio, con un tono igualmente alto.

El castaño temblaba de furia, se cruzó de brazos para evitar darle un puñetazo a su amigo que era lo que realmente le apetecía.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, habíamos acordado no traer citas a casa - dijo de nuevo.  
\- Mira Jared, esa regla es una estupidez, yo no te diría tampoco nada si trajeras a alguien - Jared le fulminó con la mirada - pero si te hace sentir mejor, Danneel no es una cita. Ella y yo estamos saliendo - Jensen no supo porque había dicho aquello. Pero ya no podía retractarse. 

Su amigo se puso blanco, se apoyó en el mueble durante un instante. Tomo aire y luego se puso todo lo derecho que pudo y salió despacio de la cocina sin mirarle. Jensen escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. El rubio cerró los ojos, maldiciendo por dentro. Porqué hacía eso, joder. Su cabeza estaba cada vez más hecha un lio. Danneel vino a buscarle. - Todo bien? - preguntó.  
\- Sí - dijo él - venga, tomemos algo. Me hace falta. 

Cogió un par de copas de la alacena y una botella de vino de la bodega refrigerada que tenían sobre la encimera y guió a la chica hacia el salón. Bebieron, hablaron y bebieron mas. Jensen no se dio cuenta del momento en el que la chica se había sentado sobre sus piernas, una de sus manos tirando de su corto cabello hacia atrás, mientras su boca devoraba la suya, su lengua provocándole, la otra acariciando su pecho. 

El pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica, arriba y abajo, sintiendo la suave piel por el enorme escote que llegaba casi hasta la zona lumbar. Recorrió sus muslos desde las rodillas hasta sus nalgas apretándola contra él. Danneel gimió en su boca. De nuevo, aquella sensación cruzó su mente. ~ para! ~ pensó. Se separó de la boca de la chica y la retiró levemente, buscando respirar.

Danneel le miró inquisitivamente, le sujetó la cara con las manos y se acercó delineando los labios de Jensen con su lengua. - Otra vez cariño? - Jensen le miró perdido - Vamos cielo, estoy aquí contigo..- su boca mordisqueando el contorno de la boca de Jensen, para después volver a besarle. El rubio se dejó hacer y al cabo de unos instantes, ambos subían camino de la habitación. 

Un golpe llamó la atención de Jared que se despertó sobresaltado. Miró el reloj que marcaba las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana. Se levantó despacio y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió despacio y se quedó de piedra con el espectáculo que se encontró al otro lado del pasillo. 

Jensen aprisionaba a aquella chica contra la pared, la chica acariciaba la espalda del rubio por debajo de la camisa, haciendo que esta subiera y dejando ver a Jared aquellos músculos firmes y tensos. Las manos de Jensen bajaron por los costados de la chica hasta su culo, apretándolo a la vez que con su lengua recorría el cuello de la pelirroja. Siguió bajando las manos hasta los muslos y desde allí la elevó haciendo que esta se sujetará rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas. Jared no podía dejar de mirar. En ese momento, Jensen alcanzó a abrir la puerta de la habitación y los dos se perdieron dentro. 

Jared cerró la puerta despacio. Su cuerpo se agitaba en una mezcla de angustia por saber que Jensen estaba con aquella chica y excitación por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Su polla se había puesto dura al momento, ver a Jensen así, imaginar cómo sería que le hiciera eso mismo a el. Metió la mano bajo la cinturilla de su pantalón de pijama y se acarició con fuerza. 

Sintió rabia consigo mismo, la sentía porque le parecía humillante estar tocándose pensando en él, mientras que Jensen estaba tirándose a aquella chica en la habitación de al lado. Pero no pudo evitarlo, así que siguió, se masturbó fuerte y duro hasta que el orgasmo le golpeó con fuerza, con el puño en su boca para evitar gritar, y luego, simplemente dejo escurrir su espalda por la pared hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo y una vez allí, comenzó a llorar.

En la otra habitación, la pareja había terminado. Jensen estaba confundido, se sentía estúpido por haberse dejado convencer para venir a casa y más aún para haber terminado así. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Al volver, se disculpó con Danneel, le dijo que mañana tenía que salir muy temprano al rodaje, y que le había pedido un taxi. La castaña le miró con odio pero no dijo nada. Se vistió y se dejó acompañar a la puerta. De regreso a su habitación, Jensen oyó llorar a su amigo tras la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Jensen terminó de recoger la ropa que había preparado sobre la cama y la guardó en la bolsa de viaje. Se sentía mal, oír llorar a su amigo por su culpa, le había hecho sentirse como un miserable. No estaba manejando aquella situación para nada bien. No sabía que hacer, por una parte, seguía enfadado (eso era lo que se decía, aunque estaba empezando a pensar, que lo que realmente sentía era miedo. Un miedo al que su subconsciente se enfrentaba a través de la ira), luego, estaba esa sensación de culpa que le asaltaba cada vez más a menudo, y por último, la tristeza, porque veía como aquella amistad que nunca creyó que podía romperse, se estaba yendo al garete. No, desde luego que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a todo esto.

Cerró la cremallera del bolso, cogió el móvil de la mesilla y salio de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido, no quería que Jared le escuchara ~Dios, parezco un ladrón huyendo de la escena del crimen ~ pensó. Pero la suerte no estuvo de su parte aquella mañana, cuando se disponía a llegar a la entrada, se topó de bruces con Jared que salía por la puerta de la cocina.

\- Hola - dijo Jensen, en voz baja, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos de su amigo. Jared tenía una pinta horrible, su pelo, que siempre lucía brillante y sedoso, estaba enmarañado y opaco. Alrededor de sus ojos, hinchados y rojizos, oscuros cercos que resaltaban, aún más, con la palidez de su cara. Llevaba una camiseta arrugada y sus pantalones de pijama, sus pies, estaban descalzos. Jared le miró de arriba a abajo, desvió su mirada al bolso de cuero marrón que Jensen llevaba en su mano. Le miró de nuevo y le preguntó en voz baja y con tono cansado. 

\- Te vas a algún sitio? - Jensen se revolvió nervioso, carraspeo e intentó ofrecer una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca. - Mira, - dijo - creo que no estamos llevando esto bien. Yo.., yo siento lo de anoche, no quería incomodarte. Me marcho el fin de semana, vale? Creo que nos vendrá bien a los dos.

Jared quedó en silencio, apretó su mandíbula y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Jensen le devolvió el gesto y continuó hacia la puerta. Justo estaba girando el pomo para abrirla, cuando la voz de Jared sonó a su espalda. 

\- A dónde vas? - le escuchó preguntar. Jensen suspiró antes de girarse para contestar a su amigo, hubiera deseado que no hiciera esa pregunta, pero ya estaba hecha.   
\- Pasaré el fin de semana con Danneel; quiere visitar algunos sitios y me ha pedido que la acompañe. - Jared, de nuevo asintió con su cabeza en silencio; Jensen pudo ver como su mandíbula se tensaba más y como sus puños se cerraban apretados. El rubio bajó la mirada y se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, mientras la cerraba a su espalda al salir, Jared solo pudo escuchar un - cuidate tío.

El fin de semana pasó sin que Jared hubiera salido de su habitación más que para abrirle a los perros la puerta del jardín y para proveerse de cerveza y algunos restos de comida de la nevera. El lunes, al mirarse al espejo, tras afeitarse, pensó que Aly le iba a matar. ~ Tienes que dejar de hacerte esto tío ~ pensó. Suspiró con fuerza y salió de casa intentando no pensar en cómo sería el encuentro con Jensen.

Para dar un poco de descanso al maltrecho sistema nervioso de Jared, el día no había transcurrido tan mal. No es que Jensen hubiera vuelto a ser su mejor amigo, pero al menos, su tono trataba de ser cordial, aún cuando, como la semana anterior, solo lo vio en los momentos en que tenían que rodar juntos. Aquella noche tampoco volvió a casa, le mandó un mensaje para decirle que de nuevo se quedaría con Danneel. Realmente estaba odiando a aquella mujer.

El resto de la semana transcurrió más o menos en la misma línea, Jensen le evitaba en la manera de lo posible. En los días que venía a casa, hablaban lo justo y casi siempre de temas relacionados con el trabajo, la mayoría de las veces él cenaba en su habitación. Se había dado cuenta, que su amigo, aunque aparentaba estar más tratable, se mostraba aún mucho más tenso en el contacto físico. Habia visto crisparse su rostro en más de una ocasión en el rodaje, cuando el contacto entre los hermanos era algo más íntimo. Esto incomodaba a Jared, por qué vale que estaba enamorado de su amigo, y vale que le había besado de sorpresa, pero tampoco es que fuera a meterle mano aprovechándose del guión. La verdad es que estaba empezando a molestarse.

Jensen también lo estaba. Su relación con Danneel iba genial, Lo pasaban bien juntos, tenían gustos similares, el sexo era estupendo…, entonces, se preguntaba, qué era lo que le pasaba cada vez que Jared le tocaba?, porque no podía evitar que todo su cuerpo se tensara y que un escalofrío recorriera su columna, dejándole paralizado. Su cerebro se iba a fundir de tanto pensar en ello. Por eso, seguía evitando a Jared, en la medida que le era posible. Se centraría en el trabajo y en su nueva relación.

Danneel empezó a hacerse habitual por el set, Visitaba a Jensen por las tardes y algunas veces a la hora de la comida. Jared imaginaba mil formas de matarla cada vez que la veía llegar, además, de que aquella mujer parecía escoger siempre el momento en el que él estuviera presente. Aquel día fue el colmo, estaban todos comiendo en una de las mesas de la carpa que hacía de comedor, cuando la vio llegar acercándose a Jensen que estaba sentado de espaldas a ella. 

La castaña se acercó contoneándose y se inclinó sobre la espalda de su amigo. Deslizó la mano por su hombro, haciéndola bajar por su pecho, mientras hacía que su boca se juntara con la del rubio en un posesivo beso, al darse este la vuelta para ver quien era. Todo esto lo hizo, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Jared. Enviandole un claro mensaje de que Jensen era suyo. 

Danneel no era tonta, No sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba entre los amigos, pero había notado la adoración que los ojos de Jared profesaban a su novio, y aunque estaba segura de que Jensen no jugaba en esa liga, ya se lo hacía notar cada noche en el hotel, también se habia dado cuenta, de esos lapsus que a veces sufría Jensen cuando estaban juntos. Así que ella, iba a dejarle bien claro a ese gigante de pelo largo, que Jensen era solo suyo y que ese semental solo cabalgaría entre sus piernas.

Jensen se ruborizó hasta las orejas, miró con vergüenza a todos los de la mesa que se habían quedado alucinados con la actitud de la chica, que se limitó a sonreír, mientras se sentaba en el banco a horcajadas al lado de Jensen. - Hola cariño, me echabas de menos? - dijo risueña, para seguir saludando al resto de la mesa con un escueto:- Hola chicos -. 

Todos los presentes le devolvieron el saludo a excepción de Jared, que comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se levantó excusándose - Hasta luego chicos, me esperan en vestuario y llego tarde.  
\- Adios Jay.. - respondió Danneel con la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
El castaño se tenso, apretando la mandíbula como si quisiera romperla. Miró con furia a la chica y luego a su amigo que le pedía disculpas con la mirada. ~ Iba a matar a aquella zorra.

Los días pasaban y aquella situación no mejoraba. Jared maldecía los casi dos meses que aún le quedaban de rodaje. Necesitaba unas vacaciones y necesitaba a su familia. En su casa en San Antonio, podría encontrar la tranquilidad. No aguantaba más esa tensión. Aquel día había estado rodando solo con Misha y con Jim. Jensen solo había ido por la mañana para editar el audio de algunas escenas y se había ido temprano. Él, sin embargo no había tenido tanta suerte y llevaba más de doce horas de rodaje, estaba agotado y deseando llegar a casa. Lo bueno de estar prácticamente todas las noches solo, era que podría llegar, darse una ducha y meterse de cabeza en la cama. Sí, sería genial....

Lo malo, es que las cosas, a veces, no salen como se esperan.

Cuando llegó a casa se sorprendió de ver el coche de Jensen aparcado en la puerta. No recordaba que le hubiera dicho que iba a venir. Se despidió de Cliff, después de concretar la hora a la que vendría a buscarle por la mañana y se bajó del coche con un gruñido al obligar a sus músculos cansados a moverse de nuevo. Entró y se deshizo de la chaqueta en la entrada. La suave luz del salón, le hizo suponer que su amigo estaba allí, así que encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación a la vez que preguntaba al aire - Jensen?, creía que hoy no ibas a venir -. 

Terminó la frase a la vez que llegaba a la doble puerta acristalada que daba acceso al salón. Se quedó congelado en el sitio. En el enorme sofá de cuero negro, que ocupaba una gran parte de la sala, recostada entre el respaldo y el reposabrazos y con las piernas cruzadas por los tobillos y estiradas sobre él; se encontraba Danneel, mirándole con una de sus más falsas sonrisas. Jared, se tensó al instante. - Qué haces aquí? - preguntó en un tono frío. La castaña no se inmuto en absoluto. - Tú qué crees, Jay?… - contestando al chico, haciendo hincapié en el diminutivo. 

Jared sentía como la ira iba recorriendo su cuerpo, apretó la mandíbula y entre dientes volvió a preguntar: - Dónde está Jensen? -. En ese mismo instante su amigo hizo acto de presencia en la sala. Jared se giró a mirarle, sus ojos grises brillaban con furia. Jensen se paró sorprendido, pero viendo la hostilidad de la mirada de su amigo, su cuerpo se tensó a la defensiva.   
\- Ya nos íbamos - dijo el rubio, - necesitaba coger unas cosas. - Jared no movió ni un musculo, seguía mirando amigo sin decir nada. 

El rubio le sostenía la mirada en el mismo término. Danneel se levantó en ese momento y se situó entre los dos. Rodeó la cintura de Jensen con su brazo, mirando fijamente a Jared mientras sonreía. La espalda de Jared se tensó irguiéndose en toda su altura. La chica siguió como si no lo hubiera notado, se giró rodeando la cintura de su novio, dándole la espalda a Jared, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Jensen,

\- Cariño.., - dijo inocentemente, - Ya que Jay (otra vez haciendo énfasis) ha venido… podíamos cenar aquí los tres… Asi podremos conocernos mejor… - Y acto seguido, tiró con su mano de la nuca de Jensen a la vez que ella se se aupaba para besarlo. El cuerpo de Jared se sacudía por la rabia, aquello ya era demasiado, no tenía por que aguantar esa mierda en su casa. Sentía su pulso en la sien, y como un sudor frío recorría su espalda. El ver a Jensen rodear la cintura de la chica durante el beso hizo que el poco control que le quedaba, se fuera al garete.

Se dirigió como una furia hacia la pareja, cogió a la chica del brazo y tiró de ella. La castaña gimió tanto por la sorpresa como por el dolor que le producía el agarre del gigante que tiraba de ella. - Qué haces? Estás loco? - protestó la chica. Jared no le contestaba mientras tiraba de ella hacia la puerta. Jensen, que se había quedado estupefacto, reaccionaba ahora, intentando parar a su amigo, que continuaba arrastrando a la chica por el pasillo. Le agarró del brazo tirando de él. 

\- Eh! Qué estas haciendo? - Jared se encaró a él, el rubio se encogió un segundo, ante la imponente presencia de su amigo, pero no pudo pensar en nada más, cuando el dolor invadió su cerebro, tras el acertado puñetazo del gigante, que dio de lleno en su mandíbula, haciéndole caer. El tiempo se paralizó un segundo para todos, después, Jared agarró de nuevo a la chica de la muñeca y término de sacarla de la casa, cuando la soltó en la puerta, Danneel se giró furiosa a increpar.

\- Estás loco!, no puedes hacer esto!, él es mi novio y no vas ha poder hacer nada para cambiarlo! Mirate Jared! Das pena...   
La chica se calló de inmediato cuando Jared dio un paso adelante, tan cerca, que no pudo más que encogerse intimidada por la altura de aquel hombre que la miraba con odio. - Lárgate de mi casa - dijo con ira - me da igual que mierdas te traigas con Jensen, pero no quiero verte más aquí. - Tras eso, entró en casa y cerró con un portazo. 

Cuando entró en casa Jensen le esperaba, de pie, en el mismo sitio donde le había dejado. Con sus dedos, apretaba el corte que tenía en el labio, producido por el puñetazo que Jared le había dado. Sus ojos verdes, despedían rabia. Furioso, se abalanzó sobre su amigo empujandole en el pecho 

\- Qué coño estás haciendo?!!! - le gritó. Jared se afianzó en el sitio tras el empujón, el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados.   
\- Qué que hago?!!, Que haces tú Jensen?!!. Qué hace ella aquí?.  
\- Creo recordar que te dije que estaba saliendo con ella - gritó de nuevo el rubio, sin desviar la mirada de la de su amigo.  
\- Oh, si! - dijo con sarcasmo Jared - Como olvidarlo. Si, creo que me quedó muy claro cuando vi como te la follabas en el pasillo.  
Jensen quedó sorprendido por un momento pero no aflojo su ataque. - Vaya! Siento haber herido su sensibilidad princesa…- dijo en tono hiriente - Esto es lo que hay…

Jared se irguió aún más amenazante, sus dientes estaban tan apretados casi no podía hablar - No; tranquilo, que me a quedado muy claro todo lo macho que eres - dijo arrastrando las palabras. - Nunca pensé que fueras tan gilipollas.  
-Ah!, - dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos - ahora es culpa mia?. Creo que fuiste tú el que me besaste!  
\- Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento? Crees que no me arrepiento? - La ira de Jared se iba convirtiendo en angustia, notaba como las manos comenzaban a temblarle. Necesitaba que su amigo le entendiera.

Jensen le dio la espalda, caminó unos pasos alejándose de su amigo. Los brazos en jarras y la cabeza gacha. Suspiro a la vez que con una de sus manos frotaba su cara. - Por qué lo hiciste joder?..., por qué lo hiciste? - Jensen negaba con la cabeza - Lo has estropeado todo…, éramos amigos…., éramos amigos y ahora todo se ha ido a la mierda.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Jared, los dos pasos que le separaban de su amigo, se le antojaban ahora insalvables. Pero esto tenía que terminar, aquí y ahora, fuera el resultado que fuera. Así que avanzó hacia su amigo y le agarro del brazo obligándole a mirarle. Jensen se sacudió del agarre y Jared miró su mano ahora vacia sorprendido,aquello hizo recordar todos los rechazos de contacto de los últimos días, y la ira regresó de nuevo a él. Empujó a Jensen contra la pared, la espalda del rubio chocó con la lisa superficie, haciendo un ruido sordo. Jensen se quedó quieto un instante, luego trato de salir de allí. Jared le agarró de los brazos y lo mantuvo pegado a la pared.

Su mirada desprendía fuego. - Creés que no lo intente? - dijo entre dientes en un tono glacial - Creés que a mi no me sorprendió? Sentir todo esto que siento…, sabes cuanto tiempo llevo luchando contra ello? - dijo pegándose aún más al rubio - Negandolo todos los días porque sabía que no podía ser. Esperando que estos sentimientos se fueran. - Jared temblaba, pero ya no podía parar - pero no se van Jensen, no se van… y sí, fui un idiota haciendo aquello, me he arrepentido muchas veces. Pero sabes algo Jensen?. Al menos ya no tengo que esconderme - las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por las mejillas de Jared, su voz casi era un susurro - esto es lo que soy Jensen. Y lo siento, lo siento de veras… 

Jared miraba el rostro de su amigo, tan perfecto, el verde de sus ojos, rodeado de aquellas largas pestañas, sus adorables pecas y esa boca, aquellos labios que tanto le hacían suspirar. Se inclinó sobre ellos y los tomó entre los suyos. Recorrió el contorno con su lengua, presionó contra aquel labio inferior que le volvía loco, acariciando los bordes de la herida, que le había provocado al golpearle, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en sus labios. Se separó un instante y de nuevo, depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Jensen, un beso que era de despedida. 

Jensen no se había movido, ahora, cuando Jared le miraba, vio la tensión en la cara de su amigo, sus ojos otrora faciles de entender, ahora le parecían indescifrables. Miedo, ira…? En realidad no quería saberlo, cualquiera de las opciones significaba que todo aquello había acabado. Su amistad había llegado al final. Apoyó la frente en la de él y cerró los ojos durante un momento 

\- Lo siento - dijo - mañana recogeré mis cosas. En cuanto acabe el rodaje anunciaré mi retirada de la serie. Despacio, soltó los brazos de Jensen y se separó de su amigo. Le miró una ultima vez, Jensen seguía allí, callado e inmóvil. Jared se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Jensen permaneció inmóvil aún después de que Jared se hubiera marchado. Su cerebro era incapaz de procesar todo aquello que había pasado. Una gran cantidad de emociones, golpeaban su mente aún aturdida. Se separó despacio de la pared, girándose a mirarla, sorprendido de que estuviera ahí, como si no comprendiera que era lo que le había estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo. Avanzó unos pasos frotándose la cara con la mano, deslizándola hasta su nuca, para subir después por su corto cabello, siguiendo el camino hacia su frente y de nuevo de vuelta. Se quedó allí parado, sus ojos se movían desconcertados sin fijarse en nada en concreto. 

No daba crédito a la rapidez con la que todo había pasado. En un momento estaba tranquilamente recogiendo unas cosas que necesitaba, y lo siguiente fue encontrarse a Jared y Daneel en el salón, y luego… luego todo fue un caos. Jared arrastrando a Daneel, él intentando detenerlo, el puñetazo, y tras eso, aquel enfrentamiento con su amigo. La imagen de Jared gritándole furioso, con aquella angustia que sus ojos grises le dejaban entrever le golpeó con fuerza. Su amigo parecía destrozado y muy a su pesar, sabía que era culpa suya. Se había comportado como un imbécil durante todo este tiempo,~ ¡pero, es que estaba asustado!~. 

Sí, ahora lo sabía, la verdad atravesó su conciencia como una certera flecha. Notó ese miedo, recorriendo la espalda, en cuanto sintió los cálidos labios de Jared junto a los suyos, hace solo unos momentos. Porque… Dios!, lo que había sentido durante aquel breve instante, había hecho tambalear todo su ser, y ahora, no era capaz de asimilar todo aquello.   
Jensen seguía caminando, arriba y abajo, desde la entrada al inicio de la escalera. Miró hacia arriba y un nuevo recuerdo le asaltó de repente. Jared había dicho que se iba. No, no, no… aquello no estaba bien, aquello no estaba nada bien. 

Jensen se sentó en uno de los escalones, sus manos se deslizaban crispadas por sus muslos. Su pierna derecha comenzó a moverse, de arriba a abajo de forma nerviosa. Jared no podía irse… Jensen apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos y se centró en respirar. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos, era un ataque de ansiedad. Se concedió unos minutos, masajeándose las sienes con sus dedos. Tenía que hablar con Jared, no sabía lo que sentía, necesitaría tiempo para pensar eso, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no quería perder a su amigo, no quería que Jared se fuera. La sola idea de que aquello pudiera pasar, le angustiaba sobremanera. Se tomó unos minutos para serenarse y sujetando la barandilla, tomó impulso para levantarse. En un instante estaba frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Jared.

Jared había corrido a encerrarse en su cuarto. Todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, le había hecho tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida. Jensen jamás le correspondería, ni tampoco le perdonaría lo que le había hecho y él, ya no podía soportarlo más. Aquella situación no era sana para él, no podía seguir enganchado de aquella manera, a algo, que estaba claro que no tenía futuro. Se hacía daño él y se lo hacía a su amigo; y eso, era lo que menos quería en este mundo. Además, también tenía miedo, miedo de lo que aquellos sentimientos le estaban obligando a hacer. 

Recordaba como había arrastrado a aquella chica por la casa, como la había amenazado. Vale que ella se lo merecía, desde luego era una arpía, pero él no era así, nunca se imaginó que pudiera comportarse de esa manera, y eso le apenaba. Por todo eso, lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse, marcharse del todo, sabía que no podría superar aquello si permanecía cerca de Jensen, así que, presentaría su dimisión y se iría lejos de allí. Volvería a casa, al menos, por una temporada. Sabía que su dimisión iba a ocasionar un gran revuelo, y se entristeció pensando en dejar de ver a toda aquella gente, con la que había compartido tantas cosas durante aquellos cuatro años, pero sabía que no tendría fuerzas para seguir y al fin y al cabo, estaba prácticamente claro, que la serie no continuaría mas que otra temporada. Así que no se iba a echar atrás.

Jared pensaba en todo esto, mientras permanecía acostado, hecho un ovillo en su cama, sus ojos miraban perdidos, a través del cristal de la ventana, por el que se colaban sombras difuminadas, provocadas por las ramas de los arboles, iluminadas por las farolas de la calle. Su enorme cuerpo, se estremecía por los temblores le que acuciaban después de tanta tensión durante la pelea. Sentía todo el cuerpo agarrotado y dolorido. Estiró la mano para alcanzar la colcha que estaba a su lado y se cubrió con ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. ~ Tienes que intentar relajarte ~, pensó. Y en ese momento, sintió golpear su puerta.

Jensen se tomó un minuto frente a la puerta de su amigo. Tenía que tener claro que iba a decirle. ~ No puedes cagarla más, tío ~, pensó. Tomó aire profundamente y lo exhaló con fuerza por la nariz. Levantó la mano y golpeó con el nudillo la blanca superficie de la puerta. Contó hasta tres y posó su mano en la manilla, empujando hacia abajo y hacia el interior.   
\- Jay… puedo pasar? - preguntó. La voz le salió rasposa y ronca. Tragó saliva mientras asomaba la cabeza al interior de la habitación. Su amigo no le respondió, pero notó como se encogía más en la cama. Dudó un momento pero hizo acopio de valor y pasó dentro. Cerró la puerta despacio tras de sí. Un movimiento de tensión se adivinó en los hombros de Jared bajo la colcha. 

El castaño seguía en silencio. Jensen echó los brazos hacia atrás, apoyando las palmas en la puerta y recostándo la espalda sobre ella. Con la cabeza gacha susurró a su amigo. ~ Jay, yo… necesito hablar contigo… ~.  
Jensen esperó, pero viendo que su amigo no pensaba contestar decidió continuar. ~ Lo siento…, tienes razón, soy un imbécil. Me he comportado como un idiota, pero Jared, no quiero que te vayas... ~ la voz de Jensen sonaba temblorosa. 

Jared parpadeó un instante y se giró a ver a su amigo. Estaba allí, de pie, apoyado en la puerta, mirando a algún punto de la alfombra entre sus pies y la cama. La escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, solo dejaba ver la mitad de su rostro, el resto permanecía enmarcado en sombras. Jensen levantó el rostro al notar que se había girado y el castaño advirtió un pozo profundo de tristeza en sus ojos. 

~ Jared, no quiero que te vayas ~ repitió. ~ Por favor, no lo hagas. Eres muy importante para mí.  
Jared se incorporo sobre su codo, mirando intensamente a su amigo. Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Que significaba aquello? El pensaba que Jensen le quería bien lejos. Un atisbo de esperanza anidó en su pecho, pero no lo dejó avanzar. No podía ilusionarse para luego volver a quedar hecho añicos. Así que se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado, al borde de la cama, frente a su amigo.

\- Tengo que hacerlo Jensen, ya no puedo soportar más esto. No puedo controlar lo que siento, y eso, me hace daño. Y sé, que tú también lo pasas mal por mi culpa. No puedo permitir que esto siga pasando. No es justo para ninguno. - Jared sentía la emoción agarrándose a su garganta y volvió a quedar en silencio, mientras apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse.

-Solo necesito tiempo… - musitó el rubio.  
~ Como?~ los ojos de Jared se abrieron sorprendidos ante aquella frase. ~ Cómo que tiempo? ~ . De qué estaba hablando su amigo? Jared miró inquisitivamente a los ojos de su amigo. El rubio bajó de nuevo la mirada a la alfombra.  
\- A qué te refieres con tiempo? - dijo con voz cauta y recelosa - Tiempo para qué?

Jensen le miró un instante, parecía avergonzado. Sus manos pasaron a colocarse por delante de su estómago, entrelazando sus dedos y frotando con el pulgar de la mano derecha la palma de la izquierda, en un gesto nervioso y preocupado. De nuevo su mirada regresó a la alfombra.

\- Estoy asustado Jared…, estoy muerto de miedo tío..- cruzó un instante la mirada con su amigo y el castaño pudo ver sus ojos empañados por la humedad. Jared no sabía cómo procesar aquella información, tampoco sabía qué decir, así que optó por hacer un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, esperando con él, dar pie a que su amigo siguiera explicándose.

\- Yo, estoy confuso Jared. Cuando me besaste antes… Joder..., Dios!... Te juro que sentí cosas, cosas que no puedo explicar… - Jensen negaba, girando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Jared seguía escuchando sin mover un músculo. Sus manos apretando con firmeza el borde del colchón. No se atrevía ni a respirar.   
\- No sé lo que siento Jay. No tengo ni idea de que es todo esto y eso me asusta. Me asusta mucho. Necesito ese tiempo, necesito aclararme... - Jensen miró hacia arriba, parpadeando rápidamente para contener las lágrimas provocadas por el nerviosismo que agitaba su cuerpo. 

\- Joder tío!... A mí no me gustan los hombres, sabes? - miró a Jared con algo de rabia, pero su amigo también vio en aquella mirada, la súplica, la callada petición de comprensión. Jared volvió a asentir con la cabeza.  
\- Sé que no es justo que te esté pidiendo esto, no quiero darte una esperanza, que a lo mejor no soy capaz de cumplir. Pero por favor, no te vayas, porque si de algo estoy seguro, es de que no quiero perder todo lo que hemos tenido hasta ahora. 

Jensen miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa forzada. Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Ahora solo dependía de la decisión de Jared. Su amigo estaba callado, mirándole fijamente, por las líneas tensas de su rostro, Jensen pensaba, que estaba tratando de evaluar la respuesta. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, y una enorme presión atenazaba sus pulmones, hasta tal punto, que casi no podía respirar. 

\- Está bien..- dijo Jared serio.

Jensen notó como sus pulmones se llenaban de nuevo. Sus manos cayeron a los lados, secándose el sudor que las recorría en los costados de sus muslos. Avanzó un paso hacia Jared pero luego vaciló. Miró tímidamente a su amigo. - Gracias..- dijo en voz baja. Acto seguido, se giró y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9 

Jensen despertó temprano aquella mañana. Los tímidos rayos de sol, empezaban a iluminar parte de la habitación, llenándola de suaves colores anaranjados. Se sentía aún algo cansado y perezoso, pero por fin, tras mucho tiempo, había conseguido dormir varias horas seguidas con tranquilidad. No es que todo se hubiera solucionado en su vida, por supuesto, pero haberse sincerado consigo mismo, le daba cierto tipo de calma. Ahora debería centrarse, “solo”, en reordenar las piezas del puzzle que era ahora su vida. ~ Poco a poco, chaval ~. 

Jensen se levantó con energía, tomo una ducha y se puso algo cómodo. Anoche, con todo el lío, en lo menos que había pensado era en cenar, y ahora, su estómago, rugía furioso por las más de dieciocho horas que llevaba sin alimentar. Bajó a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Conectó la cafetera y puso en marcha unos huevos y algo de bacon en la sartén, realmente tenía hambre. Mientras estos terminaban de hacerse, coloco cuatro rebanadas de pan en el tostador. Cuando todo estuvo listo y ya estaba preparando la mesa, Jared apareció por el marco de la puerta.

\- Eh! - dijo - Huele bien….   
\- Eh!, hola - Jensen le miró con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. - Sírvete tío. Me moría de hambre..  
Jared le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a servirse un poco de todo en un plato. Se calentó un poco de leche para el café, ya que Jensen lo tomaba solo y cuando lo tuvo todo listo, se dirigió a la mesa, donde su amigo ya estaba sentado. Se sentó frente al rubio y durante un tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

\- Jensen, yo.., siento lo de anoche.. - comenzó a decir el más alto.  
\- No Jay..., lo que pasó, pasó. Vamos a dejarlo así, vale?. - Jensen se revolvía nervioso en su asiento. - No más disculpas.  
\- Pero te golpeé! no debí hacerlo.- Jared miro el labio abierto e hinchado de su amigo.  
\- Me lo merecía…, déjalo estar. Lo que no se es como se lo voy a explicar a Manners…. Creo que van a tener que cambiar el guión, le va a dar un ataque - dijo riéndose y mirando a su amigo divertido.

Jared miró a su amigo algo avergonzado, al ver la expresión alegre de sus ojos, el también empezó a reírse. - Te va a matar! No había enfrentamientos previstos esta semana - dijo divertido.  
\- Ah, no, no, no. Si se pone violento, diré que es culpa tuya - dijo lanzándole un trozo de pan a la cara.  
\- Traidor! No serás capaz. - A estas alturas, los dos reían y bromeaban, mientras intentaban desayunar.

El momento pasó entre risas, los dos por fin relajados después de tanto tiempo, todo estuvo bien hasta que el teléfono de Jensen sonó. El rubio lo sacó del bolsillo, y su cara mudó de repente al ver el identificador de llamada. Se quedó mirándolo durante un momento, hasta que su dedo se deslizó por el botón de rechazar la llamada. Jared le miró con el ceño fruncido. 

\- Danneel? - preguntó. Jensen alzo la mirada del teléfono con expresión culpable.   
\- Yo…, lo siento - dijo mientras se levantaba, recogiendo algunas cosas de la mesa y llevándolas a la pila. - Tengo que irme.. - se giró lo justo para ver a su amigo asentir seriamente. Le dirigió una sonrisa forzada y salió de la cocina para subir a su habitación. 

Jared seguía en la mesa. Por un momento se había olvidado de todo, durante un rato habían vuelto a ser los mismos de siempre. Estaba esperanzado, después de lo que Jensen le había dicho anoche en su habitación, y se había olvidado de que aún quedaban muchas cosas pendientes. Jensen le había dicho que sentía algo, pero también le había dicho que no sabía qué. Ahora, tras la llamada de aquella mujer, viendo como Jensen se iba, todas sus dudas regresaban con fuerza. Entendía que su amigo debía aclarar sus ideas, necesitaba tiempo y él se lo iba a dar, pero ahora que la esperanza había anidado en su pecho, tenía más miedo que nunca, de perder aquella batalla.

Jensen subió a vestirse. Había llamado a Danneel, que estaba furiosa, tanto por lo ocurrido la noche anterior como porque no hubiera tenido la decencia de llamarla. La calmó como pudo y quedó con ella para comer. Joder, ni se había acordado de ella. Suspiró cansado mientras se calzaba. No sabía que iba a decirle, todas sus dudas le asaltaban de nuevo. No podría ser todo tan fácil como era antes?  
Antes de salir de casa, se despidió de Jay. La inseguridad que le transmitió la mirada de su amigo le hizo sentir mal, él intentó tranquilizarle con una sonrisa.

En el coche, camino del hotel, Jensen decidió que tenía que dejarlo con Danneel. Independientemente de lo que sintiera o no por Jared, en realidad, él sabía que aquella relación, había surgido forzada por la situación que estaba viviendo con su amigo, y que en circunstancias normales, no hubiera pasado de un par de fines de semana. No quería hacer daño a la chica, la verdad es que últimamente estaba siendo un capullo con todo el mundo, pero necesitaba centrarse en sus sentimientos, y estar dentro de una relación, no ayudaba en nada. Ahora lo difícil, seria decírselo. 

 

Al llegar al hotel y pedir en recepción que la avisaran, el empleado le comunicó que Danneel pedía que subiera. Dio las gracias por el mensaje y con un fuerte suspiro se encaminó al ascensor. Había esperado no estar con ella a solas, por eso la invitó a comer, esperaba que el estar en un sitio público, contuviera el genio que sabía que la chica tenía. Ahora sus esperanzas se habían ido al traste. 

Tocó la puerta y oyó el taconeo de los zapatos de la chica encaminándose a la puerta. Danneel abrió con el ceño fruncido. La chica vestía una blusa blanca, sin mangas, con un pronunciado escote en V; una falda negra ajustada y muy, muy corta, para continuar con unos elegantes zapatos de tacón también negros. Danneel estaba terminado de colocarse unos pendientes de plata, finos y largos, cuando se movió a un lado para dejar pasar a Jensen. Este pasó hasta el centro de la habitación, procurando mantener la distancia.

\- Estás lista? - pregunto inocentemente, sin mirarla. La chica le miró ceñuda.   
\- Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? - Dijo amenazadoramente - Ayer, el animal de tú amigo, me echa de tú casa a rastras y tú no dices nada? Por no decir que aún estoy esperando que me llames para preguntar como estoy - continuó subiendo el tono.

\- Mira Dan, ya te dije antes que lo siento. Jared es mi amigo, llevamos un tiempo mal y bueno… todo fue un malentendido, vale?- respondió en tono cansado. Pero la chica no estaba por dejarlo estar.  
\- Malentendido?!, tú te estás oyendo? Ese tío está loco! Aún tengo las marcas de su mano en mi brazo!. No entiendo cómo puedes anteponer tu amigo a tu novia… - Danneel estaba cada vez más cerca, encarándole, furiosa por no tener la respuesta que esperaba de su pareja.  
Jensen cerró los ojos cansado, estaba allí, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, escuchando a aquella mujer, reclamándole una y otra vez. Y se estaba cansando. No quería hacerlo así, pero no le estaba dando muchas opciones.

\- Dan, tenemos que hablar.. - aquello hizo disparar todas las alarmas de la chica, que calló de inmediato, mirando fijamente a Jensen.  
El chico dio un paso adelante y alzó la mano hasta el hombro de la chica, bajando por el brazo hasta el codo, acariciándolo. 

\- Lo siento, eres una mujer maravillosa, pero…  
\- No!, no lo digas… - le interrumpió la chica.  
\- Dan…, estoy pasando unos momentos difíciles, necesito aclarar algunas cosas y para eso, necesito estar solo. De verdad que lo siento mucho..

La chica le miró con furia, sacudió su brazo con violencia y apartó la mano de Jensen.  
\- Ha sido él, no? - le increpó con rabia - Ese maldito amigo tuyo, te ha enredado en sus redes, cierto? - la chica estaba desencajada, le gritaba con los brazos en jarras, todo su cuerpo temblando por la ira.  
\- No sé de qué estás hablando… - dijo Jensen receloso - Haz el favor de calmarte..

\- Que me calme??!!, no estoy ciega Jensen…, ese desgraciado se muere por tus huesos y tú le estás dando pie. Pero te voy a decir algo, él no va a poder darte nunca lo que yo te doy!! - la chica continuó hablando a la vez que se acercaba al rubio, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa y obligándoles a inclinarse.   
\- Él no te va a dar esto… - Danneel apretó sus labios a los de Jensen, se movió por ellos, presionando con ansia, atrapando los otros entre los suyos, lamiéndolos con su lengua. Deslizó una mano por el pecho del chico, acariciándolo y bajó su otra mano hasta su entrepierna, apretándola en su mano posesivamente.

Jensen tardó un minuto en reaccionar, sujetó las muñecas de la chica y se las subió hasta el pecho, a la vez que ejercía sobre ella la fuerza necesaria para apartarla. - NO! - Danneel se resistió, pero él la sujetó hasta que pareció darse por vencida. - Tengo que irme, lo siento. Adiós Danneel… - Y diciendo esto se dirigió a la puerta y salió lo mas rápido que pudo. Al cerrar la puerta, mientras se dirigía al ascensor, aún podía oír los gritos despectivos que la chica le dedicaba. Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, se dio el lujo de respirar tranquilo.

Mientras se dirigía a casa, se dio cuenta de que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa en que pensar. Jared…  
Lo que había sentido la noche anterior, había descolocado todos su cimientos. El jamás había sentido ningún tipo de atracción hacia un hombre, nada!, y por supuesto, jamás había pensado en su amigo de aquella manera. Por lo tanto… ~ Qué es lo que me pasa? ~ Se preguntaba.

Se sentía abrumado por los sentimientos que su amigo le provocaba, pero no solo por eso. En el supuesto caso de que se decidiera a dar un paso adelante; cosa que ahora, no le parecía tan extraña, aquello implicaba otras muchas cosas que tenía que tener en cuenta. Desde cómo sería su relación, (por Dios!, no lo había pensado..., joder!, nunca había imaginado tener sexo con un tío), a todas las consecuencias que tendría sobre su vida. Cómo afectaría todo a sus familias, a sus carreras..., ellos eran personajes públicos y no podían actuar a la ligera. Todas estas eran cosas que le preocupaban y tenía que pensarlas muy, muy bien.

Cuando llegó a casa Jared estaba en el jardín de atrás con los perros. Se dirigió a la nevera y cogió dos cervezas. Miró a su amigo desde la cristalera antes de salir. Jared portaba una amplia sonrisa y reía feliz mientras sostenía en alto un juguete, provocando a los perros para que saltaran. 

Tenía el pelo alborotado, el brillo del sol provocaba destellos en él cuando se movía. Llevaba una camiseta gris de manga corta con el cuello en v, que se ceñía a los músculos de su pecho, el fuerte brazo, elevado para sostener aquel juguete, hacia que ésta se levantara y dejara entrever parte de la piel de su estómago, firme y liso y el inicio de la depresión del hueso de su cadera, que se perdía por la cinturilla de unos gastados vaqueros. Inconscientemente Jensen mordió su labio inferior. 

Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, le gustaba sentir el frescor del césped en los pies, y salió al jardín. En el momento en que lo hacía, Jared caía de culo empujado por los perros. El muchacho reía feliz, sentado en el suelo, intentando quitárselos de encima. Cuando notó su presencia, giró a mirarle, y aquella sonrisa que su amigo portaba, le quitó el aliento. Jensen tragó duro y caminó hacia Jared ofreciéndole la cerveza. 

Este lanzó el muñeco a los perros para alejarlos y estiró el brazo para coger la botella que le ofrecía su amigo. Jensen se la dio y volvió hacia la casa, para sentarse en los escalones del porche trasero. Hizo un gesto de brindis hacia su amigo y pegó un largo trago. Jared le imitó. Se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno en su sitio. Jensen miraba a los perros jugando y de vez en cuando alguna rápida mirada al castaño. Este le miraba curioso, pero no dijo nada. Jared continuó lanzando aquel juguete a los perros que no se cansaban.

\- Lo he dejado con Danneel.. - escuchó decir al rubio.

Jared paró lo que estaba haciendo, Sadie, mordía el juguete en su mano, tironeando. El chico lo soltó y los perros se fueron. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo fijamente, sintió un vuelco en su pecho con la noticia. Jensen le miraba con el ceño algo fruncido por el sol, sus ojos parecían buscar su aprobación, lo cual le sorprendió. Jared se sentó llevando sus rodillas hacia arriba, con los brazos estirados hacia delante apoyados en ellas. Giraba la botella entre sus manos, mientras miraba más allá de ella. Después de un momento, giró la cabeza hacia su amigo y asintió con ella. Jensen le devolvió el gesto y dio otro trago a su bebida. Los dos permanecieron allí, hablando, hasta que la luz del día les abandonó.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Los días fueron pasando y la normalidad entre los amigos volvió a instaurarse. Ambos lo agradecían en silencio. Jared, liberado de la tensión de tener que ocultar todos aquellos sentimientos, había recuperado peso y mejorado visiblemente su aspecto físico. Aún estaba nervioso por lo que Jensen pudiera decidir, pero al menos, podía disfrutar de la compañía de su amigo como antes. 

Habían vuelto las bromas, las tardes viendo pelis o algún partido, y el ambiente se había relajado, tanto en casa como en el trabajo. Cosa que todo el equipo agradecía, porque había sido muy duro lidiar con aquellos dos cabezotas. Cómo se suponía que iban a representar aquella fuerte unión entre hermanos, si aquellos dos idiotas no se hablaban? Gracias a Dios y por suerte para todos, eran buenos actores. Pero bueno, parece que ya no habría que preocuparse por eso.

Jensen también lo llevaba mejor, aún tenía muchas dudas, pero le sorprendía la naturalidad con que empezaba a aceptar algunos sentimientos que en otro momento le hubieran trastocado. 

Aquella tarde estaban los dos en la caravana de Jensen, jugando unas partidas a la Wii, mientras esperaban a que anocheciera, ya que tenían que rodar unas escenas nocturnas. Habían terminado de jugar la última partida y Jared se estaba metiendo con él, muerto de la risa, porque le había apaleado durante las tres últimas rondas. Jensen se levantó del sofá, mentándole antepasados que ya debían estar muertos hace años (cosa, que solo hizo reír más al castaño), y se dirigió a la nevera buscando algo de beber. 

Lanzó una de las botellas a su amigo que la cogió al vuelo, aún con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Abrió la suya y se sentó en el otro sillón, de frente a Jared. El castaño noto los ojos de su amigo clavarse en él, parecía querer preguntar algo, pero no acababa de decidirse. El rostro de Jensen lucía concentrado y pensativo. Jared se enderezó un poco y le devolvió una mirada interrogante al rubio. Al final, este pareció decidirse.

\- Cuándo te diste cuenta?... - se revolvió nervioso en el sillón - de que te gustan los tíos y eso... - terminó de decir, en un murmullo casi inaudible.  
Jared, se puso algo más serio, pero contestó con rapidez, mirando directamente, a los ojos de su amigo. - A mí no me gustan los hombres. Solamente me gustas tú.

Jensen enarcó una ceja sorprendido. Quedó pensativo durante un rato más, en el que Jared se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente observándole y dándole su tiempo.  
\- Por qué? - preguntó de nuevo el rubio. De verdad que no alcanzaba a comprender, si su amigo no era gay, ¿por qué se había iniciado todo aquello? Ya sabía que era un poco infantil de su parte, más cuando él estaba empezando a sentir cosas y evidentemente tampoco era gay. Pero él pensaba, que si se sentía así, había sido correspondiendo a los sentimientos que su amigo le había expresado. Y lo que quería saber era que si él, no le había dado ningún pie a su amigo, cómo había llegado éste a tener esos sentimientos hacia él.  
Jared se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa algo melancólica contestó a su amigo.

\- No lo sé…, simplemente pasó - dijo mirando a Jensen, que seguía con la vista fija en él. - No sé, que quieres que te diga - continuó - no fue algo que esperara, ni siquiera algo que hubiera imaginado alguna vez. No sé si es por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, por la confianza tan grande que siempre hemos tenido el uno con el otro... - siguió diciendo. - Jensen..., no lo sé… Solo sé que un día, te hiciste imprescindible para mí, necesitaba estar a tu lado todo el tiempo posible, porque si no te veía, si no te sentía cerca, me faltaba el aire... - el castaño siguió hablando, mientras bajaba la mirada algo avergonzado - Yo también tengo miedo Jen…, no creas que no luché contra esto, que no lo negué una y mil veces. Me dije que era algo temporal, algún tipo de crisis o algo así. Que encontraría una chica…, mil excusas! Pero sigo aquí y sigo sintiendo lo mismo… - Jared levantó ahora la mirada para encontrarse con la de su amigo - Siento haberte puesto en esta situación, lo siento de veras.

\- No lo sientas, no es culpa tuya...- musitó Jensen, bajando la cabeza y apartando la mirada de los ojos de su amigo, que ahora mismo, sentía que le abrasaban. El rubio miraba la botella entre sus manos, pensando en todo lo que Jared había dicho, la llevó a sus labios y dio un largo trago.

\- Así que no tienes experiencia? - preguntó de nuevo, entre serio y preocupado.  
\- No - dijo Jared tranquilo.  
\- Dios! - respondió con una media sonrisa y tono de burla - si esto sigue adelante, seremos dos vírgenes patéticos - término mientras empezaba a reírse. Jared le miró en un primer momento sorprendido, luego puso cara de ofendido durante un minuto, para después acompañar a su amigo en las risas. En ese momento, unos golpes en la puerta, les indicaron que ya era hora de volver al trabajo. Jared salió primero, mientras Jensen palmeaba su hombro a la vez que bajaba los cuatro escalones del tráiler. Ambos aún con una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

Jared tuvo que marcharse unos días a San Antonio. Su padre había sufrido un pequeño amago de infarto y el castaño se había cogido unos días, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Jensen se sorprendió a sí mismo, acusando la ausencia de su amigo, mucho más de lo que pensaba. Quería llamarlo y hablar con él. Desde luego que le había mandado un mensaje preguntando por su padre, al cual, el otro había contestado, respondiendo que todo iba bien y que en un par de días le darían el alta. Que él esperaría hasta dejarle bien atendido en casa y entonces regresaría.   
Pero lo que quería realmente era escucharle. 

Estaba tirado en el sofá en ese momento, las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, mientras recostaba la espalda en el respaldo, con un brazo sobre este y el otro sosteniendo una cerveza en su regazo. Miraba un partido en la tele, al cual estaba prestando poca atención. Sus pensamientos viajaron a hace unos días atrás. Estaban rodando varias escenas ese día, del episodio que se iba a titular, “Sex & Violence”. 

La primera escena que rodaban, era una de las del final del capítulo, el set representaba una de aquellas tantas habitaciones de motel, que los dos hermanos frecuentaban. Esta era particularmente horrible, a veces pensaba, si de verdad existían lugares así. Paredes negras, llenas de leones rojos enfrentados, de esos que salen en los escudos medievales, un biombo negro y lámparas con tulipas rojas. 

Él tenía que esperar a que Jared entrara y luego sujetarle por la espalda, amenazándole con un cuchillo en el cuello. Cuando el director dio la orden para comenzar, todos estaban listos. Jared entró y él le agarró con fuerza, tirando de él hacia atrás, pasando una mano por su cuello sujetándolo a la altura del pecho, y con la otra pegando el cuchillo a su garganta. La espalda de Jensen estaba pegada a la pared y sobre su pecho, la espalda de su amigo, que le sujetaba de ambas muñecas, a la vez que se retorcía intentando liberarse.

Tenía su cara pegada a la de Jared, desde tan cerca, podía notar el aroma de su colonia y un poco por debajo de este, el de su piel. Esto provocó en ciertas partes de la anatomía de Jensen una respuesta, que él desde luego no esperaba. Se sorprendió tanto que soltó a Jared, echando a perder la toma. Necesitaron otras tres, ya que no conseguía concentrarse, primero por la excitación que ahora mismo portaba, y segundo por la vergüenza de que su amigo, ahora tan cerca, y luego el resto del equipo, se dieran cuenta. Para nada ayudaba además, que el actor que hacía de villano en ese momento, se acercará susurrándole al oído, ordenándole hacer un corte en el cuello de Sam. Aquello disparó la imaginación de Jensen a límites insospechados. 

Después de que lo soltara, los hermanos tenían una confrontación, en la que se echaban distintas cosas a la cara, para luego acabar a golpes por toda la habitación. Era algo muy intenso, para lo que tuvo que emplear una gran carga emocional sobre su personaje. En algunos momentos sintió como si los sentimientos de Dean hacia Sam, se entremezclaran con los suyos hacia Jared. 

Mientras tenía en frente a su amigo, durante aquella discusión, recitando su parte del guión, no podía apartar la vista de su rostro. Aquella imagen, le venía ahora a la memoria, veía esos ojos grises y brillantes, con una mirada sarcástica, que desafiaba al personaje que tenía en frente, el flequillo cayendo por el lado derecho de su frente, esos finos labios, apretados, con la comisura izquierda algo levantada, ofreciendo una sonrisa burlesca. La falsa sangre corría por su cuello, todo esto le daba un aire rudo y salvaje. Ese recuerdo, le hizo ahora, removerse nervioso en el sofá.

El resto del día no le había ido mejor, los agarres y empujones en la pelea, no habían contribuido en nada a mejorar su estado y el colmo llegó por la tarde. El había terminado de rodar, pero esperaba a que Jared terminara para volver juntos a casa, así que decidió quedarse a ver el rodaje. Su amigo tenía que rodar una escena corta, en la que tenía que grabar un encuentro con una de las estrellas invitadas del capítulo. 

Jared lucía realmente guapo, (“guapo”, en serio había pensado en eso?). Llevaba unos pantalones de traje, de un azul oscuro, casi negro. Una camisa blanca, arremangada hasta los codos, con el cuello abierto y el nudo de la corbata corrido. Estaba sentado al borde de un escritorio, de lo que se suponía que era un despacho médico, y tomaba un vaso de whisky de la mano de la otra actriz, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. 

La chica rozó con sus dedos los de Jared, y Jensen notó como toda su espalda se tensaba. La cosa fue a peor cuando ella se situó entre sus piernas, susurrándole al oído, para luego pasar a besarlo a la vez que lo desnudaba. Ver como la empujaba contra los cristales de la oficina, terminó de trastocarlo. Salió del set cabreado y con un calentón de mil demonios. Durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa no dijo ni una palabra, a pesar de la insistencia de Jared, que no tenía ni idea de qué iba la cosa.

 

Tres días después, Jared estaba de regreso en Vancouver. Le habían venido bien unos días en casa, a pesar de que no era la mejor situación, pero ver a sus padres y a sus hermanos, le había recargado las pilas. No había hablado con Jensen en este tiempo, nada más que algún que otro mensaje esporádico, preguntándole qué tal le iba todo, pero hace tres días, el sonido de la alarma de mensaje de su móvil, le despertó a las dos y pico de la mañana. Alcanzó con su mano el maldito aparato de la mesilla y con los ojos entrecerrados, para no cegarse con la brillante luz de la pantalla, logró ver un “Te echo de menos…”, que le dejó sin sueño el resto de la noche, intentando averiguar qué podía significar, ya que no hubo más señales de su amigo.

Pensaba en todo esto, mientras el taxi le llevaba desde el aeropuerto a casa. Después de entrar en la casa y tras quitarse a los perros de encima, con unas cuantas caricias, se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba escuchando movimiento. Dejó la maleta en la puerta y pasó dentro de la estancia. Jensen estaba cocinando, tenía un par de sartenes en el fuego y la vista fija en ellas. Jared paró un momento para contemplarle. ~ Es tan perfecto, que debería estar prohibido ~ pensó a la vez que contenía un gemido. 

Su amigo estaba allí de pie, removiendo el contenido de una de las sartenes, tenía el corto y rubio cabello, de punta y desordenado. Llevaba un jersey fino de lana negro, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho y a sus hombros, marcando las líneas de los músculos. Llevaba las mangas subidas hasta la mitad de sus fuertes antebrazos. El acto de remover, de una a otra sartén, hacia que su cintura y su cadera vibraran casi imperceptiblemente, dentro de unos vaqueros azules, gastados y rotos, que para no mentir, le hacían un culo perfecto. Sus pies, como siempre solía pasar en casa, estaban descalzos. 

Jensen se percató de su presencia y le miró sonriente. Dejó un momento lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a abrazarlo. - Eh tío... - dijo - llegaste pronto.   
Jared se dejó abrazar por su amigo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al notar su pecho pegado al suyo. Respondió el gesto, rodeando la espalda de Jensen con sus brazos. Al separarse, Jared pensó que su amigo, quizás, había alargado el gesto, un poco más de lo que sería normal. O, a lo mejor, era lo que él quería pensar, ya que Jensen estaba de nuevo, pendiente de sus sartenes.

\- Estaba preparando algo de cena - la voz de su amigo le sacó de sus divagaciones - porque no subes y te refrescas? Todavía tardo un rato.  
\- Claro, genial! - contestó Jared, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa a su amigo, que pareció sonrojarse. Jared subió a su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida, después de deshacer la maleta. Se puso una camiseta negra, de cuello de pico, de manga larga, que también remango ligeramente. Unos cómodos pantalones de chándal y unas sandalias. Desistió de secarse el pelo, no quería que se enfriara la cena, que según el olor que subía por las escaleras, debía estar de muerte. Cuando llego abajo, todo estaba listo. Había unos jugosos filetes en los platos, unas verduras salteadas y un montón de patatas fritas. El estómago de Jared empezó a rugir. 

\- Tío, esto tiene una pinta de muerte - dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad de oreja a oreja. Jensen río mientras servía los platos. - Anda!, déjate de rollos y siéntate a comer.  
\- A sus ordenes! - contestó dramáticamente el más alto, haciéndoles reír a los dos. La cena transcurrió con Jensen preguntándole por el viaje y Jared, contándole todo sobre la enfermedad de su padre y sobre las últimas novedades de la familia Padalecki. 

Después de cenar, prepararon unos cafés y se fueron al salón para ver algo la tele. Se decidieron, para no variar por una de acción. Los dos estaban acomodados, cada uno en una esquina del sofá, con las piernas extendidas y los pies sobre la mesa, donde reposaban sendas tazas de café. Jared estaba concentrado en la pantalla, pero Jensen, no podía apartar los ojos de él. 

La luz de la pantalla del televisor, iluminaba su cara, sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de las imágenes, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa. Respiraba profundamente, tranquilo. Cada inhalación hacía subir los músculos de su pecho, que en esa postura se veían fuertes y poderosos. Sus anchos hombros estaban relajados y esas enormes manos, que tanto llamaban su atención, permanecían entrelazadas sobre su estómago.

\- Te oigo pensar desde aquí - La voz de su amigo le sobresaltó, haciéndole moverse en el sitio. - Qué te pasa? - preguntó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.  
Jensen cambió la postura, sentándose de lado frente a su amigo, algo más erguido, con una pierna flexionada en el asiento y el brazo extendido sobre el respaldo. Siguió mirando a Jared a la vez que decía: - Creo que podría hacerlo…- 

Una alarma saltó en la mente de Jared, que le hizo olvidarse inmediatamente de la película, para girarse a prestar atención a su amigo. Jensen tenía un gesto firme, sus ojos verdes parecían oscurecidos, por algún sentimiento, que Jared aún no se atrevía a calificar. - Hacer qué? - preguntó el castaño, sin darse cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración.

Jensen bajo la mirada un instante a la tapicería del sofá, cerró los ojos y exhaló el aire por la nariz con fuerza. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza y miró a los ojos de su amigo. – Esto...- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano que señalaba de su amigo a él. - Podría intentarlo contigo...

Jared tomó aire con fuerza, porque sentía que se estaba mareando. Los ojos de su amigo seguían fijos en él provocando que todo su cuerpo temblara. Se quedó totalmente quieto cuando notó la mano de su amigo en su nuca, acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla y el nacimiento de su mandíbula. Jared giró su cara automáticamente, buscando más contacto de aquella caricia. 

Jensen, notó el calor de Jared en su mano y sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Tiró de su mano haciendo que el rostro de Jared se acercara al suyo. Miraba alternativamente a su amigo, de los ojos a sus labios, que permanecían entreabiertos y expectantes. Sus narices casi se rozaban podía sentir el aliento de Jared en su boca. Subió su otra mano, sujetando la cara de su amigo, pasó el pulgar por sus labios, acariciándolos despacio, queriendo memorizar el tacto de los mismos sobre su piel. 

\- Puedo…? - preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos de su amigo. Jared tragó en seco asintiendo con la cabeza. Jensen le devolvió el gesto para luego inclinarse solo lo suficiente para posar sus labios sobre los de él. Fue un beso gentil y tentativo. Jared llevó una de sus manos al hombro de Jensen, acariciándolo hasta subir a su nuca, sujetándolo también para evitar separarse ni siquiera un milímetro. 

Los labios del rubio regresaron de nuevo algo más osados, Jared le devolvía el beso en la misma medida. Noto la lengua de Jensen recorrer todo su perímetro, abrió la boca, permitiéndole entrar. El rubio emitió gruñido de sorpresa y bajando la mano por la espalda de su compañero, la apretó, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, a la vez que su lengua penetraba su boca, recorriendo y lamiendo cada rincón que encontraba a su paso. 

Jared no se quedó atrás, enseguida enredó su lengua con la del rubio, degustando el sabor fuerte del café que aún permanecía en ella. Se besaban con ansia aunque sin prisa, explorando el uno la boca del otro, aprendiéndose mutuamente. Cuando al fin se separaron, los dos respiraban agitadamente. Jensen apoyaba la frente en la de su amigo, tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, con las manos en el cuello de Jared, acariciaba su mandíbula con los pulgares. Suspiró con fuerza.

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás… - dijo con la voz temblando.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

La alarma del móvil de Jensen sonó con fuerza. Las 4:30 de la mañana. Esos malditos horarios de rodaje le iban a matar. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos para luego pasarlas por su pelo, enredando los dedos en él. Se quedó mirando al techo. Lo había hecho, había besado a Jared y desde luego que le había gustado, le había gustado mucho. Recordarlo ahora, el roce de sus labios, el sabor de su boca hacía que un calor enorme invadiera su cuerpo. 

Habían estado así durante un rato, reconociendo y explorando cada uno al otro. No había ido más allá, por supuesto que tenía ganas y curiosidad, pero tenía que tomarse aquello con calma. No quería precipitarse y arrepentirse después. Sentía muchas cosas pero era una decisión muy importante, quería estar seguro. Así se lo expuso a Jared y su amigo había aceptado, cosa que le tranquilizó bastante. Tomó aire y se levantó de la cama, tenía que darse prisa o llegaría tarde. 

En veinte minutos estaba saliendo por la puerta. El coche del estudio ya le estaba esperando, se impulsó al asiento del todoterreno mientras saludaba a Cliff y al conductor con un gruñido que pretendía ser un buenos días, pero oye, tenía sueño y no había tomado café, no daba para más. Miró el asiento vacío a su lado y sintió nostalgia, le hubiera gustado ver a Jared antes de irse, pero él no tenía rodaje hasta después de comer.

Jared despertó sin prisas, dándose el lujo de remolonear en la cama. Le había costado dormirse a causa de la excitación de todo lo ocurrido. No se lo podía creer aun. Después de todo aquel tiempo de sinsabores y problemas por fin parecía que aquello tendría algo positivo. Vaya que sí. Jared estaba seguro de que no iba a poder quitarse aquella sonrisa idiota en mucho tiempo y eso que no habían pasado de los besos. Estaba un poco decepcionado porque Jensen había decidido dormir en su habitación. Le había pedido ir despacio y él había aceptado, pero hubiera querido sentirlo a su lado aunque solo fuera durmiendo.

En fin, tiempo al tiempo. Se dio una ducha y bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Cuando fue a buscar su taza al armario, su sonrisa idiota se ensancho aun más si era posible. Encontró la taza con un possit pegado que decía “Me gustan tus labios. J.”. No pudo reprimir una risa nerviosa. Terminó el desayuno y llamó a los perros para dar un paseo, hacia un día estupendo y aprovechó con ellos un par de horas. Últimamente no salen mucho los pobres. Durante el paseo decidió que no esperaría a las cuatro para ir al set, arreglaría un par de cosas que tenía pendientes e intentaría llegar para comer con Jensen, la verdad es que no podía esperar para verlo.

Llegó al set justo para el descanso de la comida, había tenido que correr bastante, porque con eso de haberse decidido tarde, ya iba mal de tiempo. Sonriendo se dirigió a la carpa que hacía de comedor, localizó la mesa donde estaban todos sentados y se dirigió a ella. 

\- Eh tío! - dijo Misha - Como tú por aquí tan pronto?, tienes mono? - todos en la mesa se rieron, Jared incluido.  
\- Siii…, cinco días sin verte me mata cariñito - contestó Jared mientras parpadeaba efusivamente. El coro de risas continuaba mientras Jared buscaba con la vista a su amigo sin encontrarlo por ninguna parte.  
\- Cómo está tu padre? - preguntó alguien. No sabía quién porque ya no les estaba prestando atención. Tenía como un mal presentimiento que le hacía sentir escalofríos a lo largo de su columna.  
\- Bien…, bien… - dijo distraído - Donde esta Jensen?

\- Oh! Se fue a su caravana, dijo que no vendría a comer - dijo Christopher - Estaba un poco agobiado. Hoy rodamos la escena en la que me tortura. Joder! es una escena súper intensa y lo ha hecho genial tío…, tienes que verlo - continuó diciendo el actor con cierta admiración - pero ya sabes cómo es Jensen, se mete a tope en la piel de Dean. Estaba un poco afectado.  
\- Ok, gracias. Os veo luego chicos - dijo Jared cuando ya iba a medio camino de la caravana de su amigo. 

Sería imbécil, no se había acordado. Es verdad que Jensen se metía mucho en su personaje y esta escena le preocupaba desde que les había llegado la copia del guión. Ellos siempre procuraban apoyarse en estos trabajos que les desgastaban tanto emocionalmente, pero ahora, entre tantos acontecimientos, ni se había acordado de la maldita escena.

Jared llegó a la puerta de la caravana de su amigo en pocos minutos. Intentó entrar pero estaba cerrada. - Jensen! Abre! Soy yo...- Jared escuchó los pasos de su amigo y al momento el seguro de la puerta al abrirse. Cuando la abrió su amigo ya no estaba en la puerta, pasó al interior y lo encontró caminando de arriba a abajo por la sala. Seguía vestido con la ropa de Dean, una camisa azul abierta sobre una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros rotos y unas botas. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, el rostro crispado y la mirada algo perdida. Realmente era Dean, su amigo no había conseguido desconectarse del personaje. Intentó sujetarle de un brazo pero este le esquivó para seguir caminando. 

\- Eh tío..., que pasa? - dijo Jared con suavidad. Jensen le miró nervioso, los ojos húmedos al borde de las lagrimas, todo su cuerpo temblaba.  
\- No puedo pararlo… - dijo angustiado.   
\- Vamos, vamos…, siéntate! - dijo Jared a la vez que lo empujaba hacia el sofá después de haber conseguido agarrarlo. Se sentó en la mesa que estaba frente al sofá y agarró las manos de su amigo que temblaban bajo las suyas.

\- Que no puedes parar? - Jared intentaba aparentar tranquilidad aunque estaba algo asustado del estado del rubio - Vamos Jen, respira. Por favor, me estas asustando. Las lágrimas ya corrían sin freno por las mejillas de su amigo que le miraba suplicante, con una profunda tristeza desde aquellos expresivos ojos verdes.   
\- La rabia…, la ira, el miedo…- la voz de su amigo temblaba - ha sido mucho Jay.., no puedo pararlo.  
Jared se maldijo en silencio por no haber estado con su amigo. Cogió el rostro de Jensen entre sus manos. - Mírame Jen - dijo mientras recogía sus lagrimas con el pulgar. - Mírame, por favor.

Jensen pareció centrarse en las palabras de su amigo, fijó su mirada en aquellos cambiantes ojos grises que le miraban preocupados. Sintió que podía dejarse arrastrar por ellos, perderse en la profundidad de todos aquellos sentimientos que le transmitían. Su respiración se hizo más pesada. - Jen...?- escuchó decir a su amigo. Pero él ya no quería escucharle. Solo quería…

Jensen se lanzó hacia delante, atrapando el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos. Sus labios atrapando los finos labios de Jared que retrocedió sorprendido. Durante un segundo miró los ojos del rubio, el verde de sus ojos brillaba salvaje, hambriento de deseo y de rabia. Su amigo presionó de nuevo y él no dudó en responderle. Ambas bocas se devoraban con ansia. La lengua de Jensen penetraba en su boca, deslizándola por cada rincón a su alcance, la suya empujaba contra la invasora en una batalla de dientes y saliva. 

Jensen se echó hacia atrás llevándoselo con él hasta que estuvo sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Pasó su mano tras la cabeza del rubio, enredándose en su corto cabello, tirando de él hacia atrás para obligarle a abrir más la boca. Jensen gruñó y ese sonido fue directo a la polla de Jared que pulsó excitada bajo su ropa. El castaño dominaba ahora el beso, su lengua recorría los labios del rubio atesorando cada centímetro. Atrapó el grueso labio inferior tirando de él, succionando y lamiendo para luego volver a besarlo. Dio pequeños besos por la mandíbula del rubio hasta llegar a su oído, atrapó el lóbulo entre sus labios y tiró de él. 

Jensen respiraba agitado, sentía su cuerpo temblar de deseo. Jared le estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba más. Acarició y apretó los anchos hombros de su amigo, acariciando con sus manos aquella espalda ahora arqueada sobre él. Tiró de la camiseta para poder colar sus manos por debajo. La piel de Jared se sentía caliente bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Jared gimió al sentirle y él creyó volverse loco al escucharle. Tiró de la camiseta hacia arriba, su amigo entendió la intención y se separó aunque con una protesta. Después de verse libre de la camiseta Jared se inclinó de nuevo, pero una mano es su pecho le detuvo.

\- Déjame verte…- pidió Jensen con voz ronca. Jared se echó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en las rodillas del rubio y sin dejar de mirarle. Le daba un poco de vergüenza exponerse así, pero también era jodidamente caliente. Jensen le miraba con una mezcla de deseo y adoración, veía aquellos ojos grises ahora dilatados por la excitación, las mejillas sonrosadas, la boca entreabierta. Elevo su mano hacia el rostro de su amigo, acariciando su mejilla, paseando el pulgar entre sus labios. Bajó por su cuello, acariciando la depresión marcada entre este y su clavícula, bajando por aquellos fuertes pectorales en los que destacaban los dos pezones que ya estaban endurecidos. 

Pasó sus dedos por uno de ellos, acariciándolo primero para después pellizcarlo. Jared gimió y su cuerpo saltó hacia delante haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran, provocando ahora un gemido mutuo. Jensen colocó su otra mano en la cadera del castaño sujetándole en el sitio. Siguió bajando con la otra desde el pecho de Jared hasta su estómago. - Dios…, joder! Mírate Jay…, eres tan perfecto…

Jensen se inclinó hasta que sus labios tocaron el estómago de su amigo, subió por él haciendo un camino de besos y lamidas en dirección a su pecho, Jared llevó una mano a su cabeza, sujetándole del pelo y pegándole más a él a la vez que arqueaba su espalda dándole más acceso. La lengua del rubio siguió traviesa hasta encontrar su pezón, lo lamió durante un rato para luego atraparlo entre sus dientes. Jared siseó dolorido, el rubio volvió a lamerlo, calmando así su escozor. Su boca siguió subiendo mientras sus manos se ocupaban del cinturón de Jared. 

Mordía su cuello, sintiendo su pulso en el momento que consiguió colar sus manos por la cinturilla del pantalón hasta agarrar el firme trasero de su amigo con sus manos. - Joder, Jen! -. Jared sentía que iba a desfallecer. Tiró del pelo de su amigo para poder besarlo. Un beso duro y profundo, atrapó la lengua de su amante entre sus labios y la chupó obscenamente. Los gemidos de Jensen murieron en su boca. Cuando se separaron, más que nada para poder respirar, Jared reclamó su turno para desvestir al rubio. 

\- No estamos en igualdad de condiciones..- dijo en tono burlón. Jensen retiró las manos del trasero de su amigo y se dejo hacer. Jared retiró la camisa y la camiseta con rapidez. Una profunda emoción le embargó al ver a su amigo así bajo su cuerpo. ~ Dios.. Era Jensen… Había deseado tanto aquello ~, Se quedó parado hasta que los ojos de su pareja le miraron interrogantes. Jared le mostró una sonrisa llena de deseo para luego volver a lanzarse sobre sus labios. La polla de Jensen saltó dentro de sus pantalones, el rubio la apretó en su mano buscando algo de alivio. - Déjame a mí- dijo el más alto apartando su mano. Jensen la retiró siguiendo los movimientos de su amigo, excitado. 

Jared desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y soltó los botones. El miembro duro e hinchado de su amigo pulsaba bajo la fina tela del slip. Su mano la recorrió despacio. Jensen jadeó profundo a la vez que elevaba las caderas buscando más contacto. El rubio le miraba con ojos oscurecidos llenos de deseo. Llevó sus pulgares a la cinturilla del slip y tiró de él hacia abajo llevándose también el pantalón, dejando más espacio. La polla de Jensen reposaba ahora sobre su estómago, dura y caliente, su cabeza humedecida por el líquido preseminal. 

Jared la tomó en su mano, con su pulgar extendió aquella humedad lubricándola. Jensen no le quitaba la vista de encima, Jared notaba como los dedos del rubio se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de sus muslos. Empezó a bombear despacio, fijándose en la expresión de su amigo. Confiado por su gesto de placer aumentó el ritmo a la vez que volvía a besarle. - Oh, Dios! Jay…, tan bueno… - Jensen hablaba en su boca y cada palabra que decía era una descarga sobre su polla que protestaba dolorida y presionada aún por la ropa. 

Jared empezó a moverse frotándose sobre las piernas de su amigo buscando alivio mientras seguía masturbando a su amante. Jensen se dio cuenta del problemilla del castaño y se dispuso a ayudarle. Jared gimió aliviado al sentir su polla liberada, su amigo le acariciaba de arriba a abajo con la presión justa haciendo unos giros de muñeca que le iban a fundir el cerebro. Se estaba volviendo loco, Jared escupió en su mano, apartó la mano de Jensen y tomó los dos miembros en su mano, sujetándolos con firmeza a la vez que empezó a mover sus caderas embistiendo contra su mano y contra la polla de su amigo. 

\- Oh Dios Jay!!, joder... Sigue! Dios, tan bueno…- Jensen llevó las manos al culo de su amigo, apretándolo y acercándolo más aún si fuera posible. Elevaba sus caderas al encuentro de las embestidas de Jared. Su polla estaba más dura que nunca y sentía la tensión en su estómago que le indicaba que el final estaba cerca. Buscó los labios de su amigo, besándolos con ímpetu, llevó una mano a la nuca de Jared acercándole más, mordiendo y chupando su boca indicándole a su amigo que ya no podía más. Jared le entendió, acompañó sus embestidas de unos tirones largos y firmes de su mano. 

Jensen explotó gimiendo su nombre, su semen salpicó el estómago de ambos y la mano de Jared, que no aguantó más que otro par de embestidas antes de seguir a su amigo. El orgasmo le golpeó fuerte y duro haciéndole caer sobre el pecho de su amigo. Sus pollas palpitaban entre sus cuerpos con los últimos golpes del orgasmo mientras ellos intentaban recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Jensen acariciaba lánguidamente la espalda de su amante. 

Permanecieron quietos hasta que el ritmo de sus corazones volvió a la normalidad. Jensen acarició el pelo de Jared, apartando el flequillo ahora sudado, que cubría la frente de su amigo que estaba apoyada sobre su hombro. Le miró somnoliento por el esfuerzo, acercó los labios a su frente y depositó un tierno beso.  
\- Gracias…- musitó; y cerró de nuevo los ojos intentado calmar todo lo que sentía en su pecho.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12 

Jared levantó perezoso el brazo hasta que consiguió tener a la vista el reloj de su muñeca. Se quejó con un gemido. - Uff, creo que voy a tener que moverme. Me esperan en el set en veinte minutos. - Cerró los ojos mientras se recreaba en sentir de nuevo aquellas fuertes manos acariciando su espalda. Se incorporó un poco separándose del pecho de su amigo y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios. Jensen tenía una expresión relajada y satisfecha y le sonreía de una forma que calentaba el pecho de Jared. 

El castaño miró hacia abajo evaluando el desastre en el que se habían convertido sus pechos y sus estómagos. - Creo que vas a tener que prestarme la ducha. - dijo con una mueca de incredulidad. Jensen alzó una ceja mientras seguía la mirada de su amigo comprobando por sí mismo el estado en el que se encontraban. Una profunda carcajada salió de su pecho, atrajo a su ahora amante hacia él y le besó de nuevo, profundo y despacio. - Anda ve...- dijo palmeando sus piernas para que se pusiera en movimiento. - Además…, me estás aplastando! Tío, eres enorme!

Jared se rió con ganas a la vez que se levantaba dejando así libre a su amigo. Se tambaleó un poco al sentir como las piernas le fallaban después de tanto tiempo en aquella postura. Jensen sujetó su mano con la suya para estabilizarlo. Los dos se sonrieron cómplices hasta que Jared empezó a caminar hacia el baño, llevándose la mano de Jensen con él todo lo que la distancia lo hizo posible, sintiendo su ausencia en el mismo momento en que los dedos del rubio se escurrieron entre los suyos.

Jensen permaneció sentado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. No se podía creer lo increíblemente bueno que había sido aquello. No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca con nadie y eso que no habían hecho nada más que tocarse. Solo pensar en él y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba por su cuenta. Suspiró profundo e intentó relajarse. Escuchó el agua de la ducha corriendo y una imagen vino a su mente. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. 

Se apoyó en el mueble del lavabo y observó a Jared mientras se duchaba. El agua caía sobre él mojando su pelo, haciéndolo ver más largo, pudo apreciar su ancha y musculada espalda, los pectorales ahora abultados por el movimiento de sus brazos enjabonándose, ese vientre firme y duro, de abdominales definidos y unos dorsales que descendían marcando una cintura estrecha. Sus glúteos firmes y elevados seguidos de unos muslos largos y fuertes. Jensen no pudo reprimir un gemido que llegó a oídos de Jared. 

\- Por qué no vienes aquí? - preguntó el más alto.  
Jensen río. - No cabemos ahí Jay. Además, no quiero que vengan a buscarte y tener que explicar esto.

Jared también se rió, terminó de ducharse y cerró el agua saliendo de la ducha. La imagen de Jensen le dejó parado en el sitio. El rubio estaba apoyado en el mueble del lavabo, con las manos sujetas a los bordes, Su pelo estaba revuelto y despuntado, húmedo del sudor. Sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente, divertidos, haciendo que se le marcaran aquellas pequeñas arrugas. 

Jensen sonreía travieso, con la comisura del labio elevada, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y brillantes. Su torso permanecía desnudo, húmedo y brillante por el sudor y la humedad del baño. Su pecho y sus brazos eran fuertes y su estómago firme aunque no tan definido como el suyo. Sus pantalones permanecían abiertos, sujetos a su cintura no sabía cómo, la depresión del hueso de su cadera se perdía por debajo del slip ahora visible, ligeramente abultado de nuevo por la media erección de Jensen que permanecía con las piernas cruzadas. 

Jared tragó duro mientras cubría su cintura con la toalla. Se acercó despacio a su amigo hasta estar pegado a él. Rodeo su hombros con sus brazos mientras Jensen colocaba las manos en su cintura. Jared lamió los labios del rubio que abrió la boca.

\- Sabes que esa imagen jodidamente sexy que me ofreces, me está volviendo loco? Quieres volverme loco Jensen?

Jared introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amigo lamiendo despacio, acariciando, probando. Depositó pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios, en su barbilla, en su nariz. Acaricio sus dorsales de arriba a abajo mientras lanzaba un suspiro de frustración por no poder continuar. - La ducha es tuya..., tengo que irme - con un pequeño beso y una sonrisa, salió de la habitación antes de que los temores de que viniera alguien a buscarlo se hicieran realidad.

Los días iban pasando y Jensen se sentía cada vez más seguro con todo aquello, más relajado, aunque aún le costaba dejarse llevar fuera de los momentos de excitación provocados por el sexo. Todavía no habían ido más allá de tocarse, los dos se mostraban aún inseguros en eso, bueno, sinceramente era él, el que no estaba nada seguro. Le daba miedo defraudar a su amigo. Quedaba una semana de rodaje antes de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, cada uno iría de vuelta a casa con su familia. La suya llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle y Jared estaba deseando ver a su padre para confirmar por él mismo, que todo seguía bien después de su enfermedad. Le incomodaba la idea de separarse de Jared aunque solo fuera una semana.

\- Podemos ir juntos... - comentó Jared mientras comían.  
\- Como? - Jensen levantó la vista de su plato. No sabía de qué le hablaba su amigo.  
\- Las vacaciones.., podemos ir juntos. Vamos tres días a tu casa con tu familia y tres con la mía. El día que sobra para el viaje, Dallas no está tan lejos de San Antonio. Nos lo tomamos en plan excursión, - Jared sonreía con la idea. Lo había estado pensando unos días y le parecía la mejor decisión. No quería separarse de Jensen. No ahora. Vio la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo que mudó rápidamente a una de duda. Aquello no dio buena impresión a Jared.

\- Que ocurre Jen? - preguntó receloso.  
Jensen apartó la mirada de la de su amigo a la vez que mordía su labio inferior en un gesto nervioso y preocupado.  
\- No creo que sea una buena idea Jay.  
\- Por qué no? - Jared se tensó irguiéndose en la silla, adivinando molesto por donde iban los pensamientos de su amigo.

\- No se tío...- Jensen se estaba poniendo nervioso - Qué les vamos a decir? Es raro…  
\- No tenemos porqué decirles nada. - Aunque en realidad Jared si quería contárselo a sus padres.- Ya he estado en casa de tus padres antes y tú en la mía. Por qué iba a ser diferente? - el tono del castaño cada vez más serio.  
\- Porque es diferente! ¡Joder, Jay, no te das cuenta! No íbamos a estar cómodos, yo no iba a estar cómodo.  
\- Te avergüenzas de lo nuestro? - Jared ya estaba enfadado. Enfadado y dolido.  
\- Eh? No, no Jay por favor. Entiéndeme, tú sabes cómo es mi padre. Yo aún no estoy seguro… 

Jared se levantó bruscamente de la mesa. Jensen se dio cuenta al momento de lo que había dicho. Intentó detener a su amigo sujetándolo del brazo pero éste esquivó su movimiento.  
\- Déjalo, lo entiendo - dijo en tono seco mientras salía de la cocina. Jensen se quería dar de cabezazos contra la mesa por haber sido tan idiota.  
\- Jay, por favor. Escúchame. - intentó de nuevo. Pero fue un esfuerzo inútil porque su amigo ya se había ido.

Así pasaron los tres días que faltaban hasta las vacaciones. Sin hablarse ya que Jared le evitó en todo lo posible. Incluso se marchó a San Antonio sin decirle nada. Cuando llegó el viernes de trabajar su amigo ya se había ido. Jensen se sentó abatido en el avión que le llevaba de vuelta a Dallas. Tenía que pensar cómo solucionar aquello. Aquellos días sin la cercanía de su amigo había sido una tortura y no creía poder soportarlo mucho tiempo más.

Jared sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño pero no podía ni quería evitarlo. Se sentía molesto con la actitud de Jensen. Que era lo que tanto le preocupaba, joder, no estaba diciendo de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero su familia… Además, él hubiera querido pasar el tiempo libre que tenían juntos, cuando regresaran de las vacaciones tendrían que volver a sumergirse de nuevo en aquel ritmo infernal, que la mitad de los días los dejaba tan agotados, que solo podían llegar al beso de buenas noches antes de caer rendidos en la cama. Acaso Jensen no podía entender aquello? 

Sentía remordimientos por haberse ido sin despedirse, pero su orgullo había prevalecido cuando la idea de llamar a Jensen había cruzado su mente. Además, el tampoco lo había hecho. ~ Jared, esto es infantil y estúpido ~ se dijo a sí mismo. Frunció el ceño siguiendo su propia línea de pensamiento, mientras apoyaba la frente en el cristal de la ventanilla del avión que le llevaba a San Antonio. ~ Si, soy infantil. Pero lo dicho, el tampoco ha llamado.~

El enfado de Jared se fue difuminando según avanzaba por el camino que le llevaba a casa de sus padres. Tenía ganas de verlos, estaban todos y siempre era agradable sentirse arropado por la familia. Aparco el coche en la puerta, observando que el coche de su hermano ya estaba allí también. Jeff era cirujano en Houston, había completado una exitosa y meritoria carrera que le había impulsado a la jefatura del departamento de cirugía cardiovascular en un tiempo récord, teniendo en cuenta su juventud. 

Jeff estaba casado con Claire, una bonita chica de pelo rubio y sonrisa alegre, a la que había conocido en la universidad y que ahora también ocupaba un puesto en medicina interna del mismo hospital en el que trabajaba su hermano; hacía seis meses que habían sido padres de una bebe hermosa, que Jared solo conocía por fotos. Sonrió pensando que por fin iba a conocer a su sobrinita y luego maldijo para sus adentros porque no se había acordado de comprarle nada. Tomo nota de que tendría que acercarse a algún centro comercial.

No le había dado tiempo a llegar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la figura y el rostro sonriente de su madre. - J.T. Cariño Qué alegría de que por fin estés en casa! - Jared sonrió de oreja a oreja y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre envolviéndola con fuerza y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. - Hola mama! - Su madre reía feliz a la vez que palmeaba los brazos de su hijo para que la bajara. Jared la depositó en el suelo con cuidado y dejó que hiciera su típico reconocimiento de de madre. - Estás más delgado… - dijo con disgusto. 

\- Mama.., siempre dices eso. - Jared tuvo suerte y el sermón de su madre fue interrumpido por los gritos de su hermana a la vez que bajaba por las escaleras. - Jay!! Por fin! - Megan salto a sus brazos colgándose de su cuello con fuerza.  
\- Hermanita!!! Cuando vas a dejar de crecer? Casi ni te reconozco - dijo Jared con burla. Su hermana golpeo su brazo con un mohín. - Cállate idiota! Estoy igual.  
\- Ouch! - Gimió Jared sujetándose el brazo y exagerando el gesto de dolor haciendo reír a su hermana. Su madre los miró divertida. Era bueno tener de nuevo a su familia reunida.   
\- Dejaos de tonterías y pasar al salón, están todos ahí. Yo voy a terminar la comida. 

Los dos chicos dejaron a su madre camino de la cocina y se dirigieron a la amplia estancia que hacía de salón. Su padre estaba sentado en su sillón preferido, con las gafas puestas ya que estaba leyendo el periódico. El hombre levantó la mirada y una amplia sonrisa se asomo a su rostro. - Hijo… - Jared se acercó rápidamente, para evitar que su padre se levantara, estrechándole en un fuerte abrazo. Al separarse de él, su hermano estaba esperando el turno de saludarle con un fuerte apretón de manos y un golpe en el hombro. 

\- Como estas hermanito? - Jared contestó a su hermano y paso a saludar a su cuñada que también le sonreía con el bebé en brazos. El castaño cogió a su sobrina en brazos mirándola encandilado, la bebe tenía los ojos de su hermano y el pelo rubio de su madre. Sonreía a su tío mientras enlazaba sus manitas intentando coger un sonajero que Jared sostenía. - Es preciosa chicos! - dijo con una sonrisa. Se sentía tan feliz que durante ese tiempo no se acordó de Jensen.

Jensen había pasado un mal viaje, estaba cansado ya que no consiguió dormir ni un minuto dándole vueltas al asunto de Jay. Le molestaba la actitud que había tomado, el había sido claro, no quería precipitarse. No sabía aun que era aquello que tenían, desde luego que quería a Jared, mucho, más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, pero no tenía que ver con eso. Su amigo parecía no querer entender las consecuencias de anunciar algo así a la ligera, aunque solo fuera a sus familias. Además, Jared no contaba con como era su familia. Por Dios!, el pertenecía a una familia tejana, católica practicante de arraigadas costumbres. Su padre era un hombre razonable pero estricto y el sabia con seguridad que aquello podía costarle la relación si no andaba con pies de plomo. 

Antes de decirle nada, tenía que estar seguro de poder manejar todos los argumentos para poder convencerle, o en todo caso, minimizar los daños. No quería verse en la tesitura de escoger entre Jared y su familia. Todo esto le preocupaba sobremanera y su compañero parecía no darse cuenta. No todo era tan fácil, no valía solo con quererse, el amor no podía con todo y las malas decisiones podían influir entre ellos en el futuro, y él no quería eso. El quería un futuro con Jared, uno largo y feliz y aunque pudiera parecer estúpido a los ojos de su compañero, él iba a hacer las cosas bien. Alguno tenía que ser el responsable en esta relación.

Con todos estos pensamientos en la mente y un incipiente dolor de cabeza llegó al rancho de los Ackles. Jensen bajo del coche y aspiró con fuerza, una enorme sonrisa curvo sus labios. Giro sobre sí mismo echando un vistazo general por la hacienda. El relinchar de los caballos desde los establos situados a su izquierda le reconfortó. Echaba de menos aquellos animales, adoraba montar, prácticamente había aprendido a montar antes que a caminar y no sabía cuántas horas pasó en su vida sobre las grupas de aquellas bestias, prueba de ello, sus piernas arqueadas.

Seguido de los establos, el rancho se extendía a lo largo de pastos y zonas de siembra. A su derecha unos cercados donde se soltaban y entrenaban los animales. El sol caía con justicia así que decidió entrar en casa. Se plantó sigilosamente en la puerta de la cocina donde su madre trasteaba entre el horno y los fuegos. Olía deliciosamente y el estomago de Jensen dio un vuelco de anticipación. Se dejó caer con descuido sobre el cerco de la cocina mirando la figura pequeña y delgada de su madre concentrada en sus quehaceres. 

\- Creo que va a estar todo delicioso! - dijo con una sonrisa. Su madre boto en el sitio del susto girando inmediatamente para encontrarse a su adorado hijo en la puerta. - Jensen Ross Ackles!! - dijo en tono amenazante, acercándose a él enarbolando un trapo en sus manos - No te da vergüenza asustar así a tu madre! - siguió golpeando con el trapo a su hijo, que ahora se reía a carcajadas, a la vez que su gesto de ira se transformaba en una sonrisa. Su madre rodeo con fuerza su cintura y él le beso en el pelo. - Hola mama! 

Su madre le ofreció algo de beber y le animó a sentarse con ella en la cocina mientras continuaba con los preparativos de la cena. - Donde están todos? - pregunto intrigado. Su madre le aclaro que Mac estaba en casa de unas amigas y no llegaría hasta la hora de cenar, al igual que su padre que estaba revisando unos cercados con el capataz del rancho. Josh aun tendría que trabajar un par de días más. Acababa de entrar en un reconocido despacho de abogados y ahora el trabajo le desbordaba. Jensen quedo pensativo mientras observaba a su madre. 

\- Te pasa algo hijo?. Pareces preocupado..  
\- Eh?, no. No mama, tranquila, es solo el cansancio del viaje. Creo que voy a subir a darme una ducha y cambiarme. Necesitas que te ayude con algo? - Su madre le sonrió comprensiva. - Anda ve. Aquí está todo controlado - Se acerco a su hijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla con sus dedos. Jensen arrimo mas la cara a la mano de su madre, alargando aquella reconfortante caricia, sonrió feliz y se despidió para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Jensen sonrió al entrar en su habitación. Increíblemente todo seguía igual, podría parecer que había vuelto a los diecisiete. Las paredes cubiertas de los posters de sus grupos de música favorita del momento, los trofeos de beisbol y de hípica. Fotos de él con sus hermanos, montando con su padre, de Chris y él en el colegio. Chris.. Con él era con quien tenía que hablar. Necesitaba de su amigo. Esperaba poder encontrarle esta vez, con un poco de suerte, también habría venido a Dallas a ver a sus padres. Esperaba que si, nada le vendría mejor para aclarar ideas que unas cervezas con su amigo. 

Se sentó sobre la cama mirando por la ventana, la imagen de Jared vino a su mente. Saco el móvil del bolsillo y lo miro dándole vueltas en su mano. Después de un rato lo abrió y busco la aplicación de mensajes. “Hola. Ya estás en casa?. Yo acabo de llegar al rancho. El viaje a sido largo. Sigues enfadado? Te echo de menos. J.”. Releyó el mensaje un par de veces hasta que al final le dio a la tecla de enviar. Espero la respuesta durante unos minutos pero al final se dio por vencido. Tal vez no lo hubiera visto aún. Colocó las cosas de su maleta y se fue a la ducha.

Al salir comprobó de nuevo el teléfono, no había nada. Jared seguía sin dar señales de vida lo que le molesto más de lo que quisiera admitir. Abrió la agenda y paseo su dedo sobre el contacto de Jay, finalmente empujo hacia arriba buscando la C para llamar a Chris. El teléfono de su amigo dio tres tonos antes de escuchar su voz. 

\- Que pasa Jenny-boy? Que tripa se te ha roto a estas horas? - dijo su amigo con voz somnolienta.  
\- Tío! Son las seis de la tarde!  
\- Lo dicho… Qué coño quieres? - Gruñó su amigo. Jensen se rió a la vez que meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.   
\- Vas a venir a Dallas? Necesito hablar contigo, tengo cosas que contarte. Novedades.  
\- Mañana. A las ocho. The Rustic. 

Y lo siguiente que Jensen escuchó fue el sonido intermitente de la señal que indicaba que su amigo había colgado. Sonrió pensando en la clase de personaje que era su amigo y lo que le echaba de menos a veces. Se vistió y bajo de nuevo esperando ver al resto de su familia. Su padre acababa de llegar y le sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo que el correspondió de igual manera. - Todo bien hijo? - Jensen asintió sonriendo nervioso a la vez que pensaba si llevaba algún tipo de cartel en la frente o algo. 

La cena transcurrió tranquila, hablando de las cosas del rancho y de los pormenores de la serie. - Y aún no has encontrado una novia?. Estoy deseando que alguno me hagáis ya abuela. Tu no, Mac - comentó su madre, remarcando la última frase con una mirada de advertencia a su hermana. Casi se le caen los cubiertos de la mesa.   
\- No, aún nada mama. - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - No tengo tiempo de nada. - Su madre asintió disgustada mientras su hermana le miraba de forma interrogante con una ceja enarcada. Aquella maldita cría, ya sabía que iba a tener problemas, su hermana le conocía demasiado bien.

El sonido del móvil en su chaqueta llamo la atención de Jared. No necesitaba mirar quien era ya que era un tono asignado. Jensen le había mandado un mensaje. Pensó en levantarse y contestar, pero su vena infantil y orgullosa se lo impidió. Podría esperar un poco más. Decidió disfrutar de la cena y de su familia cosa que se alargo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Ya en la cama miro el mensaje. Sabía que no contestar iba a ser demasiado, pero tampoco se lo iba a poner fácil. “He llegado bien. Hemos tenido mucho lío en casa. No vi tu mensaje y no, no estoy enfadado. Hablamos.”  
Para cuando Jared envió el mensaje, su amigo ya llevaba un buen rato durmiendo.

Los golpes en la puerta despertaron a Jensen que se revolvió incomodo en aquella estrecha cama en la habitación de casa de sus padres. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano para evitar aquellos malditos rayos de luz que amenazaban con cegarlo, mientras su hermana irrumpía cual torbellino.

\- Vamos hermanito!, no crees que ya has dormido bastante? - preguntó mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama y extendió sus manos como garfios sobre las costillas del rubio haciéndole botar en la cama por las cosquillas. Jensen la agarró con rapidez y la tumbó bajo él devolviéndole la tortura.- Ven aquí enana! Crees que puedes conmigo? - Los dos luchaban y reían felices hasta que Mac levantó las manos en señal de rendición. - Vale, vale. Tu ganas - dijo sin parar de reír e intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. 

Los dos quedaron sentados en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y mirando a la nada mientras terminaban de controlar la risa. Mac empujo con su hombro el de su hermano. - Me lo cuentas? - . Jensen le miró con gesto sorprendido, aunque sabía perfectamente por donde iban los tiros.- Qué tengo que contarte?  
\- No te hagas el tonto hermanito. Te conozco. Ayer casi te meas en los pantalones cuando mama te preguntó si tenías novia - dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Jensen le dio un manotazo en el muslo a su hermana que le hizo borrar la sonrisa y mirarle de forma asesina.  
\- No me mee en los pantalones - contestó indignado.  
\- Pero mentiste - Dios, su hermana no iba a parar.  
\- Esta bien, me gusta alguien - dijo rodando los ojos. 

Su hermana saltó en la cama emocionada dando palmas.   
\- Y cómo es?. Ya has salido con ella? Es guapa? Tiene que ser guapa, porque tú eres muy guapo…- su hermana parecía no poder parar. Jensen se estaba agobiando con tanta pregona.  
\- Basta Mac! Es difícil, vale.. - el rostro de Jensen se volvió serio y preocupado. Llevó las manos a su cara y la frotó con gesto cansado. 

\- Déjalo vale, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Mac le miró atentamente con gesto preocupado. El rostro de su hermano estaba tenso, parecía incomodo y sus ojos se habían entristecido. Parecía librar una lucha en su interior y eso le encogía el corazón. Sujetó su mano entre las suyas y le miró a los ojos con ternura. 

\- Qué pasa Jen? Puedes contármelo, sabes que no se lo diré a nadie - Mac acariciaba la mano de su hermano mientras esperaba pacientemente a que se decidiera a contarle aquello que parecía atormentarle tanto. Jensen colocó su otra mano sobre las de su hermana y la apretó agradecido. Sus ojos lanzaron una fugaz y tímida mirada a Mac para volver a fijarse rápidamente en aquellas cuatro manos que se sostenían mutuamente. Exhaló un suspiro haciendo acopio de valor. Sabía que su hermana no diría nada y él necesitaba confiar en alguien, ya no aguantaba más con aquel secreto. 

\- Es un chico - dijo en un murmullo imperceptible.  
\- Co..., cómo? - su hermana estaba rígida.  
\- Me gusta un chico… - repitió mirando a su hermana que seguía mirándole con asombro. - Mierda! Sabía que no tenía que haber dicho nada… esto me está volviendo loco! Olvídalo, por favor..- dijo a la vez que subía sus rodillas y escondía la cabeza entre ellas cubriéndola con sus brazos. 

Su hermana tardo un rato en darse cuenta de que ya no tenía las manos de Jensen entre las suyas y un par de segundos más en fijarse en la postura angustiada de su hermano y de lo que le acababa de pedir. Agarró a Jensen de las muñecas y le obligó a apartar los brazos, pasó la mano bajo su barbilla y le hizo mirarla. - Todo va a estar bien, vale? - dijo con firmeza a su hermano. - Yo te voy a apoyar en todo lo que necesites. Y también cuando quieras decírselo a papa.- 

Jensen la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, Mac asintió emocionada para después rodear con fuerza el cuello de su hermano, él la sostuvo con fuerza, agradecido, contra su pecho. Su hermana esperó hasta notarlo más tranquilo para separarse de él. Le miró de nuevo a los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Jensen asintió a la pregunta muda de su hermana.  
\- Muy bien! Mas te vale mover tu lindo culo rápido hermanito, mamá terminó hace rato de preparar el desayuno, no vas a querer que venga a buscarte..  
Jensen se rió mientras lanzaba la almohada a su hermana que la esquivó con la puerta. - Bajo en cinco minutos - Mac le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Hacia un día magnifico, después de convencer a su madre de que ya no podía comer ni una sola cosa más y de ayudarla a recoger la mesa del desayuno, Jensen salió decidido hacia los establos. El sol brillaba con fuerza pero sus efectos eran atenuados por una agradable brisa. Entró en el edificio encaminándose directamente a la cuarta cuadra a la vez que emitía un peculiar silbido. 

Por la parte superior abierta de la doble puerta, se asomó la cabeza de un precioso ejemplar bayo, de largas crines negras y con una estrella blanca que comenzaba en su frente y se alargaba hasta la mitad de su hocico. El animal relinchó agitado mientras cabeceaba de arriba a abajo. El rostro y los ojos del rubio se iluminaron llenos de felicidad mientras se acercaba al animal. 

\- Hey Chest, viejo amigo… Me has echado de menos? - El semental bajó la cabeza buscando el contacto de la mano de su dueño. Jensen le rascaba la frente y la mandíbula a la vez que le susurraba tranquilizándolo mientras abría la puerta y le colocaba el cabezón para sacarlo fuera y prepararlo. Ya en el patio, Jensen dedicó un buen rato a cepillarlo, disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad que le daba hacer aquellas rutinas que le devolvieron a su infancia. 

Observó orgulloso la belleza de aquel animal, era un semental grande y fuerte, de carácter orgulloso, su padre se lo regaló siendo aún un potro cuando cumplió los quince y nunca lo había montado nadie más que él. Ambos se entendían a la perfección y Jensen podía manejarlo hasta sin riendas ni silla, solo con la presión de sus piernas y la inclinación de su cuerpo. Su padre siempre presumía orgulloso de aquello. Terminó de ensillarlo y lo montó, el animal se sacudió nervioso al sentir el peso ya que hacía tiempo que nadie lo montaba. El rubio afirmó las riendas mientras palmeaba su cuello tranquilizándolo. - Tranquilo chico… Estás listo?.. - picó los talones en los flancos del animal y salió al trote.

Se dejó llevar sin un rumbo fijo, disfrutando del paisaje y de aquella sensación de libertad que siempre le provocaba montar. Chest también disfrutaba, el animal estaba excitado viéndose libre al fin del espacio reducido de los corrales en los que le soltaban para que se ejercitara. Jensen lo picó un poco mas poniéndolo al galope y el semental pareció agradecer dar rienda suelta a su potencia. El rubio gritó feliz, le encantaba aquello. Finalmente tiró de riendas poniéndolo al paso a la vez que llegaban a una pradera que bordeaba el río. Paro allí y desmontó felicitando a Chest por el esfuerzo, paseó durante unos metros bordeando la orilla hasta llegar a un viejo y solitario roble donde decidió sentarse. 

Apoyó la espalda contra el tronco y entrecerró los ojos protegiéndose del exceso de luz que provocaba el reflejo del sol en el agua y la verde hierba. Aquel lugar era hermoso. Jensen pensó en lo que le gustaría traer aquí a Jared. Una sonrisa llegó a su cara imaginándose a los dos cabalgando juntos hasta allí. Podrían hacer una acampada, este sitio era ideal, podrían bañarse, tumbarse juntos en la hierba secándose al sol…,~Jay..~ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y vio el mensaje. 

\- Oh mierda…- El mensaje había llegado mientras dormía y después de la conversación con su hermana ni se había acordado de mirarlo. Esperaba que la falta de respuesta no hiciera aumentar el enfado de su amigo. Se encomendó a todo y marcó el número. Los tonos sonaban sin recibir respuesta, cuando ya estaba seguro de que no contestaría escucho la voz de Jared.

\- Diga?  
\- Ehm.. Hola, soy yo - dijo tímidamente, sorprendido por el tono del castaño. - Que haces? Has tardado mucho en cogerlo.  
\- Sí, bueno estaba ocupado, ya no esperaba tu llamada - Jensen llevó los dedos a su entrecejo masajeándolo. Su amigo no se lo iba a poner fácil.  
\- Jay por favor.. Por qué sigues enfadado? Ya te expliqué... - no quería parecer desesperado, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. - Mira, yo solo estoy aquí, vine a dar un paseo... Y es un sitio precioso tío y me gustaría estar aquí contigo…

Jared resopló al otro lado de la línea El también le echaba de menos, por eso estaba molesto, porque podía estar aprovechando ese tiempo con él. Tan bonito que era ese sitio que le decía, pues bien, mejor hubiera hecho llevándole y no contárselo por teléfono. Se puso a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, nervioso y resoplando como un toro. Decidió salir de la casa cuando vio a todos en el salón mirándole sorprendidos. Una vez fuera regresó a la conversación.

\- No estoy enfadado Jen, estoy molesto. Yo quiero estar contigo.  
\- Crees que yo no? - interrumpió el rubio.  
\- No lo sé - contesto el castaño bajando el tono.  
\- Creo que no eres justo conmigo - Jensen empezó a enojarse de verdad - primero me metes en todo esto, me haces sentir todas estas cosas, me lanzo a la piscina y tú nunca tienes suficiente. Qué es lo que quieres de mi Jay? No puedes ser un poco razonable? Me estoy esforzando…

Jared por primera vez pensó que a lo mejor había forzado demasiado la máquina, pero se sentía frustrado, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Jensen todo aquello que sentía. Que aquella necesidad de decirlo, correspondía a la necesidad que él tenía de verlo confirmado de esa forma, de hacer que todo aquello fuera real, porque ahora que lo había probado, se moría de miedo de perderlo. Jensen no entendía aquello y él no sabía explicarlo. 

\- Jen, mira. Lo siento. Yo solo.. - Su amigo no le dejó terminar.  
\- Yo solo que, Jay? Te comportas como un crío. Me presionas constantemente. Te pedí tiempo...- el reproche le llegó en tono amargo al castaño.  
\- Sí, supongo que sí. Mira lo siento, hablamos luego vale? -respondió con tristeza - Te quiero… - aunque estas dos últimas palabras fueron prácticamente un susurro inaudible. Jared colgó apretando los ojos para evitar derramar las lágrimas que ahora se agolpaban bajo sus párpados.   
Jensen quedó mirando el teléfono aún en su mano con una mezcla de asombro y enojo. No sabía que pensar de su amigo, no podía creer la montaña rusa emocional en la que aquella “relación” le estaba metiendo.

Jensen regreso a casa después del mediodía, había estado cabalgando hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente para no llamar la atención en casa. Cuando llegó, subió directamente a su habitación excusándose en el cansancio que le había provocado cabalgar después de tanto tiempo. Se tiró en la cama dispuesto a intentar dormir algo hasta que llegara la hora de prepararse para quedar con Chris. Claro que todo quedó en la intención.

A las ocho en punto llegaba a The Rustic, uno de sus locales preferidos y también de su amigo. Situado en Howell St., The Rustic era una gran nave cuadrada, de techos altísimos que dejaban a la vista tanto las vigas como el plateado acero de los conductos de aire y de calefacción. Era un lugar de cocina típica tejana y con una carta de cervezas inmensa, lo que quedaba demostrado por la cantidad infinita de grifos detrás de su barra y por la enorme bandera americana que ocupaba el centro de la pared principal, hecha en su totalidad por latas del dorado líquido. 

En el interior mesas de madera rústica de distintos tamaños que se adecuaban a las distintas necesidades de sus clientes. Pero lo que más les gustaba a ellos y por supuesto uno de los grandes atractivos del local, era su amplia terraza. Una amplia extensión de mesas y bancos de madera sin tratar iluminada por largos cordones de bombillas de distintos colores que se cruzaban sin seguir ningún patrón definido. En uno de los laterales un pequeño escenario que ofrecía a los clientes, el placer de poder disfrutar de distintas actuaciones y música en directo, normalmente y como era el caso de esta noche, grupos countries. 

Echó un vistazo general hasta que vio a su amigo que llamaba su atención agitando la mano alzada con una sonrisa. Llegó hasta él y los dos se fundieron en un largo abrazo. Se sentaron y se observaron en silencio mientras esperaban a que les tomaran nota. Su amigo seguía igual que siempre, Una larga melena que llevaba mojada provocando que se rizara, unos vivos ojos verdes y una sonrisa lobuna que le daban un aspecto salvaje, cosa que le encantaba aparentar delante de todos, pero su amigo le conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que todo eso no era más que fachada.

\- Aún no te cortas el pelo? Necesitas que te deje un préstamo para el barbero? - picó el rubio con sorna.  
\- No digas tonterías Jenny - contestó serio - No querrás que pierda la fuerza para contentar a todas esas chicas que suspiran por mí en los conciertos. Verdad?  
No pudo hacer más que reírse, una fuerte carcajada salió de su pecho, mientras su amigo le brindaba una mirada divertida.   
\- Tú no cambias tío…  
\- Nunca… - rio su amigo. 

\- Y ahora… - Chris le miró fijamente y con un tono interrogante - dime Jenny-boy, qué es eso que tienes que contarme para que me llames tanto últimamente? Además de esa cara que traes..  
\- No traigo ninguna cara...- protestó. Chris alzó una ceja y siguió esperando mientras daba un largo trago a su cerveza. - Desembucha!, no me hagas torturarte.  
\- No sé como…  
\- Te conté lo de aquella chica tan alta que conocí después de aquel concierto en Albany? Que luego resulta que …  
\- Dios tío! Cállate! - interrumpió Jensen con cara de espanto, no queriendo imaginar aquello. 

Sabedor de que su amigo era muy capaz de darle hasta el último detalle de aquel encuentro y estaba muy seguro de que no quería atesorar esa imagen en su mente. Chris le miró con gesto de suficiencia e insistió en su pregunta. Jensen tomó un trago y quedó mirando el grupo que tocaba en el escenario. Su amigo esperó paciente hasta que decidió empezar a hablar.

\- Estoy hecho un lío tío… - Chris continuó callado, sus ojos fijos en los de su amigo. Jensen entretenía sus dedos con la etiqueta de la botella en un gesto nervioso. - He empezado a salir con alguien… - esperó a ver si su amigo decía algo, pero éste permanecía callado. El rubio se estaba poniendo nervioso, notaba el calor subiendo por sus mejillas, cogió aire con fuerza y lo expulsó despacio inflando sus carrillos, infundiéndose ánimos para decir aquello a su amigo. 

\- Es un chico - dijo del tirón. Ahí si que pudo ver el cambio de expresión de su amigo, aunque no sabía a qué. - Es un chico. Es..., él es… Jared. Estoy saliendo con Jared - Jensen suspiró con fuerza sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima al contárselo a su amigo, a pesar de que sentía vergüenza además de no saber cómo lo tomaría. Miró inseguro a su amigo que permanecía con la boca abierta.

\- Que eras gay y no me habías dicho nada en todos estos años cabronazo? - Chris lo miraba con ojos dolidos y una expresión de reproche. Jensen se quedó blanco, desde luego no esperaba eso de su amigo.  
\- Yo..., yo no soy gay. Solo siento esto por Jared - su voz temblaba al igual que el resto de su cuerpo - Yo, yo creí que tú me entenderías. Yo siempre pensé que tu habías tenido experiencias… yo… - Jensen se estaba poniendo histérico.  
\- Yo? No sé de qué me estás hablando tío... - Chris le miró con gesto ofendido.  
\- Ten…, tengo que irme tío… 

Jensen no sabía dónde meterse, empezaba a ponerse de pie cuando lo vio… - Hijo de puta! - Chris estalló en carcajadas mientras se echaba de lado sobre la mesa. - Voy a matarte cabrón! - Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa notando como aún le temblaban las piernas viendo como su amigo aún seguía descojonándose a su costa. El moreno se enderezó secándose las lágrimas e intentando controlar la risa. Miró a su amigo que permanecía con los brazos cruzados y asesinándole con la mirada. Extendió sus manos hacia delante en gesto de paz.

\- Está bien, está bien.. - dijo aún con una risilla en los labios - no he podido resistirme tío. Si te hubieras visto la cara… - otra carcajada salió de su pecho con el consabido reproche de la mirada de Jensen. - Vale, vale… Sí, tengo experiencia…, es más, yo iba a contarte que llevo tiempo con Steve. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos hace tres meses.

Ahora sí que Jensen estaba sorprendido. - No me habías dicho nada…  
\- Bueno, hablamos poco últimamente. Mírate tú.. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - lo que me lleva a seguir contigo. Cómo? Cuándo? Por qué?. Quiero saberlo todo Jenny. Cuál es tu problema?

Jensen le contó todo, el tiempo en que Jared estaba tan mal, el primer beso, su reacción, lo de Danneel, como Jared había decidido marcharse y como eso le había afectado haciéndole reaccionar. Le contó en qué punto de relaciones íntimas andaban y como había sido la última discusión y lo perdido que se sentía al respecto. Su amigo escuchó con atención todo lo que le dijo sin interrumpirle. 

\- Tú le quieres? - preguntó después de un rato de meditar.  
\- Sí..., creo que sí - dijo con timidez.  
\- Jensen, este es un tema serio. Tienes que estar seguro porque tendréis que enfrentaros a muchas cosas. - Chris observaba atento. Jensen cerró por un momento los ojos, exhalando el aire por la nariz.

\- Lo estoy. Solo que hay muchas cosas que me asustan Chris. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y parece que Jared no lo entiende y no sé qué hacer - el rubio se encogió en su asiento abatido, rascando distraído alguna muesca sobresaliente de la superficie de la mesa. Su amigo le miró comprensivamente, alargando su mano para sujetar el brazo de Jensen.

\- Eh! Él lo entiende... - Jensen levantó la mirada interrogando a su amigo. -Él lo entiende Jen, pero está tan asustado como tú. No te das cuenta que toda esa actitud infantil es miedo? Él te quiere Jen, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su carrera. Hazme caso, tiene tanto miedo como tú.  
\- Tú crees? - El tono de Jensen parecía ahora esperanzado. Su amigo sonrió ampliamente.  
\- Hazme caso Jenny-boy. Habla con él, pero con tranquilidad, nada de teléfono tío. Estas cosas hay que hablarlas cara a cara.

Jensen pensó en el consejo de su amigo durante un rato. Poco a poco pareció relajarse. Su amigo lo observaba pendiente de su expresión hasta que le vio tomar un largo trago y volver a mirarle con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Así que tú y Steve…? - pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja. Su amigo se rio con ganas y bebiendo también de su botella contesto.  
\- Ya ves….


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Jared había pasado todo el día deprimido. A duras penas había conseguido mantener la atención durante la conversación de la cena, su mente volvía una y otra vez a Jensen, a lo dolida que le había parecido su voz y a pensar, que realmente, tenía razón y que se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Querría hablar con él, verle y poder disculparse, encontrar juntos la forma de encaminar aquello. Le echaba terriblemente de menos y aún quedaban cuatro días antes de volver a casa. 

-Que pasa hijo? Pareces distraído - La voz de su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos y le devolvió a aquel salón donde toda su familia estaba ahora reunida después de la cena. Miró alrededor un poco desubicado, para después disculparse. - Lo siento..., es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que me tomaré algo y me subiré a dormir - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sofá que en esos momentos compartía con su hermana y su cuñada. Su padre asintió con la cabeza a la vez que el resto de su familia le despedía dándole las buenas noches y deseando que el descanso mejorará su malestar. Jared agradeció el gesto a la vez que salía camino de su habitación. Quería subir ya porque quería hablar con Jensen. No quería que aquel malestar entre ellos, que sabía era culpa suya, se alargara por más tiempo.

Jensen llegaba a casa mucho más relajado tras su charla con Chris, más relajado y desde luego bastante contento. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas rondas habían caído, pero estaba inmensamente agradecido a su amigo. Aquella noche había sido justo lo que necesitaba para despejarse un poco de toda la tensión, además le había ayudado a tomar algunas decisiones. Hablaría con Jared, pero ahora lo que realmente necesitaba, era una ducha que le despejara y unas buenas horas de sueño. Este Kane iba a matarle, ya no estaba acostumbrado a ese ritmo de beber.

Salió apresurado de la ducha al sentir la insistente melodía de su móvil. Caminó apresurado en busca de su pantalón mientras apenas acertaba a ajustar una toalla en su cintura. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando la música paró antes de que su mano alcanzara a sacar el teléfono del bolsillo. Apretó el botón de rellamada sin mirar de quién era e inmediatamente escucho la voz de Jared al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hey…  
\- Hey… - Jensen contestó tras recuperarse de la sorpresa de escuchar a su amigo - lo siento, estaba en la ducha, no me dio tiempo a llegar.  
Jared tragó saliva ante la imagen que le acababa de venir a la mente de su amigo recién salido de la ducha. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, desechándola para poder centrarse de nuevo en la voz de Jensen y lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Salí a cenar con Chris, estuvimos hablando. Acabo de llegar hace un rato.  
\- Eh..., sí tranquilo. No importa… - la voz de Jared se hizo más baja - Jen..., yo quería disculparme…, por lo de antes y eso…  
Jensen se sentó en la cama sorprendido, frotando su pierna en un gesto nervioso, sí, se estaba poniendo nervioso. Jared se estaba disculpando y aquello le reconfortaba de alguna manera.

\- No..., no pasa nada tío. Yo también me pase un poco. Mira, tenemos que hablar, vale?. Cuando estemos en casa… - Jensen iba a seguir el consejo de su amigo. - Jay…  
\- Sí, estoy aquí… - dijo después de un suspiro - sé que tienes razón Jen, he sido un crío..., es que no sé cómo explicarlo vale? - su tono se iba haciendo cada vez más desesperado - me gustaría..., pero no sé. Lo siento…

Jensen notó como su corazón se encogía un poco ante el tono abatido de su amigo y eso le provocaba un gran deseo de estar con él, tenerlo cerca para poder abrazarlo y protegerlo, de todo y de todos. Si, deseaba protegerlo ante todo.

\- No lo sientas vale? Esto es nuevo para los dos..., poco a poco - Jensen sonrió para su amigo aún a sabiendas de que éste no podía verlo, pero creyendo que conociéndose como se conocían, su amigo lo intuiría. Jared sonrió.  
\- Si, poco a poco. Te echo de menos Jen, demasiado…  
\- Yo también Jay… Esta mañana me hubiera gustado tanto que estuvieras en aquel lugar conmigo. Te habría encantado… - el rubio sonaba emocionado, evocando todo lo que había imaginado aquella mañana junto al río.

\- Estoy ahora contigo… - contestó con una voz mucho mas ronca de lo que hubiera querido. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero el latido acelerado de su corazón le indicó que estaba nervioso, esperando la respuesta del rubio. Jensen parpadeo confuso. Que era aquello?  
\- Si..., lo estás.. - dijo esto susurrando, notaba la voz temblando. De verdad iban a hacer aquello?

Jared sonrió a la vez que se pasaba la mano por la cabeza alborotándose el pelo de manera nerviosa. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de seguir lo que había comenzado, pero le parecía enormemente caliente. La ducha! Jensen acababa de salir de allí. La imagen golpeo de nuevo en su mente.

\- Jen… - su tono cada vez más bajo, cargado de deseo y expectación - Qué llevas puesto?  
Jensen sintió como el calor invadía sus mejillas, estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado. Se recostó en la cama hundiendo la cara en la almohada algo avergonzado, mientras apretaba el teléfono en su mano contra la oreja.

\- Una toalla en la cintura, con las prisas no me dio tiempo a secarme. Aún estoy mojado… - Jensen escuchó un gruñido ronco desde el fondo de la garganta de Jared, uno que fue directo a su entrepierna lo que le hizo llevar su mano sobre la toalla, palpando y cerciorándose de como empezaba a ponerse bastante duro.

\- Me gustaría estar ahí… Imagina que estoy ahí contigo. Mi lengua recorriendo cada gota de agua de tu cuerpo. - Todo en la voz de Jared desprendía sensualidad y deseo. El castaño luchaba con la mano que tenía libre para deshacer el nudo del cordón que sujetaba la cintura de su pantalón de pijama. - Mis manos acariciándote, recorriendo ese cuerpo perfecto que tienes - conseguido su objetivo el castaño abrió mas sus piernas para facilitar sus propias caricias.

\- Oh Dios! Jay por favor... - Jensen ahogo su gemido en la almohada - yo quiero… yo…  
\- Que quieres Jen? Dímelo… - Jared estaba emocionado escuchando la excitación de su amigo, se sentía orgulloso porque era él, el que la provocaba.  
\- Yo también quiero tocarte Jay..., por favor…, quiero besarte.. Necesito..., te necesito.

Una sonrisa triunfal iluminó el rostro de Jared. No sabía por qué pero estaba disfrutando al saber cuán nervioso era capaz de poner a su amigo.  
\- Estas duro Jen? Te estás tocando mientras hablamos? - otro gemido ahogado llego a sus oídos.  
\- Eres cruel, lo sabías? - dijo en tono de reproche, azorado por la situación y por lo que su amigo le estaba obligando a decir. Dios, el jamás había hecho eso con nadie, estaba seguro que todo aquel calor que sentía, no era solo por la excitación. Escuchó la pequeña risa de su amigo al otro lado. Seguro que lo estaba disfrutando el muy cabrón. 

\- Sí…, a todo.. - dijo en apenas un susurro. - Estoy duro… y tú?  
\- Oh cariño.. Yo estoy muy, muy duro…, me estoy tocando, imaginando que es tu mano la que lo hace. Me encanta cuando me lo haces, despacio pero duro… Me excitas tanto...  
\- Si? - pregunta excitado. Quiere oírlo, quiere que su amigo le confirme cuánto le gusta estar con él.  
\- Sí - la afirmación es seria y breve.  
\- Uhh - Jensen es incapaz de articular una palabra más, aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias, presionando sus testículos para tratar de aguantar un poco más - deseo tenerte Jay - su voz es ahora más agitada, el castaño lo nota, sabe que su amigo está a punto y el también lo está. 

\- La próxima vez Jay... cuando estemos juntos. Yo..., yo quiero… Oh Dios! - Jensen siente que ya no puede más, sus testículos se retraen tensos por la cercanía del orgasmo, su mano presiona su dureza recorriéndola de arriba a abajo, acariciando su abertura lo que le hace estremecer de placer.

\- Sí cariño… - el castaño sabe perfectamente de qué habla su amigo - lo haremos. Yo también lo deseo.. Córrete Jen! Hazlo para mí, quiero oírte…  
\- Oh Dios! Jay!... - Jensen notó el calor de su semen al golpear la piel de su vientre y su pecho, su cuerpo temblaba por la excitación, mientras su mano continuaba acariciando su polla, exprimiéndola hasta que ya no podía dar más y su piel se volvió demasiado sensible para cualquier roce, mientras sus labios solo podían repetir el nombre de Jared. 

Se estremeció de nuevo al escuchar a Jared gritar el suyo cuando alcanzó su propio orgasmo. Los dos pasaron un rato en silencio, escuchando nada más la respiración agitada del otro en sus oídos. Jensen rompió aquel silencio con una sonora carcajada.  
\- Dios! Estás loco Jay… Esto es un desastre tío, me voy a tener que volver a duchar.  
Jared respondió con una risa similar y reprimiendo un bostezo, realmente había quedado agotado.

\- Acaso no te ha gustado? - preguntó con un falso tono ofendido.  
\- Dios, no! Me ha encantado. No sabía que esto pudiera ser tan excitante  
\- Verdad? - Jared sonó de nuevo como un niño emocionado por haber hecho algo del agrado de sus padres. A Jensen siempre le llamaba la atención aquella cualidad de su amigo. Esta vez le hizo sonreír al sentir el calor que provocaba en su pecho. Aquello no sonaba muy gay? Sacudió la mano descartando la idea. Le daba lo mismo.

\- Jay, creo que deberíamos dormir… - dijo en tono perezoso.  
\- Oh, sí… - sonaba un poco decepcionado, pero en verdad a él también le estaba costando un poco mantener los ojos abiertos. - Jensen... yo… Te amo. - esto último lo había dicho tan bajito que dudaba que el rubio lo hubiera escuchado. Pero sí, Jensen lo había oído y aquellas palabras habían provocado varias cosas en el rubio; primero sorpresa al ser la primera vez que las escuchaba; luego calor, un calor inmenso que recorrió su cuerpo y se alojó en su pecho envolviendo aquel corazón que había empezado a latir muy deprisa; y por último, miedo, miedo a todo lo que aquello significaba.

\- Yo…, yo creo que también… - no había sido capaz, aunque una enorme parte de él deseaba hacerlo, no había sido capaz de decirlo. Esperaba que Jared lo entendiera, rogaba a Dios porque lo hiciera. Jared se sintió algo decepcionado, había deseado escuchárselo decir aunque en su fuero interno sabia que Jensen aún no estaba preparado para aquello. Tendría que tener paciencia. Cerró los ojos y suspiró despacio.

\- Está bien..- dijo con tono resignado.  
\- No te enfades, por favor. Lo intento… - Jensen sonaba preocupado. Por qué era todo tan difícil?  
\- No lo hago. Lo entiendo, en serio. - responde intentando parecer más relajado - Buenas noches Jen. Piensa en mí, vale?  
\- Siempre… 

Aquello provoco una sonrisa en Jared, era una buena imagen para irse a dormir. No quería colgar, deseaba seguir allí escuchando aunque solo fuera la respiración de su amigo, amante, novio. No sabía cómo definirlo, pero la idea le hizo sentirse como un adolescente discutiendo quién colgaría primero, no quería seguir pareciendo tan infantil así que con un adiós, colgó el teléfono sintiéndose más solo de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Jensen se sintió algo decepcionado cuando el teléfono quedó en silencio. Aquel hombre le hacía sentir tantas cosas. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y no pudo evitar reírse, no se podía creer que hubiera hecho aquello, no él. Jared le transformaba de una manera que le asustaba, pero si de algo estaba convencido, era de que quería seguir descubriéndolo y que no podía esperar mucho más para hacerlo. 

Esperaría a mañana para ver a Josh, no se perdonaría irse de casa antes de ver a su hermano, hacía casi un año que no coincidían, pero después iría a buscar a Jared. Ya vería que excusa ponía. Regresó la mirada a su cuerpo y a aquel desastre en que se había convertido, no se sentía con fuerzas para volver a la ducha, así que se limpió con la toalla y se envolvió en la sabana quedándose dormido casi en el acto a consecuencia del alcohol ingerido y a aquella increíble sesión de sexo telefónico que le había dejado con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente Jared despertó somnoliento pero satisfecho. Se quedó un rato contemplando la nada, repasando cada momento de la noche anterior, sintiendo como el recuerdo le volvía a poner duro. Últimamente el más ínfimo pensamiento en Jensen le hacía ponerse. Miró hacia su mesilla de noche y la luz azul parpadeante de su móvil despertó su curiosidad. Incorporándose un poco sobre su codo, extendió el brazo hasta alcanzar el aparato. 

La imagen de Jensen apareció en la pantalla con un icono de mensaje debajo. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se instaló en su cara. “Me encantó lo de anoche. Parece que eres mi primera vez en todo. Nos vemos pronto”. Jared se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo a la vez que empezaba a reír. Realmente estaba feliz de provocar todo aquello en Jensen. “Nos vemos pronto”. Iban a ser los cuatro días más largos de su vida.

Josh llegó a media mañana causando un gran alboroto en el rancho. Su hermano siempre había sido de hacerse notar y, él no pudo evitar reírse con cada ocurrencia de su hermano mayor que, parecía especialmente desatado después de liberarse de toda la presión a la que estaba sometido en su nuevo trabajo. El día pasó entre bromas, risas y regaños de su padre, que les recordaba severamente que ya eran mayorcitos para tanta tontería, lo cual no hacía más que provocar a los tres hermanos, dispuestos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. 

Jensen estaba apenado por su decisión, pero ahora lo importante era Jared, así que en la cena anunció su intención de marcharse al día siguiente. Ante las protestas de todos, especialmente de su madre, por el poco tiempo que llevaba en casa, se excusó alegando unos cambios en el planning de rodaje que le exigían volver antes de tiempo. Ante eso, nadie rebatió más y después de la cena, se dispuso a preparar su maleta para salir por la mañana temprano.

Josh le acercó por la mañana al aeropuerto, tomaron un café apurando un poco más el tiempo juntos y luego se despidió de él para volver al rancho. Jensen se sentía un poco mal por mentir a su familia, pero bueno, tampoco tenían por qué enterarse. Entró en la terminal del aeropuerto pero en vez de dirigirse a los mostradores de facturación, lo hizo hacia una de tantas oficinas de alquiler de coches que allí había a disposición de los viajeros. Después de un rato (demasiado largo para su gusto) de trámites, la azafata le entregó las llaves de un Audi A6 de color gris en el que ahora mismo estaba sentado, programando la dirección en el navegador. ~ Bien, cuatro horas y diez minutos. No creo que tenga que parar ~ pensó. Es más, estaba seguro que no iba a parar a no ser que alguien le obligara a hacerlo, dígase un pelotón de los Rangers, por ejemplo. 

A mediodía estaba aparcado frente a la puerta de la casa de los padres de Jared, ahora no se sentía tan seguro como había estado en Dallas, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su amigo, aunque esperaba que bien claro, tampoco sabía si finalmente Jared le había contado algo a sus padres. ~ Dios, me moriré de la vergüenza ~. Pero está bien, estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar sus nervios que se manifestaban en un incesante temblor de su pierna y la sudoración excesiva de sus manos. Cogió aire y salió del coche con decisión. Después de tocar la puerta, el rostro amable y sorprendido de Gerald Padalecki le dio la bienvenida.

\- Jensen, muchacho! Como tú por aquí?  
\- Señor Padalecki! Como se encuentra? - saludo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa - Un amigo daba anoche un concierto en Austin, vine a verlo y como pillaba cerca, decidí pasar a hacer una visita.  
\- Pues bienvenido muchacho. Las visitas siempre son de agradecer - respondió el hombre mientras se apartaba para que el rubio pudiera pasar. 

Nada más entrar se encontró con la señora Padalecki que se asomaba a ver quién era el recién llegado. La mujer le recibió con un fuerte abrazo como solía hacer cada vez que se veían. Gerald le acompaño hasta el jardín de atrás, donde estaban Jeff y su esposa y donde parecían estar todos disfrutando de unos vasos de té helado, resguardados a la sombra de unos enormes robles. 

\- Donde está Jared? - preguntó después de un rato esperando verle aparecer.   
\- Oh cariño. Salió esta mañana con Meg, dijo que tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas. Deben estar al llegar - contestó Sherry mientras le ofrecía un vaso con aquel refrescante té que aceptó agradecido. - Te quedaras hoy en casa, verdad? No acepto un no por respuesta.

\- Eh..., bueno, supongo que no puedo decir que no - contestó algo asustado, a lo que todos los presentes estallaron en risas, conocedores del carácter de la señora Padalecki y de lo difícil que era llevarle la contraria. Pasó un buen rato dentro de una agradable conversación con la familia de su amigo hablando de todo un poco hasta que oyó la profunda voz de Jared y su corazón paró de latir por un momento. 

Su risa se escuchaba desde el jardín, el castaño parecía venir bordeando la casa, sabedor de donde estaría el resto de su familia. 

\- Donde esta mi sobrinita? - llamaba - Mira lo que te trae tu tío Jay.  
Megan y él llegaban riendo al jardín trasero. Jared llevaba a cuestas un oso de peluche enorme además de varias bolsas con distintos paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo. No fue hasta que estuvo prácticamente a diez metros, que se dio cuenta de la persona de más que acompañaba a su familia.

\- Jensen...- Jared notó como por un momento se quedaba sin aire mirando a su amigo, que le sonreía divertido, sentado en aquella silla de forja blanca del jardín de sus padres, con las piernas cruzadas y un vaso de té helado en la mano. - Qué..., qué haces aquí? - se dispuso a dejar todos los paquetes en el porche aprovechando ese momento en el que podía apartarse de todos, para tranquilizarse y recuperarse de la impresión de ver allí a su amigo. 

\- Vine anoche a un concierto a Austin - dijo Jensen ahora tranquilo en su mentira y disfrutando de la cara de Jared de no estar entendiendo nada - decidí pasar a saludar ya que estaba cerca. - continuó con una sonrisa burlona.  
\- Anoche, un concierto… - Jared repetía intentando aclararse mientras las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior regresaban a su mente.- Pues genial, no? Me alegra verte aquí - dijo una vez que su cerebro empezó a funcionar de nuevo, mirando intensamente aquellos ojos verdes que parecían burlarse de él. 

\- Pensaba irme esta tarde, pero tu madre me invito a pasar el día. Podemos ir a tomar algo - el contacto entre los ojos de los dos chicos no se perdía, de hecho parecían permanecer ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todo hasta que la voz de Sherry se abrió pasó en sus oídos.

\- De eso nada! Ahora es hora de comer y no me vais a dejar embarcada. Todos adentro, comemos y luego podéis hacer lo que queráis.  
\- Si mama! - contestaron todos los presentes a la vez estallando en carcajadas. Sherry reía también mientras los iba empujando a todos hacia el interior. Jensen y él se quedaron rezagados, haciendo que recogían las sillas del jardín. Jared acorraló al rubio detrás de uno de los arboles, pegándose a él con la respiración agitada. 

\- Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin poder apartar los ojos de sus labios. Jensen se adelanto a sus deseos sujetándolo de la nuca y acercándolo a su boca en un beso rápido pero que aún así le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.  
\- Vine a por ti. Mañana nos vamos a casa… - Jared le miraba asombrado, quería hablar pero no le salían las palabras. Apoyó la frente sobre la de Jensen, el verde de sus ojos le transmitía una convicción a la que no podía negarse. 

\- Si, mañana…- cerró los ojos mientras apretaba firmemente su mandíbula intentando calmarse, controlar todas esas emociones que la presencia de Jensen había desatado. Dio un pequeño beso a su amante y se separó de él.  
\- Vamos, nos esperan para comer...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

En el salón, todos estaban ya esperándolos sentados. Los dos cabezales de la mesa, reservados para los señores Padalecki, Jeff y su esposa a un lado y Megan en frente de su hermano mayor, el asiento al lado de esta era el habitual de Jared, pero su hermanita estaba emocionada por la visita del guapísimo compañero de trabajo de su hermano, su madre había tenido que prohibirle expresamente que hiciera ninguna llamada a sus amigas, así que prácticamente se lanzó a por Jensen nada más entrar por la puerta, llevándolo de la mano hasta la silla contigua. El rubio le dedicó su mejor sonrisa para luego volverse a su amigo con gesto contrito provocando las risas de este que les observaba divertido. 

Jared estaba eufórico, toda esa energía tan habitual en él y que últimamente parecía desaparecida, se había desatado por la emoción de ver a Jensen. Reía, hablaba, bromeaba y comía como si hiciera años que no lo hacía, todos le miraban atónitos. Jensen le miraba y sentía como la felicidad de su amigo le contagiaba, atravesando cada centímetro de su piel. No podía dejar de admirar el brillo de los ojos grises quizás, o tal vez hoy marrones, de su amigo, Le fascinaba aquella capacidad que tenían para cambiar de color según la luz o el estado de ánimo de Jared, al igual que le fascinaban aquellos hoyuelos que se marcaban en su rostro cuando reía como ahora. Un enorme sentimiento de cariño se afincó en su pecho y no fue capaz de resistir la necesidad de tocarle, solo para estar seguro de que aquello era real.

\- J.T. cariño. Qué te ha dado hoy? - regañó suavemente su madre. Todos rieron por lo bajo haciendo sonrojar a Jared que se dedicó, más que nada por desviar la atención, a servirse por tercera vez de la fuente del delicioso puré de patatas de su madre.   
\- J.T! Deja un poco para los demás! Jensen casi no ha comido. - Jared se quedó inmóvil cual estatua después del grito de su madre, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más. Vale, se estaba pasando un poco, Jensen iba a pensar que era idiota.

\- Lo... lo siento mamá. Jensen, quieres? - preguntó disculpándose resignado. El rubio no pudo evitarlo, Jared lucía tan adorable con esos ojillos de cordero degollado y rojo como un tomate. No pudo hacer nada por evitar reírse y con él, el resto de la mesa. Su amigo le miró con odio y una mueca que Jensen entendió enseguida como un “te vas a enterar”, que solo le provoco más diversión. 

\- Lo siento Jay, gracias, no me apetece más - contestó divertido a su amigo que seguía con la fuente en la mano mirándole como si estuviera valorando la posibilidad de volcársela por encima de la cabeza. Finalmente optó por dejarla de nuevo en la mesa y quedarse un rato calladito a ver si todos se olvidaban de él. Pareció dar resultado porque la conversación se centraba ahora en el trabajo de Jeff y los chismes del hospital, el único que no se había olvidado de él era Jensen, que llevado por ese sentimiento protector cada día mas presente en su cabeza, deslizó su mano sobre la rodilla de su amigo, dándole un ligero apretón, pidiéndole disculpas con el gesto. 

Jared tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no brincar en el asiento, después de recuperarse, puso la suya sobre la de su amigo, acariciando su dorso con el pulgar. Pasaron así la sobremesa, ya casi sin intervenir en la conversación, centrados cada uno en la mano del otro y en lo que la cercanía mutua les ofrecía.

Por la tarde decidieron salir, La familia Padalecki era genial, pero parecían ser todos poseedores de aquella energía inacabable que agotaba a todo el que no fuera uno de ellos. Después de cambiarse de ropa, optando los dos por algo cómodo y fresco, que venía siendo unos vaqueros y una bonita camiseta de pico para Jared y una camisa negra, arremangada y el mismo tipo de pantalón para Jensen, ambos estaban a las seis sentados en el coche de alquiler del rubio.

\- No te ofendas pero estaba deseando salir de tu casa - una sonrisa pícara en los labios.  
\- Te creo - dijo riendo. Echo un vistazo por el interior del auto. - Tío, este coche no te pega. - Jensen le miró sorprendido echando un vistazo él también.   
\- Es alemán, es seguro - contestó guiñándole un ojo y una sonrisa de medio lado. Jared lo pensó un segundo para luego dejar escapar una sonora carcajada desde lo más profundo de su pecho. - Vale, sí que va contigo. - Jensen le miró divertido, feliz de tenerle a su lado. 

\- Y bien princesa. Dónde vamos?  
\- Yo no soy una chica - replicó con un puchero. - vamos al paseo del río San Antonio. - Jensen llevó la mano a su barbilla haciéndole girar para mirarle a los ojos.  
\- Eres tan adorable… - le dijo mientras deposita un rápido beso en sus labios. Jared se hizo el ofendido.  
\- Lo dicho… - el rubio reía a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. - al paseo del río entonces. - metió la marcha y se pusieron en camino hacia la ciudad.

El paseo del río era un lugar magnífico para pasar las tardes y noches en San Antonio. A ambas riberas, la gente paseaba en un sentido y en otro, cruzando por lo innumerables puentes que atravesaban el río, puentes de todo tipo y diseño que siempre sorprendían a los visitantes. En ambas orillas abundaban los bancos donde los paseantes descansaban, leían o simplemente se dedicaban a mirar como el resto del mundo caminaba. 

Abundaban los músicos, amenizando cada zona del paseo con distintas melodías, al igual que los pintores, que intentaban plasmar la belleza del lugar, los antiguos edificios que bordeaban el paseo y todas aquellas terrazas de la gran variedad de locales que ofrecían todo tipo de bebidas y viandas a todo lo largo del paseo. Terrazas adornadas con gran cantidad de flores y sombrillas que llenaban todo de color y alegría. 

Ambos dedicaron la tarde a pasear, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Estando en un lugar tan público los gestos de afecto tuvieron que ser desechados, exceptuando algunos dedos que de vez en cuando permanecían enganchados algún segundo de más cuando sus manos se rozaban al caminar. Ambos sentían aquel contacto furtivo como la más deseada caricia. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, las luces ya lo iluminaban todo, llenando el paseo de tonos amarillos y anaranjados que se reflejaban en la superficie del agua, por la cual navegaban ahora pequeños barcos también llenos de bombillas. 

Decidieron buscar un lugar donde sentarse y disfrutar de unas cervezas. Al final se decidieron por una mesita al fondo de una discreta terraza, algo más alejada de la zona de mayor afluencia de paso. Podían disfrutar de la música con la que un saxofonista callejero deleitaba a los transeúntes un par de jardines más allá. El tipo tenía un buen repertorio de jazz. Después de esperar un rato la camarera les dejo su pedido de cervezas, hamburguesas y muchas patatas que ambos miraron golosamente.

\- Como te dio por esta locura? - pregunto al fin Jared.  
\- No querías que viniera? - pregunto enarcando una ceja.  
\- Eh, claro..., solo que nunca pensé que lo harías… - dijo con gesto afligido, no había pretendido que sonara como un reproche. Jensen se reía mientras sujetaba su hamburguesa con ambas manos antes de llevársela a la boca.  
\- Shhh… tranquilo. Además, ¿tú crees que después de lo que me hiciste hacer anoche, un hombre como yo, puede quedar esperando cuatro días?.

Jared casi se atraganta con las patatas que en ese momento llenaban su boca, después de varias toses y un largo trago de cerveza para calmarse miró a su amigo muy seriamente. Si Jensen quería jugar..., veríamos quien tenía la última palabra.

\- Si quieres..., esta noche… - acompañó estas palabras de todo el tono seductor que pudo recabar, acompañándolo de un roce de su bota a todo lo largo de la pierna de Jensen, que no pudo más que recogerlas de golpe.  
\- Estas loco! En tu casa no hacemos nada. Tu ahí, ni me conoces - gritaba en voz baja con cara de espanto. Jared rompió a reír de forma estruendosa, causando la risa del rubio también, después de constatar la burla de su compañero. Después de un rato de bromas, la conversación giro a un tono más serio.

\- Veo que no se lo dijiste a tus padres… - comentó el rubio. Jared bajó la mirada hacia la mesa mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor haciéndolo girar.  
\- No…, lo siento Jen. Tú tenías razón. Es solo... no sé, tonterías mías. No me hagas caso. - Jared se preguntaba por qué no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía y así liberarse de todo aquel malestar.  
\- Eh..., estamos juntos en esto no?. Cuéntamelo, yo ya te he dicho lo que pienso. Solo creo que debemos esperar, estar seguros y valorar todas las opciones. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar, nuestras familias, nuestras carreras… 

Jensen dijo todo esto en un tono suave, intentando reconfortar a su compañero, queriendo trasmitirle toda la sinceridad de sus palabras, reafirmándolo todo apretando con su mano el muslo de Jared. El castaño levantó la vista del tenedor para concentrarse en la mirada sincera de su amigo. Notaba que la emoción le estaba ganando el pulso y sobre todo no quería ponerse a llorar delante de Jensen y, para más inri, en un sitio público. Tomó aire un momento. 

\- Sabes…, me da miedo que esto no sea real. Creo que no lo soportaría.,., no podría hacerlo ahora. Si tú…, si tú te fueras..., yo… - Jared no podía seguir hablando, no sin que las lágrimas hicieran aparición. El rubio lo miró apenado, sentía como su corazón se encogía al ver a Jared tan asustado. Verle así le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. Pese al lugar en el que estaban cogió la mano de su amigo entre las suyas acariciándola.

\- Escúchame bien, no te lo voy a repetir más. Esto es real Jay, no necesitas pregonarlo para hacerlo real. Lo es porque nosotros hacemos que lo sea, estoy aquí, ahora, contigo… y quiero seguir estándolo. Quiero ser parte de tu vida Jay y que tú lo seas de la mía. Mírame Jay, mírame y dime que me crees…  
Jared se perdió en el cristalino verde de los ojos de su amigo que le suplicaban que confiara en él. Y él lo hacía, irremediablemente, confiaba en ese hombre, que le conocía mejor que nadie.

\- Te creo… - respondió con una tímida sonrisa. Jensen mantuvo su mano apretada durante un rato más hasta que pareció mas tranquilo. Siguieron conversando algo más tranquilos, hasta que sintieron que el fresco que levanta la cercanía del agua ya no era tan agradable, decidiendo entonces que ya era hora de regresar. Además, mañana tenían que coger un avión. 

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano. Jensen había conseguido, después de amenazarle con no tocarle en un mes, que Jared saliera de su habitación la noche anterior, cuando después de haberse despedido, y con Jensen ya metido en la cama, el castaño apareció de puntillas, dándole un susto de muerte, y suplicando que le dejara pasar la noche allí, prometiendo volver a su habitación antes de que amaneciera.

\- No, no, no! Estás loco? - gritó en un susurro.  
\- Por favor..., anda… - pedía haciendo un puchero y explotando aquellos ojos de cachorro que había adoptado de su personaje, a la vez que intentaba tirar de la esquina de la sábana que Jensen mantenía agarrada como si le fuera la vida en ello.

\- He dicho que no! Lárgate Jared por Dios.., Te mataré. Juro que te mato como te pillen aquí. - El rubio se estaba poniendo rojo de los nervios y si las miradas mataran, Jared caería fulminado sobre la alfombra antes de decir amén.  
\- Está bien… - concede con voz resignada y la expresión más triste que el rubio había visto nunca. Era un maldito manipulador. - Un beso al menos? De buenas noches…

Jensen rodó los ojos exasperado pero a la vez divertido, Sonriendo se arrodilló en la cama para estar más o menos a la altura de Jared. - Anda, ven.., - El castaño sonrió triunfal, acercándose a su amigo y tomándolo de la cintura. El rubio llevó las manos a su cara y le atrajo hacia él, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, lamiendo y acariciando con su lengua cada centímetro. Jared suspiró, pasando las manos por la cadera de su amante y bajando hasta tenerlas sobre sus glúteos, presionándolos y acercándolo más.

\- Si no te vas YA! no vas a probar esto en más de un mes - Gruñó el rubio con voz ronca dentro del beso. Jared se retiró al instante, dando otro rápido beso a su amigo, salió de la habitación con expresión divertida, la misma que portaba su compañero al regresar, de nuevo, entre las sábanas.

Durante el desayuno, Jared anunció a sus padres su marcha, alegando los mismos problemas de agenda ocasionados en el planning de rodaje. Como había pasado con la familia de Jensen, no se lo tomaron muy bien, pero trabajo es trabajo, no hay nada que hacer. Se despidieron de todos, prometiendo volver lo antes posible. A media mañana recorrían el camino hacia el aeropuerto, no tenían billetes, pero confiaban en que no encontrarían mucho problema para encontrar un par de plazas libres. Tuvieron bastante suerte al conseguir el vuelo con el tiempo de escala más corto, solo les quedaba pasar las seis horas y media de viaje, estarían en casa para cenar.

A las diez y media de la noche, su avión aterrizaba en Vancouver. Estaban agotados, el vuelo se había hecho eterno, las primeras cuatro horas pasaron tranquilas, disfrutando del video y de la conversación, incluso habían dado alguna cabezada, pero tan al norte del país, el tiempo había cambiado cogiéndoles una tormenta, que junto a la infinidad de tramos con turbulencias, les habían hecho creer que viajaban en una montaña rusa más que en un avión. Al pisar tierra los dos se santiguaron aliviados. Estaban blancos, las manos crispadas y todo el cuerpo dolorido de la tensión.

\- Lo de cenar fuera lo dejamos, verdad? - preguntó Jared con gesto derrotado.  
\- Va a ser que sí, solo quiero llegar a casa - contestó el rubio aún temblando, encaminándose con un suspiro a la parada de taxis. Jared le siguió arrastrando su maleta sin más. En la calle diluviaba, además de un intenso frío que les hizo subirse el cuello de sus chaquetas y esconder las manos en los bolsillos con un gemido. Desde luego, Canadá no era Texas.

Llegaron a casa empapados y ateridos. Se deshicieron en la entrada de sus chaquetas y de las botas mojadas y Jensen fue a buscar unas toallas mientras Jared se dirigía directamente a la cocina. El rubio regresó secándose el pelo, al entrar a la cocina le lanzó otra toalla a su amigo que la cogió al vuelo. Puso en marcha el microondas antes de comenzar a secarse el también. 

\- Sopa de sobre… - dijo sonriendo a su amigo que le miraba inquisitivamente. - Estoy helado y creo que tu también, nos vendrá bien. - Jensen asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a la nevera, esquivó el cuerpo de su amigo en su camino y no se resistió a darle un rápido beso a la vez que pasaba. Jared se giró siguiéndole con una sonrisa embobada, mirando cómo sacaba cosas del frigorífico. Prepararon juntos unos sándwiches y un poco de ensalada y cenaron directamente en la barra de la cocina. 

\- Dios! Muchísimo mejor… - exclamó Jensen cerrando los ojos con expresión satisfecha - ahora una ducha y volveré a ser persona.  
Jared le miró divertido, ahora mismo le estaba recordando totalmente a Dean. - Anda ve... - contestó sonriendo - yo recojo esto.  
\- De verdad? - sus ojos brillaban agradecidos pero un poco culpables - puedo ayudarte… no me importa.  
\- Ve! - dijo riendo - te hace falta, vas a quedarte tieso sobre la encimera.

Jensen le sujetó del brazo tirando de él para acercarlo, Jared se dejó hacer y el rubio le planto un tierno beso en los labios para luego susurrar un gracias entre ellos. Un momento después estaba subiendo las escaleras mientras el castaño le miraba marchar.

Solo tardó un rato en terminar de recoger la cocina, suspiró cansado mientras guardaba los últimos platos en el armario, consolándose pensando en que ahora sería su turno para una buena ducha. Una pena que Jensen ya la hubiera tomado, esperaba compensarlo después. Al subir no encontró a su compañero en la habitación, y aunque ya no se oía el agua de la ducha, supuso que estaba en el baño. - Jen? - preguntó junto a la puerta. 

\- Pasa, te estaba esperando - la voz de su amigo se escuchó ronca y algo nerviosa. Jared parecía sorprendido.   
\- Esperan… - toda su intención era preguntar algo, no supo muy bien qué, cuando terminando de abrir la puerta se encontró a su guapo amigo metido en la bañera, cubierto de espuma hasta el pecho. Le miraba sonriente pero sus ojos lucían nerviosos y llenos de dudas. Jared no podía apartar la vista de toda la piel de su compañero que quedaba expuesta y mojada fuera del agua. 

\- Pensé que un baño sería mejor - ahora parecía avergonzado - vienes?  
Jared notó como un escalofrío recorrió su columna erizando cada centímetro de su piel, avanzando un par de pasos, extendió su brazo enlazando los dedos con los del rubio, apretando su mano en la suya, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en el calor que aquel leve contacto le transmitía, su rostro estaba contraído, su mandíbula apretada, su respiración comenzaba a ser más pesada. 

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con los de su amigo, esos ojos que le abrasaban y a la vez le confortaban. Se inclinó sobre la bañera sin soltar aquella mano, buscando los labios del otro hombre. Pequeños besos primero, besos ligeros, labio con labio, para luego comenzar a lamer, recorrer con su lengua los labios del otro, haciéndole gemir. Sintiendo como esos gemidos provocan su deseo un poco más si acaso aquello fuera posible. Su lengua aprovecha uno de aquellos gemidos para colarse en la otra boca, recorriéndola curiosa, al igual que es curiosa su otra mano, que decide por sí sola bucear en la bañera explorando la piel oculta bajo la espuma. 

Jensen acaricia su nuca con la mano libre, atrayéndolo más hacia él cuando siente la caricia de aquella enorme mano recorriendo su vientre.   
\- Desnúdate…- pide el rubio aún dentro del beso. Jared asiente, llevando sus manos a la espalda para tirar de la camiseta hacia arriba, sacándola por la cabeza. 

Se pone de pie, desabrochando su cinturón y los botones de su pantalón. El rubio le mira expectante, con los ojos totalmente oscurecidos por el deseo. Termina de quitarse los pantalones junto con los bóxer, quedando todo tirado a los pies de la bañera. Jared se presenta glorioso ante los ojos del rubio que no puede dejar de mirarle. Le fascina el cuerpo de su compañero, su piel dorada y suave que tiene tantas ganas de tocar. 

Alza su mano hacia su vientre, el castaño permanece quieto dejándose admirar, recorre los definidos abdominales, delinea el hueso de su cadera con los dedos, bordeando su cintura, acariciando su glúteo, atesorando su firmeza al apretarlo para luego bajar por toda la extensión de su muslo. Sus ojos han seguido todo el movimiento de su mano con adoración y ahora vuelven a encontrarse con los grises de Jared. - Metete...- susurra con voz ronca.

Jared entra en el agua, sentándose entre las piernas de su amante, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. Sus brazos le rodean a la vez que siente su aliento contra el cuello, su lengua trazando un camino de besos y saliva hasta su oreja, atrapando su lóbulo, succionando. Su cuerpo tiembla de deseo y placer mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de su compañero para dejarle más acceso a dónde quiera llegar. 

Jensen encuentra su pulso en el cuello y lo besa para luego morderlo y volver a besar. Sus manos recorren su pecho acariciándole y el solo puede poner las suyas sobre las del otro, dejándose llevar con él. - Deseaba esto..., te deseaba tanto... - susurró en su oído. Jared solo puede gemir, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, sintiendo su miembro hinchado y pulsante con cada caricia que el otro le dedicaba. 

\- Relájate Jay..., quiero que lo disfrutes. Cierra los ojos… - Jared obedece, siente como las manos de su amigo abandonan su cuerpo dejando un desconsuelo tras ellas. Segundos después, siente la tibieza del agua cayendo sobre su cabeza.  
\- Que…, que haces?  
\- Shhh.. - y un beso se deposita en su sien. Escucha el tapón de un bote al abrirse y el fresco olor a cítricos de su champú invade su mente. 

Las manos de Jensen están ahora en su cabeza, frotando con delicadeza su pelo, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, en un acto tan íntimo y erótico que Jared no cree que sea posible. Se deja hacer aferrado a las piernas de su amante, exhalando pequeños suspiros de placer un poco decepcionado cuando siente de nuevo el agua retirándole el jabón. La lengua de Jensen vuelve a su oreja, lamiéndola, dando pequeños mordiscos en su cuello bajo ella.

\- Bien…?  
\- Umpf…- Cómo pretende que le conteste algo coherente? Jensen sonríe complacido ante la falta de capacidad para contestar de su amigo. Coge ahora una esponja de la repisa, derramando sobre ella el gel, el olor del chocolate llega ahora hasta un muy expectante Jared. Siente como su amigo la aprieta sobre su piel, recorriendo primero despacio sus brazos, para seguir con sus hombros y su cuello, deslizándose después sobre su pecho. 

Siente la respiración pesada de Jensen sobre su mejilla y los pequeños besos que le deja cuando la mano que maneja la esponja, se entretiene sobre sus ya muy erectos pezones, haciendo que su pecho se eleve para buscar más contacto. Aquella torturadora mano continúa en su vientre, sin parecer querer alcanzar su meta para el lamento de Jared que cree que ya no va a poder aguantar más. Siente su polla saltar con cada caricia, dura y caliente. 

\- Por favor… - no puede más que suplicar - Jensen, por favor… - El deseo de Jensen se dispara ante su súplica, hace girar su rostro para invadir su boca con ansia a la vez que su mano deja la esponja y busca su erección. Jared cree morir al sentir la mano de su amigo rodeando su grosor. Jensen le acaricia con la presión justa, recorriendo su miembro de arriba a abajo, mientras su lengua le invade la boca, deslizándose por ella como un vendaval, arrasando con todo. 

Jared gime en la boca de su amante pidiéndole más. El rubio acariciaba con su pulgar la cabeza de su polla, haciendo pequeños círculos, presionando en su hendidura, provocando que las caderas de Jared salten, embistiendo en su puño, la mano baja ahora presionando su hinchada vena hasta llegar a sus testículos, los aprieta sopesándolos, están hinchados y retraídos, símbolo inequívoco de que Jared está a punto de acabar. El castaño sigue con sus súplicas. 

\- Oh Dios! Jen… Tan bueno… Más rápido… Yo necesito…  
\- Jay mírame! Mírame, quiero verte!... - le pide el rubio a la vez que incrementa la velocidad con la que le masturba, usando su otra mano para acariciar los pezones de su ya muy alterado amigo. Los ojos de Jared se abrieron encontrándose con los suyos, Jensen no puede explicar lo que siente al verle, esos preciosos ojos que le miran desenfocados por el placer, las mejillas sonrosadas, la boca entreabierta gimiendo su nombre. 

Jensen le acaricia ahora rápido y duro, como sabe que necesita, fijándose en su cara que durante un segundo se contrae para luego estallar en un profundo gemido cuando las oleadas de placer del orgasmo atraviesan su cuerpo. El rubio le mira embelesado, sintiendo que él mismo podría correrse ahora sin ni siquiera tocarse. Lleva sus labios a los de su amante con delicadeza, acariciando aún suavemente su miembro ya más relajado. 

Jared respira con dificultad dejándose mecer en los brazos de su acompañante, respondiendo a sus besos casi por inercia, porque está seguro de que su cerebro no podrá funcionar bien durante mucho tiempo.  
\- Eres tan hermoso…, luces tan hermoso así… - susurra el rubio para luego volver a besarle.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

 

Pasa aún un rato hasta que Jared vuelve a ser consciente de todo lo que le rodea, feliz entre los brazos de su pareja que le acaricia en silencio, dándole el tiempo que necesita para recuperarse. Su mente se recrea en todo lo acontecido hasta que una duda cruza su pensamiento. – Jen… tú, tú no… ya sabes?

Jensen le mira con una sonrisa divertida para depositar después un pequeño beso en sus labios. – No, pero tranquilo. No tenemos prisa, verdad? – Jared le mira dudoso, más cuando ahora si es consciente del problema que siente presionando en su espalda. Después de dar un tierno beso al rubio, se levanta ofreciéndole una mano para salir. – Vamos, el agua ya esta fría.

El rubio le sigue fuera de la bañera, dejándose cubrir con la toalla que Jared ya tenía preparada. Jared se pega a su espalda, separados solo por la rizada tela, rodeándole con sus brazos y frotando con ellos para secarle, a la vez que le va empujando hacia el dormitorio. Jensen se deja hacer, recostado ahora sobre la cama donde Jared le acaba de dejar. El más alto le observa, deleitándose con la vista, mientras se muerde el labio inferior claramente pensando en algo.

Jensen siente como sus mejillas se ruborizan, se siente un poco avergonzado al estar expuesto de aquella manera. Finalmente y para su alivio, Jared se mueve, se inclina sobre la cama cubriendo su cuerpo. – Mi turno- dice con una sonrisa cargada de deseo. Se inclina sobre su boca atrapando con los dientes su grueso labio inferior, tirando de él mientras lo lame. El rubio gime ante la caricia provocando que Jared lo repita de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte, con el deseo de volver a oírle.

El rubio decide contraatacar, aprovechando el momento en que suelta su labio, para empujar con su lengua en la otra boca que se deja invadir sin ofrecer resistencia. Jensen abraza a su compañero, pegándose más, sintiendo aquellas enormes manos deslizándose por su costado. La boca de Jared abandona la suya para deslizarse ahora por su barbilla, dejando un camino de saliva por su mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello, justo bajo su oído. Jensen enreda los dedos en su mojado cabello, mientras él sigue bajando por su cuello, entreteniéndose en el lugar donde siente su pulso latir. Lo lame y durante un momento fantasea con la idea de ejercer más presión, de marcarlo, aunque finalmente lo desecha, temiendo que sea demasiado pronto para su compañero.

Besa sus hombros siguiendo la línea de su clavícula, en su lengua nota mezclados el sabor del agua del baño junto con el propio de Jensen a través del sudor que comienza a perlar su dorada piel. El rubio respira agitado bajo sus caricias, con los ojos cerrados y la mano libre sujetando firmemente las sábanas. 

Jared no ceja en su camino alcanzando ahora uno de sus erectos pezones. Lamiendo el turgente botón, atrapándolo entre sus dientes, haciendo que el rubio gima su nombre mientras aprieta el agarre de la mano que tiene sobre su cabeza, presionándolo sobre su pecho. Jared sonríe sobre la piel de su torso ante la reacción, repitiendo el proceso en su gemelo abandonado.

Jensen se siente abrumado por tantas sensaciones, lo único que tiene claro es que no quiere que Jared pare. Su miembro esta tan hinchado que duele y busca algo de alivio frotándose en la cadera de su amigo, embistiendo contra ella de forma algo desesperada. – Shhh… aún no. – dice el castaño a la vez que le sujeta presionando su cadera contra el colchón. Jensen no puede más que emitir un quejido afligido, que provoca la risa del otro. 

\- Por favor… tócame – Jared continua impasible a sus súplicas, haciendo que su cuerpo se agite como protesta. – Tranquilo... – Su besos bajan ahora hasta su ombligo, penetrándolo con su lengua lo que hace que el cuerpo que tiene debajo ya tiemble de anticipación. – Qué vas a hacer? – pregunta nervioso, no quiere pensar en ello porque cree que podría desfallecer. Nunca le había tomado con su boca, así que solo imaginarlo hace que su polla se llene más, como si aquello fuera posible.

\- Te gustaría? – pregunta con voz ronca, alzando la vista de su piel y encontrándose unos ojos verdes que le observaban desenfocados y suplicantes.  
\- Oh, Dios! – gimió el otro echando la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza y empujando hacia abajo con la mano que le sujetaba del pelo.   
\- Lo tomaré como un sí – contestó divertido. 

Jared pasó las manos bajo los muslos de su compañero, elevándolos para así tener más espacio para moverse. Recorrió con besos y caricias la parte interna de sus muslos hasta encontrarse frente a lo que más deseaba en estos momentos. Tuvo un pequeño momento de duda, nunca había hecho esto, pero tenía curiosidad sobre cómo se sentiría, cuál sería su sabor y otras tantas cosas. También temía no hacerlo bien, aunque si se ponía a pensar, solo tenía que recordar que le gustaba a él cuando se lo habían hecho. 

El embite desesperado de la cadera de Jensen reclamando atención le sacó de sus pensamientos, concentrándose ahora nada más que en intentar dar a ese hombre que temblaba bajo su cuerpo, solo un poco más de lo que él le proporcionaba. Admiró aquel miembro, rojo e hinchado que pulsaba sobre su vientre, humedecido por el líquido preseminal que escapaba por su abertura. Acercó el rostro llenándose con su olor, fuerte y masculino.

Su lengua le recorrió desde la base a la punta, recogiendo aquellas preciadas gotas, degustando su sabor algo almizclado unido al sabor del jabón. Jensen se apoyó en sus codos, elevándose para poder contemplar a su amante. Todo deseo y expectación en su ojos, tan oscurecidos que habían casi perdido en su totalidad el verde tan amado por Jared. 

El castaño rodeó con sus labios la turgente cabeza, succionando para luego penetrar con su lengua en la hendidura. – Jared! – un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios del rubio que tensó todo su cuerpo al instante. El otro mantuvo la presión de sus labios deslizándose hacia abajo hasta tomarlo casi en su totalidad. Jensen tuvo que cerrar los ojos, si seguía mirando se correría en el momento.

Jared cerró los ojos también, relajando su garganta para poder abarcar a su amante en su totalidad. Comenzó un movimiento de sube y baja alentado por los gemidos de placer que llegaban a sus oídos, con la mano acariciaba los testículos de su amante, presionando y tirando mientras su lengua recorría ahora la gruesa vena que alimentaba la dura polla de Jensen. 

\- Por Cristo, Jay! Por favor… vas a matarme… – el rubio acariciaba ahora sus hombros, aferrándose a ellos con desesperación. Llevó la mano a su nuca y le sujetó con firmeza a la vez que elevaba sus caderas embistiendo en la boca de Jared. El otro relajó la garganta y se dejó hacer orgulloso de provocar aquella ansiedad en su amante que gemía una y otra vez diciendo su nombre. Sabía que su amigo estaba a punto y lo confirmó cuando este paró de repente intentando apartarle.

\- No!, Jared… yo... – pero el castaño no le prestó atención, sujetándole con una mano contra el colchón, empleó la otra para sujetar su polla, mientras succionaba la roja cabeza, girando y subiendo hasta que un ronco gemido salió de los labios del rubio que elevaba su cadera siguiendo los espasmos provocados por el orgasmo. Abrió los ojos obligándose a mirar a Jared que recogia hasta la última gota de su semilla. Recorriendo con su lengua su ahora muy sensible piel.

No pudo evitar reír, una risa nerviosa y satisfecha, cansada, complacida. Tiró del castaño para hacerlo subir, besándolo con ansia, degustando su propio sabor en la boca amada. – Eso ha sido increíble Jay...- confiesa aún jadeando mientras lo aprieta fuerte entre sus brazos, como si quisiera fundirse con él. Jared se acomoda sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latir desbocado del corazón de ese hombre, que sabía amará más que a nada en el mundo.

Antes de darse cuenta, los dos caen rendidos al sueño, cansados y satisfechos.

Jared despierta con una extraña sensación de vacío. Abre los ojos y solo puede distinguir la oscuridad, aún es de noche. Extraña el calor que debería sentir a su lado, el que debería provocar el cuerpo de Jensen. Extiende el brazo hacia atrás solo para constatar lo que su cuerpo ya sabe, que solo se extienden frías sábanas a su lado. Suspira derrotado, no puede creer que Jensen se haya ido a su habitación. Todo había ido tan bien. Por qué no podía terminar de decidirse?

Un ruido de algo chocando contra cristal le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, giró su cuerpo en dirección al sonido y entonces lo vio. Al otro lado de la habitación, sentado en el sillón de lectura que había bajo la ventana estaba Jensen. Sumido en la oscuridad, solo el leve resplandor de la luna y el tenue alumbrado de la calle, iluminaban una mínima parte de él en una increíble combinación.

Su torso desnudo reposaba contra el respaldo, con los brazos extendidos apoyados en el reposabrazos, en su mano derecha sostenía un vaso ancho con hielo y un dorado liquido en su interior, lo giraba con un suave movimiento de su muñeca provocando aquel ruido que había llamado su atención. Llevaba los vaqueros puestos pero abiertos y mantenía una pierna doblada y la otra extendida en su totalidad en actitud relajada, sus pies descalzos reposaban en la mullida alfombra. Jared notó que lo miraba, aunque sus ojos parecían perdidos, mirando a través de él.

\- Eh… qué haces ahí? – preguntó con voz somnolienta y un tono bastante rasposo de recién despertado. Jensen no contestó, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera aparentaba haberle escuchado. Se arrastró hasta el otro lado de la cama, sentándose en el borde frente a su amigo. – Eh…Jen? Qué pasa? – El rubio al fin pareció reaccionar, fijando ahora sí, la vista en él.  
\- Solo pensaba...

\- Debería asustarme? – la inquietud se dejó ver en su tono. La distancia entre los dos le parecía enorme, deseaba que regresara a la cama junto a él, donde podría abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Jensen le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que suspiraba. – No, creo que no. – contestó de forma melancólica. – Son tantas cosas, sabes? – El castaño le miraba curioso, quería acercarse, quería preguntar, pero decidió esperar y dejar que su amigo hablase.

\- Éramos amigos..., nunca pensé que podría llegar a tener un amigo como tú. Cuando te conocí, estaba receloso, me habías quitado el papel de Sam, maldita sea... Estaba seguro de que serías un niño bonito engreído. Y llegaste con toda esa altura, ese cuerpo desgarbado y la sonrisa más estúpida que había visto en mi vida...- dijo esto emitiendo una pequeña risa, moviendo la cabeza mientras evocaba aquel momento. Jared bufó un momento por el adjetivo, pero permanecía atento, esperando ver a donde quería llegar su amigo.

\- Y me diste la mano – continuo – y fue el apretón más franco que me habían dado nunca. Y empezamos a trabajar, a pasar horas y horas juntos, a salir por ahí, compartiendo más cosas cada día. Y eras genial, empecé a conocerte tanto como a mí mismo y creo que a ti te pasaba igual. Nos hemos reído, hemos llorado, sufrido en el trabajo, todo juntos. Chris ha sido mi mejor amigo toda la vida, nos conocemos desde críos, pero tú en cuatro años te hiciste con el puesto. – Jensen continuaba con la vista fija en el rostro de Jared.

\- Y entonces empezaste a estar mal y yo estaba mal también porque no sabía que te ocurría, no lograba llegar a ti y me frustraba no poder ayudarte porque eras mi mejor amigo y estabas sufriendo. Y me besaste...- ahí los ojos de Jensen comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Una de ellas consiguió escapar resbalando por su mejilla. Jared quiso acercarse, consolarle, pero un gesto de la mano de su amigo le mantuvo en el sitio.

\- Me besaste y todo se fue a la mierda..., te odié, te odié tanto..., sentí que se había roto algo tan importante de mi vida, algo que nunca pensé que pudiera perder. Y luego sentí miedo, primero de que te fueras, porque aunque te odiaba, no me sentía capaz de romper ese lazo contigo. Me resistía a perder esa amistad de la que me había hecho tan dependiente. Luego sentí miedo de lo que se estaba despertando en mí, de todos esos sentimientos que me abrumaban. Quería protegerte, tenerte cerca, sentí celos de una actriz que te tocaba rodando una escena... Por Dios! Celos!... No podía creerlo…

Jensen paró un momento para dar un trago corto a su bebida llevando luego el vaso helado a su frente, esperando que el frescor calmara un poco aquella sensación de ardor que le provocaba toda esta confesión. Jared también estaba confundido, no creía que Jensen fuera capaz de abrirse de aquella manera. La emoción también estaba pudiendo con él, lo notaba en sus ojos que empezaban a emborronarse, y en sus manos, que escondió entre las sábanas para disimular su temblor.  
Jensen le miraba cada vez más intensamente, con la petición implícita de que le creyera, le estaba abriendo su alma dejándose expuesto como seguramente no lo hubiera hecho nunca. – Me decidí a probar, decidí confiar en ti, dejarme llevar en toda esta locura a pesar de que todas mis alertas sonaban, de que toda mi parte racional me decía que no debía hacerlo. Pero tú siempre me arrastras, lo haces con todo, da igual que sea hacer una broma o irnos a vivir juntos, casi siempre son tus decisiones y yo te sigo. No sé cómo lo haces.

Ahora era Jared el que sonreía, Jensen también lo hacía, sus ojos brillaban ahora de un modo especial o eso creía el castaño. – Y me he sentido feliz – continuó – más feliz de lo que nunca creí ser, a pesar de alguna que otra discusión claro. Cada momento que paso contigo me llena de felicidad. Pero me provocas muchas más cosas Jay, muchas más. Estoy inseguro, asustado, deseo tenerte, complacer cada uno de tus deseos, protegerte, amarte, imagino mil cosas juntos. A veces me ahogo..., sobre todo por el miedo, el miedo que ahora tengo a perderte, el que siento cuando no estás a mi lado.  
Esta noche yo..., yo creo que me he dado cuenta de todo...

Jared quería ir hacía él pero no era capaz de moverse, todo su cuerpo temblaba por la emoción de escuchar a su amante, deseaba tanto abrazarlo, decirle que él siempre iba a estar ahí. Sus ojos buscaban los de Jensen de forma anhelante, suplicando que le dejara acercarse. – Jen...- el rubio pareció fijarse de nuevo en él, como si hubiera quedado por un momento ausente. Extendió su mano hacia Jared, invitándole a tomarla, el castaño lo hizo intentando controlar el temblor de su mano, cuando sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la palma del rubio este apretó fuertemente su agarre sobre ellos y tiró de su brazo haciéndole caminar hasta él.

Jared quedó de pie entre las piernas abiertas de Jensen, los dos mirándose fijamente llenándose el uno del otro. El castaño pasó sus piernas sobre las de su pareja, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, reposando su frente en la del rubio, pasando sus brazos por sus costados, entre su espalda y el respaldo del sillón. Jensen dejó su bebida en el suelo y deslizó sus manos desde las rodillas del castaño, subiendo por sus muslos hasta afincarse en su cintura.

\- Ya no somos amigos... Qué somos ahora Jay?


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

 

\- Ya no somos amigos... Qué somos ahora Jay?

Jared no contestó al instante, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio conservando la misma postura durante un tiempo, no serían capaces de decir cuanto. Frente con frente, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando solo su respiración, llenandose del olor del otro, conscientes más que nunca del paso que estaban dando aquella noche en la que por fin parecía que habían decidido poner boca arriba sus cartas.

\- Somos amigos Jen.. – el castaño por fin se decidió a hablar. Jensen apretó los ojos, quería mirarle pero a la vez dudaba un poco de cuál sería la respuesta de su amigo, así que el miedo le hizo mantenerlos cerrados. – Siempre vamos a serlo..., solo que ahora somos mucho más, yo quiero que seamos más y espero.., bueno.., creo.., creo que tú también lo quieres. Y eso me hace feliz. – Jared sonreía auque su amigo no pudiera verlo.

Subió sus manos hasta la cara del rubio y apoyó las palmas en sus mejillas, sonteniéndole. – Mírame Jen..- el otro abrió los ojos impregnados de emoción, fijándolos en los suyos. – Yo también tengo miedo sabes? Exactamente el mismo que tú. Pero nada tiene porque salir mal, me oyes? No dejaré que eso ocurra. Yo solo.., solo te necesito a ti, nesito saber que vas a estar a mi lado..- dijo depositando un cálido beso en la frente del rubio que rodeó su cintura atrayéndolo junto a su pecho, meciéndolo mientras enterraba su propio rostro en el cuello del más alto.

\- Lo voy a hacer..- dijo contra su piel – no te vas a despegar de mi ni con un palo..- los dos comenzaron a reir por la respuesta, consiguiendo quitar algo de tensión a aquella emotiva conversación en la que se habían enfrascado. Sus cuerpos y sus almas ahora un poco más relajados, se dedicaron por un tiempo a disfrutar de aquella sensación de haberse liberado un poco del peso que les afligía.

De nuevo fue Jared el primero en romper aquel silencio. Separándose un poco y apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de su amigo, miró fijamente a los ojos del rubio. En su mirada Jensen advirtió determinación, sus ojos solo pudieron devolverle una mirada inquisitiva. – Quiero hacerlo – dijo con voz ronca y pausada. – Quiero ser tuyo del todo..- seguía habiendo determinación en su voz, pero también nervios. Jensen pudo ver como su mándibula se tensaba y temblaba ligeramente.

Él también se tensó, tragó en seco mirando al otro lleno de dudas. Joder, ni siquiera habían hablado nunca de eso, de quién haría qué a quién, notó como los nervios se apoderaban de él, y si lo hacía mal?, y si le hacía daño?. Nunca se perdonaría hacerle daño. Reaccionó al sentir aquellas manos frotando su pecho. – Eh..- dijo el castaño – qué pasa? – Jensen volvió a fijar la mirada en la de él rezando para que sus ojos no reflejaran el miedo que sentía. – Estas.., estas seguro? – alcanzó a penas a decir el rubio. Notaba la boca seca y la lengua pastosa. – Sí – afirmó con determinación.

Jensen afirmó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir una sola palabra más. Deslizó la mirada por todo el cuerpo de su amigo mientras sus dedos recorrían con ternura la espalda del más alto casi sin tocarla, solo con un leve roce casi imperceptible que hacía estremecer al otro que se dedicó a dejarse llevar por la caricia con los ojos cerrados. 

Las manos subieron desde la cintura, tocando cada vertebra de su columna para separarse después en sus hombros. Cuando terminaron allí, una de ellas volvió a bajar por el mismo camino, sosteniendo el cuerpo del más alto, mientras la otra rodeó su hombro, deslizandose por el hueso de su clavícula, deteniendose en su cuello, donde el pulgar subió para acariciar la pronunciada nuez, haciendo que el otro echara su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más espacio.

La misma mano siguió bajando por su pecho, adorando cada centímetro de piel. Jensen se inclinó hacia delante atrapando aquella nuez expuesta entre sus labios. Jared, embebido en las caricias, no pudó evitar gemir sorprendido. La lengua del rubio recorrió el camino de su mándibula hasta su barbilla para llegar al fin a la ansiada boca, que le esperaba entreabierta y jadeante.

Jared enredó sus manos en el corto cabello de su amante atrayéndolo más al beso. Sus lenguas chocaron en el interior de su boca, deseosas la una de la otra intentando robarse el aliento. Durante un rato todo fueron labios, dientes y saliva. Gimiendo el uno en la boca del otro, excitándose cada vez más. Jensen bajó las manos hasta las nalgas del más alto apretándolas con fuerza, acercándole más a él, lo que le hizo sentir la dureza de Jared, que seguía totalmente desnudo, contra su estómago.

El castaño gimió en el choque, momento que el otro aprovechó para cambiar su batalla de lenguas, ahora al interior de su boca, dominando el beso mientras deslizaba una mano hasta el duro miembro de su amante acariciándolo suavemente. Jared llevó una de sus manos a sujetar la de su compañero. – No.., no creo que aguante...- dijo avergonzado cuando Jensen le miró inquisitivamente. El rubio asintió con la cabeza. – Vamos a la cama, quieres?. Estaremos más comodos.

Jared asintió a la vez que se levantaba sostenido por las manos del rubio, tirando luego de él para que le siguiera. Jensen se pegó a su espalda rodeándole con sus manos por la cintura a la vez que caminaban hacia la cama, besando su nuca y sus hombros por el camino. El roce del pantalón del otro en sus nalgas le producia una excitación que no era capaz de definir. 

Una vez que hubieron llegado a la cama, Jared se giró sentandose al borde de la misma. Sujetando de las trabillas del pantalon de Jensen, tiro de ellas para atraerlo entre sus piernas. El rubio avanzó ese paso permitiendo que la lengua de Jared se deslizara por su estómago, colocó las manos en los hombros de este sosteniendose mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Jared se agarraba a su cadera, lamiendo su ombligo y siguiendo con besos el fino camino de vello que descendía hasta la abertura de sus vaqueros. Con sus pulgares tiró de ellos hacia abajo, sorprendéndose por la falta de boxer, lo cual le pareció jodidamente caliente, liberando la dureza de su compañero de la opresión de la basta tela. 

Su mano la acarició temblorosa, de pronto se dio cuenta del tamaño y la duda asaltó su mente haciéndole quedarse quieto. Sintió los dedos de Jensen en su barbilla instándole a subir la cabeza y mirarle. Sus verdes ojos le observaban preocupados, inquisitivos intentando adivinar su temor y brillando aún más al comprenderlo. Se inclinó hacia él rozando sus labios en un tierno beso. – Shh... tranquilo.. Iremos despacio vale? Solo lo que tú quieras.., podemos esperar..

\- No! – exclamó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido – no.., Jen.., lo quiero. De verdad...- el otro asintió preocupado, lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama haciéndole subir por ella para luego acostarse a su lado. – Tienes que relajarte vale?. Ya se que es dificil. Yo.., yo también estoy nervioso sabes? – Jensen forzaba una sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizar al más pequeño. Este asentía ruborizado, agradeciendo la paciencia de su amante.

Jensen se colocó a su lado lo más pegado posible, el cuerpo de Jared estaba boca arriba con la espalda totalmente pegada a las sábanas. La mano del rubio comenzó a acariciarle deslizándose despacio por todo su cuerpo, sin prisas, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Su nariz se pegó a su cuello hociqueando, abriendo camino a su lengua y sus labios, susurrando a su oído. – Eres tan hermoso...- más besos – No me cansaría nunca de mirate.. – sus labios ahora unidos a los del castaño, con besos suaves y tiernos. – Te deseo.., te deseo tanto Jay..

Jared gemía con cada caricia rodeando los hobros del rubio con uno de sus brazos mientras su otra mano se apoyaba en el pecho de este. Sentía en su palma el latir de su compañero tan acelerado como el suyo, valorando el esfuerzo del otro para ir despacio. Jensen decidió dar un paso más, bajo la mano hasta las piernas de Jared, acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos, instandole a abrirlas. Acaricío su polla despacio, sin dejar de besarle, diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

Jensen llevó los dedos a su boca para lubricarlos pero su mano fue interceptada a medio camino por la de Jared. El rubio le miró sorprendido, dejando escapar un ronco gruñido al ver como los labios del castaño se cerraban sobre sus dedos, deslizándose por ellos alante y atrás, mojándolos con su saliva y emitiendo un sonido tan pornográfico que derivó directamente en una pulsación de su ya más que necesitada polla, lo que le hizo apretarse un poco más a la cadera del otro intentando aliviarse.

Jared dejo escapar sus dedos fijando sus grises ojos en los verdes de su amante. – Hazlo.. – El rubio tragó saliva y se inclinó a besarle. Un beso lento y pausado mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo, su ahora lubricado dedo masajeando su entrada con pequeños circulos. Jensen besaba su barbilla, su cuello... y regresó a su boca para absorver el gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando notó ese primer dedo penetrándole.

\- Shh.. estas bien? – el otro respondió azorado. – Si.., raro.., pero bien. Sigue. 

Jensen le dedicó una sonrisa besándole la punta de la nariz. Se veía tan hermoso así, sonrojado y avergonzado pero a la vez expectante y deseoso. Deseoso de él y eso le fascinaba. Despacio termino de introducir el dedo sintiendo como el anillo de músculos se ceñía a su alrededor apretándolo. No quería ni pensar lo que sería cuando fuera otra parte de su anatomía lo que apretara. Comenzó a moverlo despacio fijandose en la reacción del otro. Después de un momento cuando ya parecía estar comodo lo intentó con un segundo.

La incomodidad volvió a su rostro y Jensen decidió cambiar la postura. Arrodillandose entre las piernas del castaño, colocó una almohada bajo sus lumbares elevándole, se inclinó para besarle haciendo que sus duros miembros se rozaran, gimiendo ambos de placer. Dejó que su boca se entretuviera lamiendo y mordiendo los pezones del castaño que se elevaba buscando más contacto, tanto con sus labios como con sus dedos que ya entraban y salian con fluided, abriéndose en su interior preparando aquellas estrechas paredes.

Jensen no sabía cuanto podría aguantar, tener a Jared así de expuesto y entregándose le excitaba tanto que tenía que luchar para no penetrarlo tal cual estaba. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo enterrarse en su interior y hacerle suyo. – Crees que puedes con otro? – preguntó ansioso. El otro afirmó con la cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba excitado con la piel cubierta de sudor. El tercero entró con más facilidad. El rubio sujetaba la cadera de su amante, manteniéndole quieto mientras los dedos entraban y salian, girándose y abriéndose en su interior.

\- Hazlo ya Jen! – pidió – te.., te necesito dentro. Quiero sentirte, por favor.. – un escalofrío recorrió la columna del rubio que se quedó quieto mirándole con los ojos totalmente oscurecidos por el deseo. – Esta bien.., creo que necesitamos un poco más de lubricante. Tenemos verdad? – el otro afirmó señalando la mesilla de noche. – También habrá preservativo? – continuó. –No! – el rubio enarcó una ceja dudoso. – No te lo pongas, por favor, quiero sentirte, confio en ti..- Jensen se quedó callado, abrumado por lo que aquellas palabras significaban, sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más rapido. Cuando consiguió asimilarlo se retiró un instante para alcanzar el bote dejando una enorme sensación de desconsuelo en el castaño. 

Derramó el untuoso liquidó sobre sus dedos llevándonos de nuevo a su entrada, deslizándolos hacia el interior para luego sacarlos y recogiendo otra pequeña porción de líquido, extenderla sobre su miembro ya sensible ante cualquier roce. Colocó la cabeza de su polla junto a la entrada, colocando una de sus manos sobre su cadera para controlar el movimiento.

Notaba el sudor recorriedo su cara y su espalda controlándose para no hacer daño a Jared. – Jay mirame – el otro lo hizo agitado – Tienes que decirme si te hago daño vale?. Pararé, cuando tú me digas. Si no estas bien pararé.- el castaño asintió con la cabeza. – Hazlo, hazlo ya

Jensen se inclinó hacia delante presionando su entrada, notando como se abría para él, fascinado por la deliciosa presión. El rostro de Jared se contrajó en una mueca de dolor aferrado a las sábanas. Se detuvó dando tiempo a su amigo, se inclinó sobre él aumentando el contacto entre sus cuerpos, besando sus labios con ternura. 

– Estas bien? – preguntó en un susurro.  
\- Si.. solo un momento.. – Jensen siguió besándole mientras él rodeaba su ancha espalda con sus brazos aferrándose a sus hombros.   
– Ahora.. – murmuró en su boca y fue el turno del rubio para gemir. 

Moviéndose despacio hasta sentir como sus piernas chocaban con las nalgas de Jared. – Oh Dios, Jay!.. tan estrecho.. tan jodidamente estrecho.. – nunca había sentido algo así, la presión, el calor, aquellos ojos grises que le miraban tan abiertos transmitiéndole tanto.

\- Muevete Jen, necesito que lo hagas. – Jared no podía describir lo que sentía al tener a Jensen dentro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completo, sentía que ese era el lugar donde quería estar. El lugar donde se sentía seguro y amado de una manera que nunca había experimentado y que ahora ya no quería dejar de hacer.

Jensen empujaba ahora con fuerza, dejandose llevar por su deseo tanto tiempo contenido apoyado sobre sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Jared deslizó sus manos por los anchos hombros siguiendo el recorrido de los mismos hasta llegar a sus manos, enlazando sus dedos con los de él. El sudor corría por la frente y las sienes del rubio que jadeaba en su boca. Atrapó una de aquellas gotas con su lengua degustando el sabor de Jensen en ella.

Jared emitió un fuerte gemido sorprendido cuando Jensen tocó algo en su interior. – Joder! Hazlo otra vez.., por favor..- el rubio lo intentó de nuevo hasta que consiguió memorizar la forma y la intensidad haciendo a Jared deshacerse entre sus brazos. Sentía que ya no iba a poder aguantar más aquella presión le estaba matando. Jared se empujaba contra él con la misma intensidad con la que él embestía. – Joder Jay..., tan bueno..- dijó lanzándose sobre su boca, recorriendo su interor con ansía, excitado de una manera que no había estado nunca.

\- Jen! – gritó el castaño – Oh Dios! – sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al igual que los dedos que se enlazaban en los suyos, notó el cuerpo que tenía debajo tensarse y a la vez, como la presión sobre su polla aumentaba de una manera que rozaba el dolor. El orgasmo había alcanzado a Jared sin ni siquiera tocarle, derramándose con fuerza sobre sus vientres. Jensen solo aguantó un par de embestidas más ahogando sus gemidos en el cuello del cataño que le sujetaba con sus talones manteniéndole en su interior.

Jensen cayó derrotado sobre su amante, los dos quietos, intentando recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones. Jared acariciaba su espalda mientras él llevaba una mano a la mejilla del castaño para hacer lo mismo. Ninguno era capaz de moverse, sus corazones latian aún con fuerza, acelerados por el esfuerzo y los sentimientos. – Eso.., eso a sido.. – comenzó a decir el rubio. – Si, lo se..- contestó el otro con una risilla nerviosa.

Después de un rato, ya más recuperados Jensen rodó hacía un lado abandonando el cuerpo del castaño que emitió un pequeño siseo. El rubio lo atrajo hacia su pecho rodeando sus hombros con su brazo. Poniendo la mano bajo su barbilla le hizo mirarle. – Te hice daño? – preguntó preocupado. Jared le miró con los ojos aún empañados, no sabía si mentir pero tampoco era algo de lo que avergonzarse. – Un poco.., al principio.. Luego fue bueno, en serio..

El rubio le apretó más contra su pecho besándole en el pelo. – Lo siento.. yo, yo no quería.., pero me costaba tanto.., te deseaba tanto..- Jared se incorporó sobre su codo apoyando la otra mano en el pecho del rubio sobre su corazón. Se inclinó a besarlo, un beso lento y suave. – No te disculpes.., yo también lo deseaba y a sido maravilloso, mejor de lo que nunca pude pensar.

Jensen le miró agradecido, con ojos inquietos que querían decir algo y no sabían como. Jared le beso de nuevo. – Te amo – dijo despacio, en un susurro derramado sobre sus labios. El corazón del rubio se aceleró de nuevo bajo su palma. – Hoy se que sí – dijó después de un rato. – Hoy se que yo también te amo.

 

FIN


End file.
